Curiosity
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been having the strangest encounters as of late. Curiosity gets the better of Sesshomaru and before he knows it his Beast decides he needs her. What happens when Sesshomaru agrees? *Complete* *Snippet sequel and one-shots to follow*
1. Interesting Taste Part 1

**CHAPTER 1 INTERESTING TASTE PART 1**

Sesshomaru sat quietly in the conference room. He was completely bored, and that was obviously not helping him. He was contemplating something that had been bothering him lately. It had been tugging on his thoughts and he wished his retainer would hurry up. To focused on his thoughts and obviously not listening, so when all of sudden.

"So what do you think Sesshomaru?" He looked up to see Valcrin, Lord of the Southern Lands looking at him along with all the other lords expecting an answer.

'Damn.' he thought. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. 'Saved by a knock.' "Come in." he said coldly.

Jaken walked in slightly trembling. "My lord you told me to inform you when I had information on…"

"Yes Jaken." Sesshomaru said standing and cutting him off. "Excuse me, but I have very important business to intend to, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish." and with that he left hastily. He grabbed Jaken by the collar and dragged him quickly to his study. The toad was entirely too slow. Throwing Jaken in his study and shutting the door, Sesshomaru sharply turned to the toad like thing. "What did you hear?" he asked. Jaken stood quickly.

"Inuyasha and his shard hunters are heading straight to the border of the Western and Southern lands Milord." replied Jaken quickly.

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and sat down 'Interesting.' was his only thought.

"Jaken," the toad flinched slightly. "Fetch me Au-Un, and meet me at the castle gates."

"Yes Milord." said Jaken he quickly ran out the door and down to the dojo, where Au-Un usually took refuge.

* * *

"Inuyasha can we please rest?" begged Kagome for like the fifteenth time that day.

"NO!" he said immediately.

"Inuyasha I'm tired, everyone else is tired too."

"So." was his primal answer. Kagome stopped, set down her backpack, planted her feet firmly took a breathe and…

"SIT!" With that said the tired hunters plopped down as a string of curses were heard from the small crater. When the spell wore off Inuyasha huffed and jumped in a tree obviously knowing they had won their rest.

Kagome smiled slightly and sighed. "Inuyasha can we rest for the night, please?"

Inuyasha looked down at her from his perch. He was obviously annoyed, he had that do we have to look on his face. Kagome still smiled.

"Yes." was Inuyasha's gruff reply.

"C'mon guys let's set up camp."

* * *

Kagome smiled as she looked at the group and sighed.

"Inuyasha is it safe for me to go for a walk?" she asked. He looked down at her and again had that Do you have to look on his face. She kept firmly looking at him.

"Yes but be back before dark." She smiled even wider. She stood grabbed her bow, and quiver and trudged off. After she was a little ways away. Kagome dropped the smile and frowned. She sighed.

They had defeated Naraku about a month ago, and when they realized that he did not hold the rest of the jewel shards they had been seriously surprised. There was only a few left. Including Koga's and a few others scattered among the land. Also including the ones Kikyo had. Right now they were on the way to meet her.

A few weeks after that, Inuyasha came to her and told her he chose Kikyo. She cried but had respected the fact he told her himself. He had also comforted her and told her he was sorry and that he wished they would still be friends. She smiled sadly and sat down. Suddenly she heard a rustle. She stood quickly and drew her arrow.

* * *

When he got to the gate Jaken was there already with Au-Un. He mounted Au-Un, and looked at Jaken. "Jaken you are to take care of Rin while I am gone." Jaken's mouth dropped and his master rode away smirking. When he got in a miles distance of the half-breed, he masked his scent and aura. When he was close enough to see the hanyou and the group he was surprised to see that the human miko wench that his moronic half brother traveled with was not there. 'Hmm must find her.' With that he rode off. When he found the human she was sitting in the clearing, he told au-un to go back to the castle. Suddenly a rustle in the bushes caught the human off guard and she stood and notched an arrow on her bow.

* * *

Kagome looked around wondering what in the world made that noise. Suddenly a snake youkai dived out of the bushes and charged at her, Kagome fired her arrow but it missed the demon. She quickly notched another arrow but it was too late the snake demon was practically on top of her. Than suddenly the demon was turned into ashes. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to scream. "INU…" but she never finished for in a flash Sesshomaru was right next to her and covering her mouth with his hand.

"I will not harm you, I did not come here to fight with my brother." She looked at him suspiciously. "If you promise not to scream I will let you go." Kagome nodded slowly and Sesshomaru took his hand off and stepped back. She looked at him with questioning narrowed eyes.

"Why are you here and do you realize you saved me?" He just looked at her. She rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away. (A.N. Kinda stupid to turn you're back on a predator, huh) In a flash he was in front of her. She jumped and glared at him. She turned around again and there he was again blocking her way. "Will you quit it please?" He smirked at her. She huffed and dropped down to the ground. Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of her and leaned in to her. She leaned back a little bit and glared even more. "You are invading my bubble."

"Woman you are delusional, there is no bubble around you."

"It's a figure of speech it means you are invading my personal space." He leaned closer to her and in turn she leaned farther back. This kept going until finally she fell backwards. In a flash he had placed himself on top of her and held her down. Her eyes were wide. "You said you weren't gonna hurt me" The fear was evident in her voice.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked looking down at her with his intense golden eyes. She gulped and shook her head it was kind of innerving the way he was looking at her and pinning her down.

"Umm, Are you going to let me up?"

"No." His answer was quick and was immediately said with no argues. Though Kagome being Kagome just had to ask.

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

She looked at him with that suspicious questioning look again. "Why?" she asked again, she knew she shouldn't push his patience but hell she had to know he was holding her down for no apparent reason.

"Do you humans always ask so many questions? I assure you I am not going to harm you in anyway."

"Then why aren't you going to let me up?" he just glared at her. She closed her eyes, as his glare was way intense. When she opened them he found his face a lot closer to hers than what it had been. She tried to push her head back farther but was met with the hard ground. "What are you doing?" He moved his head to his left and pushed his nose against her neck, he nuzzled it gently and she shivered. "Sesshomaru are you okay?" he nuzzled her neck again and placed his mouth closer to the junction where her neck met her shoulder, the place was pulsing. He nuzzled her neck again and nipped it gently, and she jumped. 'What is he doing?' Sesshomaru gently started sucking on the area. She gasped.

They stayed that way for a while until the distant sounds of Inuyasha and the gang was heard. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha "Where are you?"

With the voices coming closer, Sesshomaru jumped away from Kagome and in a white flash he was gone. She sat up bewildered by his behavior. She placed a hand on her right junction. It was still slightly damp from him sucking on it. 'Why did he do that?'

"Kagome there you are!" She turned her head around to see a very exasperated Hanyou and tired out friends. "Kagome what are you doing on the ground?" asked a suspicious Inuyasha.

"Look I found a better resting place!" she covered quickly letting her hand drop from her junction. Inuyasha nodded and the others dropped down, apparently the other camp had been cleaned up because within minutes a fire was roaring and her sleeping bag was out and everyone was getting ready for bed. Apparently she had been gone much longer than she thought. In her sleeping bag Kagome placed her hand on the right junction again, she closed her eyes strangely she could still feel his tongue there. Soon she drifted off to sleep the only thing still in her mind as she slept 'Why did he do that?'

Little did the group know that somewhere near them, the object of Kagome's confusion sat inwardly beating himself up for what he did and asking himself a similar question 'Why did I do that?'

* * *

**AUTHORESS CORNER:**

**Okay clearing things up time. Let's see first agenda is: KIKYO AND KAGOME.**

**In this fic Kikyo and Kagome have different eye colors. Kikyo-Dull Brown, Kagome-Sapphire. After all Kikyo is dead, meaning she has no LIFE in her eyes. And YES in the both the manga and the anime Kagome has brown eyes as well as Kikyo, but I don't care. I like the idea of Kagome and Kikyo have different eye color because the more different they are the better. No offense to Kikyo lovers out there, but I'm kind of a Kikyo Basher. If I intend to do a Kikyo Bashing in this story I'll warn ya K. Sorry to point out the obvious before too. Second you're probably thinking, Sesshomaru is OOC. Well that is kind of true but that's explained in the second chapter okay. Well see ya, POASO or Person Of A Strange Origin. **


	2. A Mark

**CHAPTER 2 A MARK**

When Kagome awoke the next morning, to her surprise she found everyone staring at her. Inuyasha was a little too close for comfort as in he was only three inches away from her face. She pushed her self back until she couldn't any more. 'Why does this feel so familiar?'

"Umm Inuyasha why are you looking at me like that?" He pulled back finally and looked at her from an arm's length away.

"Kagome why is that mark on your neck?" She blinked.

"What mark?"

"That one." And with that he pointed to her right shoulder.

Her eyes widened a fraction. 'He didn't!' She sat up and pulled her yellow backpack towards her she undid the clasp and opened it up. Once open she dug in it for her compact. When she found it she opened it and faced it towards her neck, impatiently she brushed her hair back. Kagome gasped her eyes went wide. Right there where her neck met her shoulder was a HICKEY. "Oh my." She whispered. Inuyasha winced and covered his ears awaiting the outburst. "OH MY GOD OH MYGOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!"

"Enough Kagome you're hurting my ears!" Screamed Inuyasha above her yells. She calmed down, but still looked like she was gonna die.

'He gave me a hickey oh my god, I didn't realize he was sucking on my neck that long, and everyone else saw the mark, oh my god just kill me! Why did he suck on my neck anyway and why in the hell did I let him?' While Kagome kept going with her self interview she didn't hear what the others were saying, until

"Kagome what happened when you went for a walk yesterday?" She turned and looked at Sango who had asked the question, she looked slightly curious and afraid.

"N...nothing Sango" Sango looked at her as if in saying LIAR. In her head she was screaming. 'I'M A BLOODY LIAR, A LIAR, A HORRIBLE DECEITFUL LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, AND LIAR!!!!' As she went on with her angry tantrum, she didn't see how Inuyasha froze and stood, she didn't see him draw the Tetsusaiga; she didn't see Sango or Miroku stand and get in defensive mode until her problem arrived. She stopped and looked at him there he stood in all his royal glory.

"Sesshomaru?"

* * *

He couldn't stop himself from thinking of her; it was a problem he wished he was not dealing with. Over throughout the night he dreamt of the annoying girl, and when he woke he found himself utterly angered and frustrated. He was equally infuriated by not being able to get the way she had tasted out of his system. 'STUPID BITCH!' He mentally screamed, but no matter how much he thought of it he could not come up with a reason as to why he teased her or pinned her down or sucked on her neck. As to questions regarding the female he hatingly admitted to himself just how good she had tasted, he also was very impressed by how soft her skin was. 'Damn.' he thought. 'Why in the hell do I keep thinking of her?' He sighed and rubbed his temples. It was entirely too annoying. Sighing he stood from his chair and left his castle. He needed to think or do something to keep his mind from wandering to the damn infuriating girl. He stopped, noticing he had traveled quite a ways away. He completely froze when he heard voices. Further investigation he saw his brother and his group sitting there looking at the girl he had gotten a taste of. 

"What mark?" she asked

"That one." His brother pointed to the place where he sucked her neck, her eyes widened, she got up grabbed her large bag and dug inside it, when she found what was inside he saw her open it and brush her hair back and look at her neck.

"Oh my." she whispered and to his utter surprise. "OH MYGOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!" He winced at her outburst.

'Ow,' he thought; 'My poor ears.' He watched her stunned face turn to angry to confused in under a few seconds. 'So expressional.' He watched the group talk about what could have happened.

"Kagome what happened when you went for a walk yesterday?" asked the Slayer. The girl looked frightened and answered

"N...nothing Sango" The Slayer looked at her disbelievingly and the miko's face turned slightly guilty. Having enough of their conversation and wanting to know more about the girl who tasted like cherries he allowed his aura and scent to permit the area and watched as everyone except the miko got into defensive stances, he walked into the clearing and saw the miko look up at him confusion, anger, and an emotion he could not name flash through her eyes. "Sesshomaru?"

* * *

Her voice came out breathy and utterly sweet and he found himself wishing they were alone so he could continue his exploration of her neck. Inwardly growling at his lost train of thoughts he walked closer.

"Sesshomaru get the hell away from here, I'm not giving you the Tetsusaiga!" If Sesshomaru had no self-control he would of rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha I do not wish for the sword at the moment, I'm here for a different reason." And with that he turned his gaze over to Kagome. She blushed lightly and stood up.

"Ah hell no!" screamed Inuyasha snottily. "Kagome is going no where with you!" Kagome turned towards Inuyasha with a bittersweet smile on her face, immediately he knew what was coming.

"Inuyasha..." He winced. "SIT!" and with that he ate dirt. If Sesshomaru had no self-control he would of laughed so damn hard he would be literally rolling on the forest floor killing himself with laughter. After he calmed his inward screeching and taunting, he in a flash claimed the miko in his arms and ran off.

* * *

When they got out of hearing range Sesshomaru stopped and set her down. She looked at him warily and plopped down to the ground. He sat down near her, but kept some space there. After some time he could see she was getting a little uneasy, since no one was talking. After awhile Kagome couldn't take it anymore. 

"So…Why am I here?" He looked at her for a second.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and in return you will answer them."

"WAIT A SECOND, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" He merely shrugged; she glared at him and than smiled. "I have an idea how about every question you ask I get to ask a question and each question of ours will be answered truthfully?" He looked thoughtful.

'This could be dangerous especially if she asks a really personal question, hmm I shall humor her.' "Fine I agree." She smiled brightly and he found himself slightly entranced, quickly shaking himself out of it (inwardly of course) he asked his first question. "Why is it you travel with my worthless half breed brother?" she glared at him slightly.

"For one he's not worthless and too because I want too." He looked skeptical. "Fine," she said exasperated. "I was the one who broke the jewel of four souls and since I broke it I find it my duty to help recover the shards and I want too, Happy?" He nodded. "Okay my turn." she stroked her hair thoughtfully. "Okay why is it you want the tetsusaiga so badly? I mean it can't help you, you can't hold or use it because your not half and half and it helps Inuyasha by keeping his demon blood at bay and I think your strong enough without it, so what's the use?" He smirked at her and she found herself slightly frightened and yet excited by the look.

"You wish too know, the reason is I enjoy bothering my dear little brother, I know I have no purpose with the sword, but I love the look on his face when I say it's mine and rightfully belongs to me." Her eyes widened and she gawked at him.

"How deceitful." she whispered, he merely smirked wider. She smiled.

"Now I know for a fact you did not originate from this era, your clothes are simply too different as well as your attitude."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY ATTITUDE?!" He glared.

"That is wrong, your emotions change too much and you are more outspoken than the humans here." she shrugged, but nodded.

"You're right I live five hundred years in the future and the well in Inuyasha's forest, the bone eater's well is the passage to my time and back."

'Wow.' he thought. 'I knew she was different, but I had no idea she was that different.'

"So…my turn, okay, Do you have kids?" his eyes widened a fraction at that question.

"NO." he said slightly roughly, she smiled at him innocently. Smirking he asked,

"What about you?" he didn't get the rise he was anticipating.

"Nah no kids yet, I'm only seventeen so obviously not."

"It would not be strange for you to have children at your age, many people have kids before that age."

"Yes but that is here, not in my time it's considered dishonorable to have a child so soon." Again he was shocked.

'Dishonorable.' he chanted in his head. "So…Sesshomaru do you have a girlfriend?"

"A what?"

"Umm a wife." he still looked slightly questioning. "Um...well a...um a mate yeah do you have a mate?"

"No." he answered. "Do you?"

"Me nah no one to cozy with yet."

"Why would you cozy with a mate?"

"Is that your question?" "Yes." "Um well in my time when you mate or get married its forever, and because you love the person you're mating. Though sometimes people tend to go back on those vows or rituals."

"In this time to go back on the mating ritual or cheat, the other mate can kill you and the other who was your cheating partner. But it also depends on the type of demon. An Inuyoukai like myself mates for life."

"Wow." she whispered. 'Kind of harsh but awesome.' She was quiet for some time and Sesshomaru found himself wishing she was out of questions. "Sesshomaru why are you here?"

'No such luck.' "Meaning alive or here in this area with you?"

"With me."

'Why am I here am I going insane, I'm talking civilly with a human, a disgusting smelly human.' _'Now you know that's a lie.' said his blood beast._ 'Not you.' _'Yes me, and the real reason is, I like this girl she's tasty_.' 'She's a human.' _'Doesn't matter to me, she's perfect, she has a nice body, it seems that she's adopted that fox child and she's patient enough to hang around our half brother, that's got to mean something, also she did not argue when we hinted we wanted to talk to her, and she did not push us away when we were sucking her neck.' _'Means absolutely nothing, all of that.' _'Keep telling your self that. I know the truth and you know what, I want her!'_ 'You can't have her she belongs to my half brother, and I won't allow it.' _'Number one Inuyasha is going to mate that clay pot, and number two you can't stop me, because you are me and you can't deny she tastes delectable!'_

"Ah Sesshomaru are you going to answer me?" He looked up to see the miko a lot closer than she had been before he started arguing with his beast, she looked slightly worried. He just kept looking at her as though he did not register her question. "Sesshomaru woo hoo any one home?" she waved her hand in front of his face, he caught it and she gasped, he was looking at her intensely. In an instant he had her pinned to the ground and was sucking hungrily on her right neck. "Sesshomaru!" she gasped, she moaned softly, just loud enough for him to hear. He felt his blood beast purr at being able to taste the female again.

'WHY AM I DOING THIS?'

'WHY IS HE DOING THIS?' Kagome's mind started to get foggy when she felt his hands begin to stroke her side's slightly. Sesshomaru's beast was thriving he could smell the woman's arousal and that just flamed his beast's want for her more. _'Mmm delicious, right?' _"FUCK!" He pulled away quickly practically launching a meter away from the girl. She sat up and looked at him. Her eyes were slightly misty and confused; her hand was resting where he had tasted her. He was gone in a white flash, leaving the bewildered Kagome behind. Once her mind cleared, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'What's wrong with me?' After some time she heard Sango and Miroku's voice calling her, she called back and when they entered the area, no one talked. Kagome mounted Kirara with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku and they all went back to camp.

* * *

Kagome laid silently in her sleeping bag, thinking. She did not know why Sesshomaru had acted the way he did, and vice versa. 

What she did understand was, no matter how much she denied it; she liked it when he sucked on her neck. She sighed, 'Maybe it's because of me having depraved love syndrome?' That wasn't a real syndrome but it should have been one, especially since it happened to a lot of people. Including her. 'GAH my senses are so fried, EMOTIONAL OVERLOAD!!!!' She sighed again. 'I should get some sleep.' With that she nestled further into her sleeping bag and allowed sleep to claim her. Little did she know a certain monk watched her and contemplated the reason on why she had been so quiet after they found her.

* * *

**AUTHORESS CORNER:**

**Okay hopefully none of you are confused. Cause my best friend KJMINAME was. ****Before Sesshomaru jumps(Snickers) Kagome, he's arguing with his blood beast. Which is the use of the Italics. Mainly the italics are Sesshomaru's beast talking. Again some of you are probably thinking that Sesshomaru is still OOC and that's the main idea and I don't really know if I explained too well in the chapter but, you see he's OOC because his beast wants Kagome, and even though he has steel walled control(Usually) his beast is stronger in it's desire for Kagome against Sesshomaru's resistance, and you're probably wondering about the swearing part too. Sorry but I imagine if Sesshomaru had less control in actions he'd have less control in words, and thoughts too. Hmm thoughts as well that's a clue for chapter three. That's Person Of A Strange Origin over and out. **


	3. Interesting Voice

**DISCLAIMOR: THIS PERSON OF A STRANGE ORIGIN DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA! THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO THE PERSON WHO THOUGHT THEM UP, who happens to be RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. There you go!**

**CHAPTER 3 INTERESTING VOICE**

A few weeks had passed since that incident and it was still a secret between him and her although Kagome hadn't seen or heard a breath from the western lord; it was obvious he was disgusted by his rash behavior. This thought strangely made her sad, but she shook it off wondering why she felt that way. She sighed. Currently the gang had taken residence in a home of one of the innocence they were helping. It was a man who had his wife and daughter kidnapped by some snake demon. She sighed again. Inuyasha was out looking for the snake demon's scent, Shippo was asleep, Miroku and Sango were walking the village shopping and she well, she was watching over Shippo, while making supper and sewing up one of Miroku's robes. She slid her hand over the finished work and set it off to the side. She stirred the ramen, and that's when Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku got back. She awoke Shippo and they ate in silence until.

"Kagome what did you and Sesshomaru talk about?" asked Miroku suddenly. She looked up at him and gulped at the curious stares from her companions.

"Nothing much." she finally answered.

"It had to be something, after all the trouble he went through just to talk to you." said Miroku.

'Damn you Miroku for noticing.' she thought. "He wanted to know what I knew about Naraku." she said.

"Couldn't he of gone to me?" said Inuyasha his voice suspicious.

"Um... He hates you Inuyasha and he wanted to know how I can purify the sacred jewel shards." she said quickly. They all nodded. Suddenly she stood. "I'm going for a quick walk K." and with that she turned and left the hut. She couldn't believe how easily she lied to her friends.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked currently through one of many forests in his land. It had been a week since his last encounter with the female that traveled with his half brother. He sighed softly and ran his hand through his silver locks. He was craving her and he hated to admit it but he was. His beast was strangely ecstatic at his inward declaration, and he had to remind his beast several times that she did not want him. Through all the convincing his beast was NOT convinced. He groaned and stopped. HE REALLY NEEDED TO GET HER OUT OF HIS THOUGHTS RIGHT NOW! _'Now aren't you being rash?'_ said his blood beast. He groaned again. 'Go away.' he thought. _'Oh come on now, say please and maybe.' _He growled. _'That's not scary you know.' _'Oh will you shut...' He never finished that for a soft sound drifted to his ears. 'What is that?' he followed the sound.

* * *

Smiling Kagome walked through the peaceful forest. She slid her hand through the leaves and bended down every once in awhile to graze her fingertips across the flowers. She giggled. It was so calm here, and being here made her happy. Though there was one thought that continued to nag her. 'What was going on with Sesshomaru?' He plagued her in her dreams, in her wakened state and throughout random times when someone was talking to her. Sighing she stopped. She bent over and picked a lily from the ground. Smiling she sat and began to sing: 

_See the morning tide, hear the breathy call, some times I often wonder do I not see at all_

* * *

_Takes the breath away, to see the setting sun, and hear the call that sweetly sings and moves the shadows fall_

He had never heard such a beautiful voice before. As the sound grew louder he began to feel his heart beat within his chest rapidly. He slid the bush branches back and to his surprise a creature like a goddess sat in the clearing. She was turned away from him all he could see was the glossy blackness of her hair and hear the sound of her endless melody drift and swirl around his ears.

_Come to me it calls to those who'll listen with their ears they hear and sing to chase away their shameful hidden fears_

He watched her stand and gracefully walk to a tree and pick a blossom from it.

_So listen well until the fall, and hear that strangers call_

'Beautiful.' he thought. Slowly he came out from his hiding place and stood in the center of the clearing, waiting for his goddess to notice him.

_MmmmHmmmm Laaaa La Hear your strangers call_

She turned and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. His goddess was...

_La La La La La Hmmmmmm mmmmmm call_

"Kagome." he breathed. At the sound of her name Kagome opened her eyes and found Sesshomaru in the clearing watching. She gasped and her eyes the color of clear sapphire widened. Her red lips open in awe, her normally creamy skin, pale with horror.

"You...you...didn't hear that...d...did you?" She asked.

"And if I did?" he said his voice back to its normal ice tone, though it seemed to Kagome more of a facade now. She blushed and looked to the ground, obviously embarrassed by being caught. _'I want her.' said his beast._ 'No, how many times to I have to explain it, she does not want us.' he hissed at his beast. His eyes flashed red for a moment. _'She will.'_ He moved closer to her, and Kagome being to busy wallowing in her embarrassment did not see him until she was trapped against a tree. She gasped and looked him in the eyes. They were honey molten gold an astonishing similarity to the suns hue, though slightly reddened on the rim. He leaned closer and she found it difficult to breathe when he was pressed so close to her.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

* * *

**AUTHORESS CORNER:**

**Sorry about the Cliffhanger but yeah. Anyway in this chapter as you probably guessed anything written like this LALA was a lyric, also it was in Italics but don't confuse that with Sesshomaru's beast in the chapter. I made up the lyrics but the tune would sound something like the tune to _"To Ral Lo Ral Lo Ral"_. I'm not exactly sure if that's how you write it but if anyone knows the song tell me huh, and if you don't and want the real lyrics just say so, okay. Also you probably noticed the turn in Sesshomaru's thoughts about Kagome, and didn't I mention that in the last AUTHORESS CORNER. Hmmmmm I think I did. By the way I got a review saying that they understood this fanfiction, it was just it seemed like some random out of the blue thing. Well actually it kind of was. I was thinking to myself one day. "Hmm what would happen if Sesshomaru and Kagome met and sesshomaru saved her life and than something weird happened?" So yeah. But I am going somewhere with this fanfic. So no worries okay. POASO. Smile you got fanfics.**


	4. Interesting Taste Part 2

Previously on CURIOUSITY:

She gasped and looked him in the eyes. They were honey molten gold an astonishing similarity to the suns hue, though slightly reddened on the rim. He leaned closer and she found it difficult to breathe when he was pressed so close to her.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

**CHAPTER 4 INTERESTING TASTE PART 2**

He pressed his forehead against hers and instead of answering; she felt his fingers find themselves tangled within her hair. He grasped her hair and tilted her head slightly leaning closer; he grazed his lips against hers briefly.

"Kagome." He whispered. She gasped and felt his mouth press against hers in a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened, but soon closed. Slowly she slid her arms around his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. He made a small sound and pulled her closer, pressing his lips more firmly against hers. _'Bliss.'_ was all his blood beast had to say and annoyingly he agreed with it. Pulling away gently he licked her bottom lip. She gasped her eyes open once more, and Sesshomaru took the moment and slipped his tongue in. Groaning he pulled her nearer, after hearing the slight noise she made.

'Oh my god,' she thought. 'I'm kissing Sesshomaru.' but that was cut off when he slid his tongue leisurely against hers. Moaning softly she gripped his hair. Growling, she felt his hands slide down and smooth over her hips and thighs. He growled a little louder and pulled her tongue in his mouth, sucking on it he smoothed one of his hands over her stomach and the other on the small of her back.

'Delicious.' Thought Sesshomaru. _'Told you.' _Ignoring his beast he pulled away from a gasping Kagome and came to nuzzle at her neck. He grabbed at her collar and pulled it down. Nuzzling a little more, he nipped the already marked skin, and slowly began sucking at it. She gasped and with a little push against the small of her back she arched into him. Smirking inwardly he noted how soft her skin really was. 'Like satin.' he mused. But sadly this had to end, and the moment was ruined by

"KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU?" Yelled Inuyasha close to bursting into the clearing. Swearing softly he slowly leaned away, cupped her cheek, kissed her on the lips gently, and with a flash of white he was gone, leaving a very wide eyed and confused Kagome. "Kagome." Inuyasha screamed once more.

"Inuyasha." she croaked before simultaneously passing out.

* * *

"Do you think she'll wake up anytime soon?" She heard Shippo ask his voice sad and rough, like he had been crying. No one answered but the rustle of cloth told her someone was holding him.

"Shippo." she groaned opening her eyes. Hearing her, she felt everyone gather near, as she carefully sat up.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Asked Shippo. She nodded.

"What happened? Why am I sore?" she asked.

"Well we went looking for you..." Started Shippo.

"Yeah and when we found ya, you pass out on us." Finished Inuyasha. She looked at him and realized he didn't look to happy.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" His eyes narrowed.

"Kagome." but before he could say anything Sango butted in.

"Well Inuyasha thinks..." but she was cut off to by…

"Sesshomaru's scent is all over you." Inuyasha said rudely. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo glared at him, even Kirara managed a hiss of anger. All thinking the same thing.

'So tactless.' but his statement had the desired effect making Kagome's eyes widen. Suddenly her memories came back to her. She cleared her throat her cheeks as red as Inuyasha's fire rat kimono.

"I uh…"

"Yes?" said Inuyasha leaning closer.

"We umm..."

"Spit it out Kagome!" He yelled.

"Kissed." she squeaked. Everyone's mouth fell open. Kagome swore she heard crickets, it was THAT quiet. Well until…

"WHAT!" Roared Inuyasha. She winced. "KAGOME YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FRICK'N KIDDING ME." He was panting now. From the anger or the shock she didn't know which, all she knew was he was real PISSED. She looked down the blush still staining her cheeks

"Shippo can you leave for a sec?"

"But." he protested. She looked at him.

"Please?" And he left the room. When he was gone she began to talk. She told them her first encounter with him, and her second, and her last. Leaving the most heated details out. While she talked she noticed Miroku's face become grave, Sango's become sympathetic, understanding and Inuyasha's horrified and even, if possible, more pissed off, when she finished she looked at the floor fiddling with her fingers, wishing someone would say something. She heard the rustle of clothes and looked to see Inuyasha leave the hut. She looked at Sango.

"It's alright Kagome." Was all she said smiling weakly.

* * *

**AUTHORESS CORNER:**

**Another KIND OF CLIFFHANGER but that's KIND OF but not really. This capter was so more heated than the other chapters. Not REAL heated but worse than the other chapters. Again Sesshomaru argued with his beast and hopefully you understood it. The same rules applied as in chapter two. And in the last chapter I was able to describe what Sesshomaru saw Kagome like. YES!!**

**I had wanted to do that for so long but... never had a way to input it. Anyway, you probably noticed that Sesshomaru is beginning to agree with his beast. Hopefully this chapter wasn't confusing and all that jazz(Love that phrase) See ya POASO. **

**P.S. Sorry for not updating and please review.**


	5. Interesting Plans

**CHAPTER 5 INTERESTING PLANS**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Kagome's run in with Sesshomaru. Two weeks since then, and she hadn't seen him since. She felt his aura though which truly vexed her. She swore she felt it. When she voiced this Inuyasha had tensed and then relaxed telling her she felt nothing. Since then Inuyasha had vowed to keep Sesshomaru away from her, and never allowed her out of his sight. Except for when she was bathing then he made Sango stay with her until they got back. She was so mad at him for this, though she never said so. What was she suppose to say 'Inuyasha I really want you to leave me be, after all I do enjoy your brothers company.' It even rhymes, she snorted.

"You okay Kagome?" asked Sango. She only nodded falling back in to her thoughts. She sighed softly; of course since Inuyasha wouldn't let her be alone for even a second, she found other ways to defy him. For example, she absolutely refused to ride on his back causing her to ride on Kirara with Sango, and Shippo, and Miroku to ride on his back instead. Of course they both weren't too happy with that, but really Kagome couldn't care less. Right now they were in a hut with Kikyo; yes they had finally gotten to where she was at. Kikyo had three jewel shards, which were finally fused with the rest of the jewel. Kagome had guessed they needed at least seven more. Two were with Koga and they were now talking to Kikyo if she had heard any rumors of more.

"There are two." Kikyo said leaning gently on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Do you know where?" asked Miroku.

"In the west." Kagome heard Inuyasha growl.

"Are you sure the west Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked seeming tense.

"Yes Inuyasha the west, why is that a problem?"

"Western lands meaning my brother's lands." he said growling. Kagome's breath hitched.

'Sesshomaru is the lord of the western lands? I should of known after all Myoga said their father was the lord before, I didn't think he would inherit it, it just didn't click. After all Sesshomaru is the elder brother and was probably raised on politics just to take over after his father died.' Being too deep in thought she hadn't noticed everyone standing.

"Kagome." No answer. "Kagome." Still no answer. "KAGOME!" she looked up startled.

"Sorry." she said standing. They walked out of the hut and began their arrangements until...

"Inuyasha may I travel with you?" they looked to see Kikyo in the doorway.

"Sure." he said. Kagome closed her eyes.

'Man is this going to be a horrible trip.' she thought. They of course didn't notice someone watching them.

* * *

He couldn't help but be pissed. Why you ask. Well let's see. Inuyasha was being totally selfish, keeping Kagome in sight all the time, never letting her be alone. It was becoming increasingly irritating. He wanted to hold her again damn it. He knew she wanted it too. He had every so often let his aura touch hers, and he would watch as she relaxed or look around hopefully. He smirked.

'Little vixen.' He thought fondly. When she told Inuyasha this, he would tense, untense then say nothing was there, and then she'd look so disappointed. He was thrilled when she refused to ride on his back, causing a huge scene. Ending with her with the woman, and fox child. The monk riding on his back instead. After all he had his Kikyo with him, why bother with Kagome. But of course the Kikyo person could travel on her soul stealers. He had seen the defiance in her eyes, when Inuyasha had said he wouldn't let him near her anymore. He had seen the way she had glared at him, positively furious. Oh and yes at night he had seen the way she tossed and turned. Her lovely scent over powering everything. It had taken all his self control not to swipe her from the group, take her home, and explore the rest of her. He watched as they walked towards his lands. He smirked at the fuming look on his brother's face. He sniffed indignantly at the smell of dirt and clay that came off that Kikyo thing. The thoughtful, zone look on Kagome's face told him what she was thinking. She always adopted that look when thinking of him. He grazed his aura against hers again. Her eyes glistened and she perked up, looking around. Smiling he let her get a glimpse of him. She gasped slightly.

"Kagome, what is it?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Umm... I thought I felt a jewel shard, but it was a false alarm." Sesshomaru's smirk widened.

'My little vixen.' Suddenly he frowned. 'I need to get her alone again.' Sighing inaudibly, he left towards his castle. As he traveled the perfect plan was formed within his mind.

* * *

Kagome glared at the sleeping Inuyasha. He was in a tree with Kikyo tied up in his arms. Sure she didn't love him anymore and he being there with her wasn't hurting her. Noooooo, the reason for her distress was... Inuyasha's behavior. They had been traveling for a few days now and ever since they crossed the border into Sesshomaru's lands he had been quicker to anger, pushing them harder, brooding a heck of a lot more, and the classic getting sat more too. She was tired of his PMS-E attitude. She rubbed her temples and resumed her glaring. Grumbling she lay down and closed her eyes. After all she was getting nowhere glaring at a sleeping form. Biting her lip softly she wondered where this chase of the jewels would take them. They were getting closer to the rumored shards in the territory. But something was up. Yesterday the jewel shards changed position. At first they were heading to the northern and western borders, and then all of a sudden it doubled back and headed to the middle of the western territory. Kagome knew that it wasn't just coincidence. She knew that they would reach their destination soon too. The prickly feeling in her senses (Associated to her sensing a jewel shard) was getting stronger with every step. Sighing she rolled over to face the tree she was sleeping by. Opening her eyes she stared at the bark. Sliding her hand from her sleeping bag she pushed her bangs back and snuggled deeper within the confines. Closing her eyes once more, she decided that the sooner she got to the jewel shards the better. After all that was one more confusion added to her already emotionally fried brain and when it was gone she could focus on much more pleasant agendas.

* * *

**_Dream Sequence_**

Kagome walked slowly within the amazing gardens around her.

"Kagome." She whirled around. Her eyes widened and she gasped. In front of her was Sesshomaru. He smiled softly which caused her eyes to widen even more.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered her voice soft and breathy. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. He opened them. "What are you...?" She began but stopped when she noticed his eyes were lidded.

"Kagome." He murmured. "I'll come for you soon." Her mouth went agape.

"W...what?" His smile brightened and his eyes positively glowed.

"I'll come for you Kagome. I'll find a way to get to you."

**_END_**

Kagome tried her best to ignore the loud voices that reached into her unconscious mind. (A.N. Can you blame the poor girl?)Desperately she clung to her sleep. But her efforts were futile and she sat up. Immediately she was welcomed with the sight of Inuyasha and Sango arguing. She glared at them.

"Would you two shut it." She hissed. They stopped and looked over at her, surprise etched onto their faces. She yawned. Her eyes still blurry she stood and packed up her things. All stayed quiet until she turned to them, after packing, she asked what was up.

"Well... we wanted to get going." Stated Sango. "But I didn't want to wake you just yet, but INUYASHA." Her eyes strayed to the half-demon and glared. "Said it best we do. I suppose we argued for no reason, since we woke you up anyway." She then looked at Kagome and gave her an apologetic look. Kagome nodded and smiled at Sango. Kagome walked over to Kirara who transformed. She pulled her back pack up and set it on her. Sliding on her she smiled over at everyone.

"Shall we?"

* * *

After traveling for a few hours, Kagome began to feel they were close to closing in on the jewel shards.

"Inuyasha we're about half a mile away from the shards." Inuyasha seemed to push even harder to their destination.

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

They burst into a clearing to see the whole area surrounded in trees. Kagome looked straight ahead.

"Inuyasha they should be right past those trees." Kagome said pointing past the ones in front of her. They burst through the clearing. What waited shocked them.

In front of them was an elaborate castle standing in the middle of a vast clearing (A.N. And I mean _vast_). It was white, and seemed even taller than the gates. The doors were tall and would probably fit a fully transformed Sesshomaru through them. A road traveled from the doors to the gates. The road was paved with some kind of sparkly gravel. At the start of each side of the castle there seemed to have a concrete or maybe it was a wooden wall that reached around and disappeared off to the sides. At the door of the castle were two guards. Each guard was heavily armored and held a sword, dagger, and spear in their hands and at their waist, also bow and arrows on their backs. At each of their sides was a dog. (Around the size of a very large Alaskan malamute, as tall as a Doberman.)

"Kagome are you sure the jewel shards are in there?" Asked Sango looking worried and for good reason.

"P...positive." Kagome answered. When they reached the guards. They crossed their spears over each other in front of the door.

"State your business here." Kagome watched as Inuyasha opened his mouth and...

"I'm Kagome, and this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha. We have..."

"You are Kagome, the miko searching for the Shikon?" Asked the guard interrupting Kagome who beat Inuyasha to introductions. She nodded slowly. Suddenly the guard's spears pulled away and the guard turned and knocked harshly on a knocker that had been hidden behind him. The giant gates pulled in. The guard bowed to Kagome, who blushed. "The Lady Kagome and her followers may enter." Kagome turned and looked behind her at the others. Slowly she walked in the hall. It was white like the outside but seemed to shine in the light. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the walls were elegantly adorned with paintings of mild battle scenes. One picture caught Kagome's eye. It was hung right in the middle of the forked staircase. It was trimmed in a crystal frame, and shone brightly against the wall behind it. The picture was of a light blue haired woman, with amber colored eyes, and pale fair skin. A thin magenta stripe framed each of her high cheek bones, and a smile graced her red lips. She wore an ocean blue kimono that reached the floor. An obvious lady of the court dressed in formal wear. What stood out the most for Kagome was the dark purple crescent moon that lay on her forehead.

"Welcome." Looking up at the top of the stair case was none other than Sesshomaru himself. Kagome's breath caught, as she watched him began to walk down the right staircase.

"Sesshomaru." Growled Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home Inuyasha." Everyone's eyes widened. Some figuring out the reason to which that guard knew who Kagome had been. Sesshomaru's gaze landed on Kagome, and walked slowly towards her. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped in front of her, a complete disregard to the fact Kikyo was there.

"Why in the hell do you have jewel shards Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha roughly.

"My business is with the miko." His eyes never wavered away from Kagome and his voice was of perfect confection of a formal Off. Inuyasha practically began to foam at the mouth.

"What ever you have to say to her, you can say to me." Sesshomaru merely glanced at him, and then resumed his attention to Kagome.

"My business is with the miko." he repeated. Inuyasha opened his mouth when he was pushed gently to the side. He looked to see Kagome look up at him.

"Inuyasha it'll be okay." she turned her eyes to Sesshomaru. "Do you have jewel shards?" she asked softly. He nodded and pulled a pouch out of his kimono top. He held it out to her, she reached forward to grab the bag, but he pulled back a little out of her reach. She looked up at him questionably.

"If you want the jewel shards, you will talk to me. Alone."

**

* * *

AUTHORESS CORNER:**

**Hello everybody. Another cliffhanger. I hope you liked this chapter, because I really did. Clearing up things time. 1.) You're probably wondering who the woman is. Well if you have a guess and you guessed it right I'll send a smile your way. If you guess right I'll also consider you a very SMART person. It should be pretty simple to guess who it is though, soooooo. 2.) The dream sequence was something I put in to confuse Kagome; I hope it didn't confuse any of you. Oh and sorry for not updating in awhile. I'll try and update soon okay. Happy New Years!!! or close to new years that is.**

**C-YA, POASO.**


	6. Interesting Confession Part 1

Previously on CURIOSITY:

"Do you have jewel shards?" she asked softly. He nodded and pulled a pouch out of his kimono top. He held it out to her, she reached forward to grab the bag, but he pulled back a little out of her reach. She looked up at him questionably.

"If you want the jewel shards, you will talk to me. Alone."

**CHAPTER 6 INTERESTING CONFESSION PART 1**

Kagome gaped at him. The look on his face told her he was completely serious.

"O…Okay." She stuttered.

"WHAT!" Yelled Inuyasha who grabbed on to Kagome's shoulders. "You can't be serious Kagome!" She blushed.

"Inuyasha you want the jewel shards don't you?" He spluttered.

"Of course!"

"Well the only way we're going to get them, is if I talk to Sesshomaru."

"I'll fight him." Kagome shook her head.

"No Inuyasha, this is an easier way."

"I don't trust him Kagome." Inuyasha whispered his eyes concerned. She smiled softly.

"I know, but there's no other logical way." She turned to him. He motioned for her to follow him. She was about to follow, when he suddenly whirled around and growled. She turned to see Inuyasha had inched towards them.

"You will all stay here." He said menacingly. Inuyasha stopped inching and glared. Sesshomaru began moving again, and Kagome followed. Kagome wondered why he had acted so angry.

* * *

As they moved throughout the castle, Kagome gave up on trying to memorize the way she came.

'The place is like a maze.' She thought in awe. Suddenly she bumped into something. She looked up and blushed realizing she wasn't paying attention. "Sorry." she mumbled. To her surprise he smirked and opened a door. He ushered her into the room. She jumped slightly when the door shutting resounded in the room. It was kind of dark and she felt strangely vulnerable. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her from behind and rested themselves up against her. She was about to scream when...

"You surprised me when you did not put up a fight." Spoke Sesshomaru.

"I...I didn't think it necessary." She whispered hating how small her voice sounded. She felt him nuzzle her neck and she tried to ignore the electric bolt that shot up her spine when he nibbled on the spot. She realized that was the same place her hickey was. He nipped it harshly causing her to gasp. "S...Sesshomaru...W…What are y...you do...doing?" She asked her voice was again breathy. He smirked against her neck. Suddenly she felt herself get flung on top of something. Numbly she realized it was a bed. 'That hadn't been here before.' Her eyes widened and she felt him pounce on top of her. She could make out his facial features. She gasped again.

"What am I doing?" He whispered huskily in her ear. "I'm exploring _you_ Kagome." Her breath catched. She felt her blouse get pulled off, and the warmth of his breath caress her neck, then her shoulder, and collar bone. He nibbled her collar bone, taking it slow with her. He rubbed her thigh gently. Slowly Kagome threaded her fingers through his hair. Caught up in the new feelings he invoked in her. He came up and kissed her on the lips. Nibbling gently. He slid his tongue into her mouth and explored it hungrily. She moaned in the back of her throat. He pulled away all of a sudden and slowly kissed the place she had his hickey on. He cut through the last piece of fabric, carelessly throwing it to the side. He nibbled her collar bone, and kissed the place above her right breast. Slowly he licked her nipple, causing her to make a sharp intake of breath. He gently began sucking it and his hand went up to massage the other. She gasped and moaned, clutching his hair in her hand. He pulled away from her nipple and kissed his way over to the other. Again he licked it and applied suction to it. Rubbing her other breast like he did the last one. He rolled the stiff peak between his fingers and kissed his way back up her neck and chin. He kissed her lips again, nibbling on her tongue. He licked his way down her chin again. Nibbling, licking, and kissing, a path down her neck, and in the valley between her breasts. He swirled his tongue around her naval and licked it sensually. He dipped his tongue in her belly button and she gasped. She saw him grin up at her naughtily. He crawled up her body again and kissed her again. Slowly he brought his tongue out and licked her lips. She opened her mouth to his wandering tongue, and he plunged it greedily in her mouth. He pulled her tongue into his mouth and began sucking on it. She gasped and pulled away, finally coming to herself.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him wide eyed. He looked down at her.

"I told you Ka-go-me." She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You said you wanted to talk." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was because Inuyasha was in the room. I like my home not destroyed." Suddenly she pushed him off. He looked at her, a confused look on his face, as she got up and slid her blouse on. She looked at her ruined bra and shook her head. She turned to him, looking at the ground. "I thought you wanted me." He said. She blushed.

"I...I...well...you see." He smirked and stood up walking closer to her like a predator. She looked up at him realizing how much trouble she was in. She walked backwards, and ended up against the wall. In a flash he had her sandwiched between the wall and him.

"You wanted me before. Why not now?"

"I was influenced." She said quickly, trying not to look into his eyes.

"Really." He murmured. "And what pray tell influenced you?" He watched the blush return to her cheeks.

"Ummmm...It..." He brought his hand to her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him.

"Now, now Kagome. Let me guess." He pressed his body against hers, and brought his lips closer to her neck. "Was it this?" He kissed her neck gently and began sucking it. She groaned and put her head back.

'Stop, stop, stop.' Her mind chanted.

"Or." He whispered, looking into her eyes. She felt him pull her head back to look at him. Slowly he kissed her. His hand held her chin firmly as he massaged her trembling lips with his own. He felt her tentatively kiss him back. He steadied himself against the wall as he kissed her. It was gentle and it made Kagome feel tingly all over. He pulled away and smiled down at her, his eyes lidded and darker than ever. Her eyes were still closed and her lips slightly parted. "Was it that?" He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at the smiling demon.

"I don't know." She answered her voice soft, breathy and weak. He smiled and ran a clawed hand through her hair.

"Really?" He murmured. He kissed her cheek and gently ran butterfly kisses all over her face. Kagome closed her eyes again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked. He pulled away and looked at her a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes why am I?" He mumbled. She opened her cloudy eyes and watched him. 'Why?' The question echoed in his mind. _'I want her that's why.' _Sesshomaru contemplated his beast thoughtfully. 'Do you truly?' He asked. _'Yes.' _It hissed. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke warily.

_'She's right in front of us.' _Responded his beast. _'We can have her. She wants us. It's in her scent.' _Sesshomaru mentally shook his head. 'In her scent yes but not in her logical mind.' _'So?' _Answered his beast stubbornly. 'Now…' _'Right.' _Said his beast. _'We want her willingly or else she won't want us anymore. What shall we do?' _'We'll _give her _time.' Slowly Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "The truth Kagome is I want you." She gasped her eyes widened. "I have no other reason, I have no other explanation, and I do not know why. It's simply what it is. I want you but you can't make up your mind if you want me or not. So I will wait for you. I will give you time." She listened and with every word her eyes became more confused. She looked at him with respect, confusion, adoration, desire, and trust.

"Alright." She whispered. He smiled again and leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome here as long as you wish, as well as your other companions. Even Inuyasha. Though if he destroys my home or disrespects my guests I will throw him out." And with that he turned and walked towards the door, he opened it and stopped. He turned towards her. "If you want to take a bath just ask one of the servants and they will help you. All you have to do is tell them your name." After he said that he left Kagome completely alone. She looked around the room.

'What's going to happen from here?' She asked herself.

* * *

**AUTHORESS CORNER:**

**I AM BACK MY LOVELIES!!! OH HOW I MISSED YOU ALL! (Sighs) Well now that I am back here is a chapter to make up for my long absence. I also put out another fanfiction which will be a side project so don't get your hopes up on it getting updated very soon. As well as I put up another chapter for I Watched You Change. **

**POASO**

**P.s. Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Confessions Part 2

**CHAPTER 7**

**Confessions Part 2**

Kagome sat in the hot springs staring at the elegant rock. Yes ladies and gentleman she was staring at the wall. Why? Well let's see shall we.

**_Flashback_**

**_Slowly Sesshomaru opened his eyes. _**

**_"The truth Kagome is I want you." She gasped her eyes widened. "I have no other reason, I have no other explanation, and I do not know why. It's simply what it is. I want you but you can't make up your mind if you want me or not. So I will wait for you. I will give you time." She listened and with every word her eyes became more confused._**

**_End_**_ **Flashback**_

CAN YOU SEE WHY? She had no idea he could be so passionate, and needy, and wanting, and, and. She had no grasp on this. She curled up against herself. She had left the room and like Sesshomaru said she found a servant. At first she was a little skeptical that by just telling the servant who she was would get her someone. Imagine to her surprise when she had the servant's eyes had widened and immediately bowed low to the ground and shot off on. _How can I help you 'M lady? What do you need 'M lady? Are you hungry 'M lady?_ The list was endless, and the only way she had shut up was when she had to order her, which she hadn't liked to do. After all she was a gentle creature at heart who thought everyone deserved to be treated equal. Well anyway, when the servant quieted down, Kagome asked if she could have a bath, and the servant immediately bowed and asked her to follow her. She brought her here, and shot off on questions like... _Would you like some new clothes 'M lady and would you like me to wash your hair 'M lad, _And so many other embarrassing things. Boy was she thrilled when the servant had been summoned to someone else.

'What was with the 'M lady crap?' That was the worse thing. 'M lady was usually reserved for high honored guests, or ladies of the court, or ladies of a land. Not someone like her who couldn't even control her miko power, who wasn't even royalty. She sighed. 'I'm not even a high honored guest,' suddenly she blushed. The thoughts of her former confrontation with the Lord of the lands swimming her mind. 'Maybe to him.' Her blush deepened, and she quickly stood up and dried herself off. She slid the kimono on, more than thankful a **different** servant had popped in and set it on the bench. She walked over to the mirror and gasped. She knew by the feel of the kimono it was probably expensive, but that paled to the look of it.

It was silk, and reached her ankles. It hugged her curves modestly and admittedly the color brought out her hair and eyes. The kimono itself was a deep blue color, and the obi was silver. The sleeves belled and if she laid her hands at her sides, they would brush the floor. The patterns were of black and silver swirls. She also had a silver and deep blue colored fan that tucked into her obi. She stared in awe at her reflection. Wondering why Sesshomaru would let her wear such an extravagant thing. Suddenly something materialized behind her, she screamed, and the person winced. She would have glared at her intruder, except the said intruder was groveling and begging that _this lowly servant_ be forgiven for disrupting the Lady and yadda yadda yadda. Having enough Kagome finally yelled.

"Stop," Joyfully the girl shut her mouth. Sighing, she knew she would have to treat her like a servant since she probably knew no other way. 'Doesn't mean I have to be rude.' She smiled brightly at the girl who relaxed slightly. "It's okay," Kagome said. "But why are you here?" The girl stood and bowed quite low to the ground.

"I was informed I was to help you with your apparel today 'M lady." Kagome held the glare within her.

"I can dress myself." She snapped. The servant immediately flinched and Kagome realized that she was being too harsh. Especially when the girl bowed much lower than before.

"Of course 'M lady I'm so sorry, it's just my Lord told me to help you with anything I can, and..." After awhile Kagome tuned her rambling out.

'My Lord,' she blinked. 'Sesshomaru!?' She cleared her throat and the girl stopped babbling. She smiled kindly at the girl. "What's your name?" Kagome asked. The girl seemed quite taken aback.

"Mirla 'M lady." She said with a bow. She nodded.

"My name's Kagome and I have a question. Do you have any idea how I should put up my hair?" Mirla seemed to beam at her and immediately shot off in a whole bunch of different styles she could use. In the end Kagome went with a sophisticated approach. Where her hair was swept up into an elegant swirl bun, which was held up by four hair chopsticks in the colors of deep blue and silver. When her hair was done, she slipped her feet into this very comfortable slipper like shoes, where after dressing she was asked to follow Mirla to the Dining hall. Apparently dinner was to be served within minutes.

* * *

When Kagome walked into the dining hall, she was surprised to see Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara there. She gasped.

"Guys!"

"Kagome!" Squealed Shippo and Sango, who immediately shot up to hug her. They pulled away.

"Kagome you look so beautiful." Giggled Sango. Shippo nodded enthusiastically from her shoulder.

"Yeah Kagome you look like a princess!" Replied Shippo. Kagome laughed and pulled him from her shoulder into her arms.

"Oh I do, do I?" Again an enthusiastic nod.

"You look like a lady from the court Kagome." Stated Miroku strolling up to them. She beamed at him but narrowed her eyes when he opened his arms wide for a hug. "

I swear monk if you fondle me I'll knock you all the way to my time." Said monk flinched and set his arms down. She smiled over at Inuyasha who began to walk over to her. His face showed off the worry that radiated off him in waves.

"Kagome are you alright? Sesshomaru didn't hurt you did he?" Kagome shook her head and smiled at him brightly.

"No Inuyasha he really just wanted to talk to me." Inuyasha seemed unconvinced but dropped it for now.

"Did you get the jewel shards?" Kagome's eyes widened.

'I can't believe I forgot about the shards.'

"Um no." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you get the jewel shards?" Kagome took a deep breath and opened her mouth to answer until the doors opened behind her. Everyone looked and in walked Sesshomaru looking elegant in his pristine white clothes. Strangely the sight of him took Kagome's breath away; she struggled to breath as the Demon slinked gracefully into the room. Followed by a grumpy Jaken and an energetic Rin. "Yo Sesshomaru where's the jewel shards?" Inuyasha immediately asked. Sighing Kagome finally managed to breathe and glared over at Inuyasha. Instead of sitting down, Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha, and strode over to her and held out his hand.

"Kagome," He murmured. With a small gasp of surprise, Kagome stared into his honey dripping eyes and placed her hand in his. Slowly as if not to startle her, he lifted her hand to his lips, slowly bowed and kissed the back of her hand. With that the breath was stolen from her lungs once more.

"Sesshomaru you bastard don't ignore me!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"How was your bath?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, still ignoring Inuyasha. Kagome flushed slightly as the memories of their talk resurfaced.

"Fine. Thank you for asking." He smiled secretively at her and stood up. Slowly he dropped her hand and returned his to his side.

"You are my guest my dear and I wish for your comfort." She flushed again and shyly tucked a strand of hair that escaped her bun behind her ear. Inuyasha who was in the background seemed to explode with rage.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled. Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome and gestured her to follow, while sliding past her and without a glance at Inuyasha spoke.

"Be silent you ignorant puppy and sit down. Dinner shall be served soon." Inuyasha's jaw dropped and all other occupants applauded Sesshomaru's biting comment.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Surprisingly Inuyasha sat down as well as everyone else. Also to everyone else's surprise Kagome was placed to the left of where Sesshomaru sat. To which the seating arrangement had Miroku and Sango sharing a look. Especially since during dinner Sesshomaru showered Kagome with attention. To which amazingly, Kagome took in stride, But of course not without a blush or... four. By the end of the dinner, Inuyasha sat smoldering in his seat. When the last plate was cleared Sesshomaru stood up and slid Kagome's seat out, taking her hand as she stood. He pulled her hand to his lips and brushed them against her skin. Causing Kagome's breath to hitch. Especially with the smoldering look he was giving her. Inuyasha finally seemed to have enough.

"SESSHOMARU LEAVE KAGOME ALONE YOU BASTARD!!" Kagome flushed and glared at the hanyou opening her mouth to strike but until…

"What I do with Kagome is no longer you're concern or business." All eyes turned to Sesshomaru at his remark. Inuyasha gaped at his elder sibling for a minute before regaining the use of his mouth.

"What the hell do you mean not my business? Of course it is!"

"No it is not." Stated Sesshomaru simply while motioning Kagome away from the table. Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly.

"Yes it is you asshole, Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation which makes her mine." The look on Sesshomaru's face at Inuyasha's words was murderous. His eyes were piercing and looked as if they were beginning to redden on the rims. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome and saw her eyes slightly rimmed in tears.

"Insolent whelp." Stated Sesshomaru before he charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha being to slow didn't have time to do anything before he was held a foot off the floor by the neck. Inuyasha choked out and began to turn red at the lack of oxygen. Sesshomaru squeezed his throat harder. "You are useless," Stated Sesshomaru. "A dishonorable child, you aren't even worthy to breath the air a rodent does. I might as well kill you now."

**_Authoress Corner: _**

**_Sorry about that cliff hanger. But I had to do it. The next chapter is not far off so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed it and again sorry for the long wait. _**


	8. Encounters Part 1

**Chapter 8 Interesting **

**Encounter Part 1**

"I might as well kill you now." Everyone's eyes widened and they stared at the two. Kagome shot over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his arm.

"Sesshomaru wait, please don't." She cried. He looked down at her a questionable look in his eyes.

"Why would you stand up for his life. He constantly puts you down and flaunts his dead lover in your face." She looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please don't." She whispered. He looked down at her confused.

"He is not worthy of your kindness."

"I know but please, I don't want you to kill him. It's not worth it. Sesshomaru it's not worth it, please." He looked down at the tears beginning to flood her eyes. He sighed inaudibly, nodded slowly and dropped him to the ground. Inuyasha gasped for breath, the color in his face returning to normal.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her out of the room. He yanked her down the hall into another room. She looked around seeing a desk, a shelf of books, and a futon (Which kind of looked like a couch) at the side, and a window with black and silver curtains with his insignia on it. She heard the door slam and she watched as he sauntered over to his desk, and sat down in the chair. He pulled some paper work in front of him and began working on it. She blinked at him a few times, wondering where the passionate man she met yesterday was now. She sighed and walked over to the futon and sat. She leaned back and relaxed. Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed again and rubbed her temples. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru staring at her. She flushed and looked down at the carpet.

"What?" She asked. She heard a small chuckle and she looked up at him astonished. He smiled slightly at her and she blushed again. He cocked his head to the side and stood slowly. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I was angry." He reached up to her face and brushed the back of his palm against her cheek. Kagome looked down at him. He gave her an adoring look and leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss. Slowly he pressed a hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He put his other hand on her knee and slowly slipped it in between her legs and spread them open. He scooted closer to her and pressed up against her. Kagome slid her hands through his silver strands, scraping the pads of her fingertips against his head. She sighed against his lips. Suddenly she tensed and pulled away. She stood and walked around him. He turned and looked at her with lidded eyes.

"Look I should be going, um we have a whole bunch of…"

"You're still undecided." She looked at him shocked. He stood and walked over to her. He pressed her up against the wall, and put his hands on either side of her head on the wall. He cocked his head to the side.

"You want me, am I right?" Kagome looked down a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I do, it's just..."

"You're afraid." Kagome nodded.

"Look at me," He murmured. She looked up at him. He smiled softly at her, a hand coming up to caress her cheek softly. "You're going to leave for shard hunting tomorrow right?" Kagome nodded, still unable to look away from him. "Let me travel with you and while I do, give me one week to make up your mind." Their eyes locked and he leaned down. his lips a few centimeters away from hers. "Just one week to make you unafraid of wanting me. One week." After a few minutes of silence she answered.

"Okay." He smiled seductively at her.

"Let's seal the deal." He kissed her gently on the lips. Unable to help it, Kagome leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sesshomaru kissed the side of her lips, to her cheek. He kissed down her cheek to her neck slowly. He breathed in her scent while kissing her neck. He pressed his lips against the mark on her neck and sighed. Kagome bit her lip as he massaged the mark. She slid her hand into his hair, holding his head to keep it there. Suddenly there was a knock at the door followed by it being opened rudely. Sesshomaru glared over at the door that revealed Inuyasha standing over and stepping on a disgruntled Jaken.

"What the is going on?" Yelled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to Inuyasha, when Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her, and was surprised to see a furious gaze on her face.

"Inuyasha go away." Inuyasha winced slightly at her tone, which clearly was a _-I'm going to sit you, if you don't leave and drop it-_ tone. He stood his ground anyways.

"No, I'm not leaving till you're away from him." To illustrate this he pointed angrily at Sesshomaru. Kagome shook her head.

"No Inuyasha I'm safer right where I am." Inuyasha gawked at her.

"You think I'd hurt you?" She sighed at his hurt look.

"With your words yes." He looked at the floor guiltily.

"You know I didn't really mean it. I...I was mad and I wasn't thinking."

"You never do." Stated Kagome. His ears plastered to his skull, as he ran a hand on the back of his neck.

"Kagome..."

"I know, Inuyasha, I know." He looked up and smiled at her awkwardly. Sesshomaru growled softly, which got a surprised look from Kagome. She felt her hand get grabbed and gently pulled along. When they passed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ushered her on his left. Opposite his right where Inuyasha stood, and shielded her out of Inuyasha's sight. For a few minutes they walked along until they heard

"Lord Sesshomaru!" They stopped and turned to see Rin running towards them at top speed. Sesshomaru let go of her hand and as Rin collided with his legs, he caught her and managed to keep on his feet. Rin giggled and pulled away. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru; I didn't mean to run into you." Sesshomaru nodded and with that Rin's attention turned to Kagome. Her eyes widened and a toothy grin so big graced her features, Kagome swore she was going to burst. "I remember you!" Squealed Rin. Kagome smiled at the little girl and kneeled down in front of her.

"I remember you too Rin. My name's Kagome by the way." Rin nodded and inched closer to her.

"Would you like to pick flowers with me? Lord Sesshomaru has really pretty gardens." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and saw the almost tender look he was giving them, but she turned back to Rin quickly.

"I'd love to Rin." Rin squealed again but looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru could you watch us please?" Sesshomaru looked down at the two with barely hidden fondness. He wanted to, especially since this would help him settle Kagome's mind but he realized he had paper work to do, lots of paper work to do.

"Not today Rin, have Jaken supervise." Rin sighed but nodded and begin pulling Kagome along. Kagome stood quickly and followed. Though her gaze stayed at Sesshomaru, who realized that Kagome was staring at him longingly. He gave her a small smile. She smiled brightly back at him, before disappearing around the corner. With a mental sigh, Sesshomaru began the journey back to his study.

* * *

Kagome smiled down at Rin who was making a flower wreath. She looked over at Jaken who was grumpily sitting underneath a tree, watching them. Kagome smiled at him but was ignored. She ignored his blatant refusal of her and began playing with the petals on a rose.

"Kagome." She looked up at Rin, who was looking at her nervously.

"Yes Rin." Rin looked down at the ground and than looked up at her.

"Kagome do you like Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome blushed slightly and looked at the ground.

"Umm yes Rin I do."

"How much do you like him?" Kagome's blush deepened.

"I don't know Rin." She stated truthfully. She looked up to see Rin nodding slowly.

"I understand. If it helps he likes you." Kagome's blush which had died down came back with a vengeance.

"Really?" Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked.

"By the way he looks at you and the fight that happened when Inuyasha was being mean." Kagome nodded.

"Would you marry him Kagome?" Kagome spluttered slightly and looked at Rin aghast.

"I'm too young to be thinking about that." Said Kagome quickly. Rin looked disappointedly at the ground.

"Oh." Was all she said. Kagome for unknown reasons felt guilt rip at her belly. Especially when Rin gave the ground the saddest look she had ever seen.

"Rin," At the mention of her name Rin looked up at her. "I would probably marry him." Rin beamed and bounced over to her and gave her a hug.

"I knew it!" Squeaked Rin. "I think you and Lord Sesshomaru would look really cute together. Also maybe you could be my mommy." Rin looked shyly at the ground from Kagome's lap. Kagome smiled gently at the child and pulled her closer.

"For now Rin I... I'll be your mommy okay?" Rin smiled up at her and wrapped her little arms around Kagome's neck.

"Thank you." Whispered Rin gratefully. Kagome felt tears rim her eyes at the child's sincerity and she held on to the little girl a little harder.

"Well isn't this a touching moment." Kagome looked up to see a man who looked like the age twenty two. He had long waist length black hair, sky blue eyes and pale light skin. He had two black stripes on each cheek and a green sun burst on his forehead. He was wearing a black silk hakama and a matching black kimono. A red stripe ran down the side of his top and the side of his pants. A sword hung from his hip. Kagome stared the shock of a jewel shard tingle shooting up her spine when she looked over at him. Kagome let Rin go and slowly stood, while sliding Rin behind her. The man's grin widened. "Protective, how lovely. Do you really think that would work though?" Her eyes narrowed. He chuckled slightly. "You don't like me do you?"

"Pardon me sir but no not as of yet." He shrugged.

"It's a shame I'm a very... loveable guy." He smirked at her while looking her up and down. She scowled at him and opened up her mouth to retaliate...

"What are you doing here?" The man turned around and Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru. He looked pissed. He looked indifferent and cold. He looked so different than the man she was beginning to know.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru I was just looking for you." Sesshomaru didn't seem at all convinced.

"In the gardens?" The man shrugged again. Sesshomaru looked even colder and when he spoke his voice was like ice. "You are not a guest in this household. You are trespassing on my lands and are pestering my guests. Answer my question or leave." The man shifted slightly gaining the height and royalty he had lacked.

"I wanted to form an alliance with you. As you know my father recently passed away and in his will it was one of his wishes that I try and form an alliance with the western land and the lord." Sesshomaru showed no emotion that he cared or wanted an alliance with this man. Personally Kagome couldn't blame him.

"You have tried now you will leave." The man looked taken aback.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are being unreasonable, I have a lot to offer you're land..."

"You have nothing I want. Your lands may be the second largest but you have nothing else I neither need nor want." The man looked smug. Slowly he pulled a bag out of kimono. The little bag was black leather and pulsed with power.

"Jewel shards." Was all the man said. Kagome gasped gaining the attention of both demons.

"I knew you had some." The man looked at her strangely and slowly the most mischevious and lecherous look appeared on his face.

"You can see the shards can't you," Kagome looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yes that's right I remember now. So the rumors of a priestess with the ability to sense and purify the shards are true. What a fine specimen you are, not to mention delicious looking." A loud growl was heard and it lowered dangerously when the man took a step towards Kagome. The man looked over at Sesshomaru. "What a fine catch _you_ made Lord Sesshomaru. Would you mind if I buy her."

"Now see here you I'm not property!" Yelled Kagome.

"Hmm feisty too, I suppose..."

"SILENCE!!!" The man looked at Sesshomaru startled along with everyone else. Sesshomaru's aura practically swam about him and like what happened with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's eyes were lined with red. "Lord Lear you are disrespectful and dishonorable. You will leave now or I will kill you and relieve you of your lands." Lord Lear seemed to deflate at Sesshomaru's venomous voice turned and began to leave. Kagome nearly panicked as she watched him leave. She ran over to Sesshomaru practically dragging Rin along with her.

"Sesshomaru wait what about the shards?" He looked down at her and growled softly.

"Lear." Lord Lear stopped and turned slightly around. "If I alliance myself with your lands, you will give me the shards?" Lord Lear smirked.

"Yes." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled at him so brightly, Sesshomaru thought it worth allying himself with a demon like Lord Lear.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hopefully none of you readers are bored. Because yes I believe that chapter was lacking in finesse. Of course feel free to correct me (wink) Anyyyyy waaaayyyyy... Sesshomaru as you can see is being more open with Kagome, and as you probably guessed it is because he wants her and the only way he's going to get her is if he shows his real self. I suppose you're all going awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww with the whole Rin thing. At least I hope you are (Glances at screen paranoid) are you? (Voice timid) (Readers shrug) (Author pouts) Well I suppose I'm going to have to up the ante I guess. Well next chapter will be less than exciting in the beginning, but if all goes well (author glares over at muses who shrink away from the frosty look) I hope to get the next chapter out with some exciting moments with sess and kag in it, along with some Kouga action. BTW as you guessed Lord Lear is an OC and he's MINE so I have no need for a disclaimer. Lord Lear's name rhymes with Spear. Lear, spear, you get it right? Oh and another look at the next chapter perhaps I'll say this: You meet another lord.(authoress smiles mischievously while giggling evilly) Look out lovelies and tune in next time for the next input of CURIOSITY. Chapter dedicated to _**PLF94. **_Thank you very much for your review. It made me post this sooner. _**

**_POASO _**


	9. Encounter Part 2

**_Chapter 9-Interesting Encounter Part 2_**

Sesshomaru never liked Lord Lear. And I mean NEVER! Yet up until this point Sesshomaru would have admitted (only to himself mind you) that he didn't hate the demon. Well that of course changed as of now, when Lord Lear was practically salivating while looking at Kagome, while giving her these disgustingly suggestive looks, all the while giving him the most annoying damnable smirk ever. Yes right now Sesshomaru admitted he HATED Lord Lear and by the looks of it Kagome was not far off. She had scooted her chair as close as possible to his and as far away as possible from Lears, her face was red from the looks she was receiving and from keeping her temper in check. All the while everyone was waiting for Sesshomaru to finish reading the contract for the alliance. He admitted that it was neatly written up and Sesshomaru had an inkling that Lear's father had done it not Lear himself.

In reality Sesshomaru hadn't known that Lear's father died. Lord Ariod was a well respected leader but hadn't gotten along with Sesshomarus father. The reason he had not known.

A few days before his father's death, Lord Ariod had come to his father beseeching to grant an alliance. Before the alliance was even finalized Sesshomaru's father had died, severing the ties and became lost as Sesshomaru become lord, forgotten within the battles and rituals of his initiation. He assumed it was fitting that Lord Ariod put alliance with the Western Lands in his will. He inwardly sighed and quickly read the last paragraph. He stopped though and reread the last sentence. His eyes widened a millimeter.

'He didn't.' He reread it over and over again but the sentence meant the same, no matter how he analyzed it. He growled softly, which caught the attention of all the occupants. Including Lord Lear, Kagome, surprisingly Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Kikyo, who were gathered. Sesshomaru looked up and glared at Lord Lear. "Have you actually read this?" Lear smirked.

"Why yes I have, is there a problem?" Sesshomaru's glare turned even icier.

"Than why is it you don't have a problem with the last sentence of the last section of this alliance declaration?" Lear's smirk if possible increased even more.

"Could you remind me what it is?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"That in the case of one of us dies if we do not have a lady or a child all benefits of the land immediately go to one another." Lear cocked his head to the side, a sly smirk still on his face.

"Yes I remember now, lovely don't you think?"

"No." Stated Sesshomaru flatly. "If I was to be murdered than I would have my successor take over my lands." Lear chuckled softly.

"And do you _Lord _Sesshomaru have a successor?" Sesshomaru smirked, which he could tell shocked almost half of the room, even Lear.

"My half-brother would be better off than you owning my lands." With that said the occupants in the room gawked at Sesshomaru. Lord Lear looked angry.

"That half-breed ruling your lands?! It would fall into chaos!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me Lord Lear what is your reason for this? For I know it was not your father who put this into the alliance declaration he would have not been so bold. Do you plan to kill me?" Lord Lear sneered.

"As if I would double cross an alliance." Sesshomaru stood now.

"You are nothing like your father Lord Lear. He was an honorable man." Lord Lear stood as well his sneer still firmly in place.

"And what about you _Lord _Sesshomaru, maybe you're a little too much like your father." Lord Lear looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes and smirked. "Yes a lot like your dear departed father. Have a thirst for human flesh now?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"You are trudging on shaky ground Lord Lear." Lord Lear smirked.

"Am I? What about you Sesshomaru, hanging around this female like a male in mating season. You even have her sitting at your left. How pathetic." In an instant Sesshomaru pounced on Lord Lear. They began to fight, everyone else unable to see what was going on for they were moving to fast. Suddenly Lord Lear was thrown across the room and rammed into the wall. He stood, staggering slightly. He glared heatedly, blood beginning to drip from his nose. Sesshomaru smirked at him, lifting the bag of jewel shards up, having taken them from Lord Lear's shirt.

"You will leave my lands now Lear, you have worn out your welcome." Lord Lear sneered.

"You truly are like your father." To this Lord Lear looked around the room. "Hanging around humans and half breeds." With that said he turned and left. Everything was quiet for fear of setting off the bomb Sesshomaru had become. Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth Sesshomaru spoke.

"We will leave for hunting now." He walked around the (strangely unharmed) table and to the door. Just as he was about to open it Inuyasha spoke.

"Wait a minute who said you were coming with us!" Sesshomaru turned and gave Inuyasha a sharp look. Kagome just knew this wouldn't end well.

___________

Inuyasha walked in the front of the group mumbling obscenities underneath his breath. As Kagome had guessed the fight on whether or not Sesshomaru traveled with them had ended badly. Sesshomaru had of course informed Inuyasha that 'indeed' he **would** be traveling with them, so Inuyasha said 'Ah hell no' ending in a fight which ended with her sitting Inuyasha and glaring at Sesshomaru. So here she was with Inuyasha at the front of the group brooding, beside him was Kikyo, while she was walking with Miroku, and Sango, with Shippo on her shoulder. Sesshomaru was walking behind them, hoping Kagome wouldn't be mad at him to much longer, especially since his beast would just not leave him alone. Believe him; you didn't want your other personality telling you, you were a jerk.

_'Because it's true!' Yelled his beast. _Sesshomaru ignored his beast. _'Don't ignore me that's not nice.'_

'Why not?' He asked his beast.

_'Well...um...you shouldn't ignore your inner voice. It can...really be bad for you.' _If his beast had a physical form, it probably would look like an idiot. _'Only because I'd look like you.' Shot his beast back. _Sesshomaru scowled, but stopped as Kagome fell into step with him. He gave her a soft, almost puppy dog look and she sighed.

"I wish you would have waited Sesshomaru, I wanted to tell Inuyasha because if worst came to worst I could have always threatened him with the -S- word." Sesshomaru nodded slowly.

"Forgive me?" He mumbled. She gave him a bright smile.

"Of course," She whispered. He smiled softly at her, causing her to blush and his beast to purr slightly.

_'I love how everything works out.' Stated his beast wistfully. _He inwardly scowled at it, but settled for looking at Kagome instead. She had changed back into her school uniform and Sesshomaru (Despite the fact it was improper of a lady like herself) enjoyed the way it fit her. It showed off her nice smooth legs. The way they curved up and how she moved underneath the skirt. Every once in awhile Sesshomaru swore he could see the nicest view of her...

"Sesshomaru!" He looked up sharply to see Kagome looking at him as was everyone else. Inuyasha was glaring at him, obviously annoyed as he was the one being ignored. He raised an eyebrow at the half-breed and gave him a slightly indifferent though questioning look. Inuyasha scowled softly before turning back around obviously choosing not to say anything. Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome whose cheeks were slightly red and Sesshomaru had a feeling that she knew what had distracted him.

Within minutes Sesshomaru tensed slightly, the feeling of an aura grazing across his senses. He watched as everyone else got in battle ready mode and then it came.

At the sight of a blue/white tornado everyone relaxed and Sesshomaru frowned slightly. When the tornado dissipated Sesshomaru got a look at who it was.

It was a male he had seen before, the one who not only scared Rin but also saved her life. He watched impassively as the male grinned widely at the group.

"Kouga," Stated Kagome slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru looked over at her, wondering silently how they knew the demon.

Kouga grinned cockily before coming over to her and grabbing her hands in his.

"Thought I'd dropped by." He said.

"Well now that you've dropped by, you can leave you mangy wolf." Said Inuyasha gruffly. Sesshomaru quite agreed with him.

"Shut up you stupid mutt. I'm here to see my woman." Kouga looked back at Kagome. Kouga tensed slightly, the strongest aura he had ever felt whipping roughly against his senses.

"You're woman." Spoke a cold voice. Kouga turned around to state yes, his woman but it died on his lips. Sesshomaru glared at Kouga his eyes icy and his expression thunderous. Kagome's eyes widened. Kouga dropped Kagome's hands wondering what he should do.

Obviously this demon was out of his league but he had claimed Kagome and he felt he should fight for her. So...

"What of it." Stated Kouga, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"You shall rethink your statement wolf and then correct it." He said his dripping with fury and a few members of the shard-hunting group trembled.

Kagome looked between Kouga and Sesshomaru almost desperate to stop the fight that was going to inevitably happen. Kouga straightened, his resolve deepening.

"Why? You have no claim over her." Stated Kouga.

"You are the one with no claim over her, back down now or I shall melt you into an unrecognizable pile of blood." Kouga winced slightly.

"Prove it." He said. There was no way he had a claim on her.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to slits and he went over to Kagome and grabbed her gently, yanking her close and pulling down her neckline.

"Hey!" Protested Kagome. Kagome watched Kouga's eyes get wide and she watched him look into her eyes.

"Kagome?" He stated tentatively, though Kagome didn't understand. Why did he look so hurt? She tried to pull out of Sesshomaru's grip but it merely tightened and he pulled her into his arms, shielding her from Kouga's view.

"You have your proof wolf now leave where you're not wanted." Stated Sesshomaru coldly. Kagome slowly watched Kouga turn around and he took a step away, suddenly he stopped, stiffened and turned around sharply.

"No," He stated stubbornly. "How do I know you didn't trick her?" Sesshomaru glared menacingly, his patience wearing thin. Finally Kagome understood.

"Kouga," She called gently. He looked at her hopefully. "It's true." Is what she finished with. Kouga's eyes widened and he stared at her beseechingly. "I'm sorry Kouga; I've told you before that I didn't love you." Kouga looked away, pain evident on his face. She watched him clench his jaw. Suddenly he nodded.

"Alright Kagome." He looked at Sesshomaru piercingly. "You take care of her. If not..." He let the warning hang before leaving in a swirl of dust.

"Well," Stated Miroku, breaking the tense atmosphere. "That was different."

­

______________________________________________

Kikyo strode by Inuyasha quietly, her thoughts a dark lull within her mind. Inside her something seemed to be calling and Kikyo knew she wouldn't resist.

It was time for her to bring Inuyasha into the light. She was tired of looking at him and knowing... _knowing_ that he didn't just see her, Kikyo, but he saw _HER_. She was tired of sharing Inuyasha with the memory of his love for Kagome.

Fear kept her quiet, for even though Kikyo knew that Kagome was an easy target, she knew that the Demon Lord who desired her wasn't. All her planning, her scheming had been shot to hell when Sesshomaru had joined the group. She had to use every acting skill she possessed not to scream in outrage when he had.

By the display with the wolf she knew that Sesshomaru was considerably protective of Kagome, which screwed her plans even further.

She hoped this wouldn't stop them though. Something had clicked within Kikyo's mind when at the castle and with a little help from a very naive guard Kikyo knew that when Kagome was dead no one would suspect her, because if everything went according to plan, they would suspect Sesshomaru.

__________________

When the group settled down for the night the long day seemed to melt away and the shard hunting group fell into sleep quite quickly. Except Kagome, who lay in her sleeping bag trying hard not to toss and turn, unable to sleep despite her tired eyes.

Little did she know of course her unrest kept up another one of our shard hunting inhabitants.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome move restlessly underneath the blanket she called a sleeping bag, feeling an edge at not being closer to her. Watching her fidget underneath the cloth didn't help either. Finally incapable to help it Sesshomaru moved closer to her and laid a hand on her thigh. She jumped and turned to look at him.

"Why are you at unease Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked softly. Kagome sighed and put a hand over his.

"I don't know." She said just as quietly back, knowing his sensitive hearing would pick it up. "I just cant sleep." Sesshomaru nodded slowly and came closer to her. He ran a hand soothingly over cheek, which made her yawn. He chuckled quietly while she muffled her own giggles against his sleeve. Suddenly she looked at him inquiringly. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"You are restless." He stated simply and even though his answer could mean many things Kagome understand he couldn't sleep because he was worried about her. She smiled at him.

"I'm just not really comfortable I guess." Is what she said. He nodded again and leaned away from her, sitting on his calves.

"Why do you suppose you are uncomfortable?" Kagome blinked owlishly.

"I don't know." She said after a moments pause. "I guess I guess I'm used to sleeping with Shippo. Maybe that's why?" Sesshomaru gave her a thoughtful look.

"Would you be against if I slept with you." Kagome blushed brightly.

"Umm..." Sesshomaru chuckled and he slowly ran a hand over her cheek again.

"We would just sleep." He murmured. Kagome swallowed. Would it really be that bad if she let him into her sleeping bag?

"I guess it's okay." He nodded again before they began to situate so they both could fit in. Sesshomaru ended up behind her and arm around her hugging her to him. She smiled and relaxed, feeling more at ease than she thought she would. She felt him press a kiss to her hair and tighten his grip on her.

"Sleep well Kagome." He whispered. Kagome's smile softened and slowly she drifted to sleep.

**_Authoress Corner: For all of those who have reviewed to me and given me support for not only the flame I received but because I was moving, this chapter is dedicated to you. Special thanks! If you reviewed for curiosity please scroll down and try and find your screen name. I admit I might have missed your name and I'm sorry if I did. Please if you review say so and the next chapter you'll see your name on the list. I PROMISE. Even if it takes me two hours I will get everyone I missed._**

**_As you can tell I changed a few things that I said I would have in the Authoress Corner of Chapter 8. BUT FEAR NOR DEAR READERS! I shall have those in the next chapter. You will meet another lord in the next chapter and hopefully I can get another cuddly moment between Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
_**

**_Well to say the least I was a little disappointed that I didn't get any cover art. I know it was a very interesting request and probably a litle unfair to all my readers but it was something I had really, really hoped someone would respond to. But no one did. I didn't get any cover art, not even something like pictures just thrown together. In reality it kind of hurt because I had put a lot of hope into the fact that I would get some. Well what else can I say... Hopefully I'll get some more computer time soon and get to work on Chapter 10. Well this is POASO (pronounced POE-SO) signing off.  
P.s. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9 and it wasn't a disappointment._**

**_Dedication for chapter 9 of curiosity  
Special Thanks To:_**

Lady Morganna Youre right and thank you! Im sorry for letting it get to me and I cant believe you took the time to do that. It must have taken at least 10 minutes... (Thinking)... Yes at least ten minutes. (Well maybe) And I agree with you. I dont like the name either. Also thank you... for saying that I inspire you. I think that might be the best thing anyone has said about my work. T_T Thank you so much.

**_AND_**

savewolf the angel of death I would like that a lot. My email address is pinky_ Thank you for reviewing. And dont worry soon the lemon will come up.

**_AND_**

WiccanMethuselah For the very sweet words that made me smile and start writing again. Thank you very much Wiccan. :)

**_Things to answer to:_**

Misananymous - Okay wow. That was about as bad as the flame. Though it did help though.

WolfAngel-Kaiasa Thank you. I worked really hard on that kimono.

Inuhoono That was graphic and funny! Thank you a lot. I cheered me up.

0000DragonLover00000 I think you should put up your stories. Especially if their Sesshomaru and Kagome :) Thank you for the review!

lost-vampire-of-hate No youre not getting bitchy and thank you!

SkyBear Im sincerely honored that I am on your list for subscribes T_T Thank you!

'Rose-Diva' Thanks Ill take that to heart next time I get flamed.

Silver Volken Raven I appreciate the support and the bashing words against the evil flamer/flamer community. Thank you!

asuka-2004 Thank you for saying that. You know how you get a lot of reviews that say the story was good but it never says how you are as a writer and you saying Im talented means a lot! Once again thanks!

monkey-101 Thank you Haley! :) sessysgurlapril13 Thank you. I cant believe you think mine is one of the best! Again thanks! A lot! duckyv91 That makes me feel a lot better. Thanks. Youre right too. The-Ostrich-Fairy You make me happy. ^_^ alittlesecrethidden123 Thank you for saying that. Its nice to know that it really isnt a documentary. Or at least sounds like one. 1Alisha Thank you for saying that it makes me feel very good about my actual writing. Ezarine Bloom Thank you for that. Youre right and again thank you for reviewing and actually reading this thing. Marufan Beat them down with a hammer. That actually gives me ideas. Thanks for reviewing and your positive funny support. :) Silhouette of a Fallen Angel I didnt think I had that many reviews. So wow... Thank you! (Love your profile name. Its sweet a$$) Carey Ann Lupin Thats funny and thanks for the review. I hope you have success in anything you write. Seriously. val3 Thank you for saying that its unique. Not exactly that word of course but it was implied as it was different though in a good way. :)

desdemona1980 Nice! But thank you it made me smile! :)

Lady Vinicia Thank you for understanding and saying youd give me time to update and that you can wait! It means a lot to me :)

xXKillorbeKilledXx Thank you and I wont take it to heart, the flame I mean.

Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle Thank you and I dont plan on stopping anytime soon! :)

ScoobyPup01 I wont stay that way I promise and thank you. By the way I love your scream name. I love Scooby Doo! :)

Vangoghgirl Thank you and youre right the positive out weighs the only flame I have ever gotten. Thank you again for pointing that out. :)

DarkenaNeko Thank you and after seeing all my support I definitely agree. I never knew I was so loved. (Not to sound cocky though)

Ampelaashley You seriously re-read my story over and over again like that? SWEET I LOVE YOU!

Dragoon Galaxy I will and thank you!

serasvictoria666 Thank you for saying that. I have a question. Do you write fanfiction because you have nothing up and I really want to read something of yours?

BlackKanji Thank you! Your review cheered me up a lot and made me laugh. Again thanks!

HarleyXX24 Thank you for saying that. Im very very happy you think so.

kitsunegirl48 Thank you and I did. I said And if you dont mind me saying F*** you. It made me feel better. Thank you for reviewing and giving me your support and Im happy you like it.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess Youre right and thank you! I wont let it get to me again. korinthis bloodrose Dont worry I havent given up yet. :) Stiffinme Thank you and I promise I wont. Icecoldprincess Thank you and by the time this comes out I hope Ive emailed you. Magickbendingdemon (Hugs you back and cuddles you for good measure) Thank you, you made me feel better. Umi no Kaiso Yeah Ive checked their profile and they have no stories. I kind of feel bad for getting depressed about it. But Im better now as you can tell. ^_^ Cindygirl Thank you, that makes me feel Higurashi-Uzumaki Thank you, I agree on D. (giggles) P.s. I liked the cookies (giggles) :)

**_Others that I appreciate very much:_**

Most Unlikely Angel

Golden-Eyed-Girl

foxgodess07

kagxsess

sesshoumarucrazy

missingnin0x0

Gepseyprincess

stargazer528

llebreknit

sweet pie 16

arisa0

cherryblossom44

uniqu3s0u7

lekitsume

blackfirefox

**_And anyone else I missed thats reviewed and offered their support. Thank you! All of you. _**

**_Person Of A Strange Origin_**


	10. Thoughts, Plots, and Conversation

**_Chapter 10- Thoughts, Plots, and Conversation_**

Kagome woke the next morning slowly. She felt warm and extremely safe. Her head was pillowed on something soft with a firmer base and she was surrounded by a soothing smell and aura. Her eyes snapped open and the realization that she was using Sesshomaru's shoulder and tail as a pillow brought a bright red flush to her cheeks. She leaned up and was witness to a rare very sweet smile from said pillow. She blushed deeper as he swept his fingers across her forehead, brushing back bangs and tucking loose strands behind her right ear.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning." She said, burrowing her face against his chest to hide her glowing cheeks. She heard and felt him chuckle, while a hand smoothed down her back.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked. She nodded and asked him the same thing. "Yes, I slept quite well." He murmured. Bravely, she peeked up at him. He was looking at her, his expression relaxed but not stoic. In fact, his eyes were warm and gentle, his aura content. He seemed to glow within a ball of happiness and it made Kagome's breath catch. She'd never seen him like this, never thought he could be so _blissful._

"You seem different." She whispered not wanting to break the mood.

"Do I?" He asked but then nodded. "I suppose that is possible. I _feel_ different, more in harmony with my beast. He is happy that I am giving into my attraction for you, happy that I am not fighting it and happy that I am actively pursuing you."

"Do you talk often?"

"It is a more common occurrence these days than in previous years."

"That's my fault isnt it?" He paused considering his words carefully.

"I would assume that yes, it is. His obvious desire of you is what made him so desperate to be heard."

"Sesshomaru, do you really want to be with me?"

"Haven't I said that I do?" Kagome shifted and sat up more, letting her fingers idly play with the fur on his tail. She didn't notice his sigh of pleasure as she petted it.

"You did but I can't really believe you would want a human. It's hard to think you want me when all you've ever done is ignore me or try to kill me."

"I am sorry about that." He said a look of worry on his face. She smiled bright and quick and spoke.

"Oh no, it's okay, I forgave you a long time ago. It's just well..." She froze wondering how to word it.

"Well what?" He prodded.

"Why?" She said. "Is it just because your beast wants me?" He seemed a little taken aback by her question because he spoke almost instantly.

"Yes, I suppose that is a large factor of my desire for you."

"Oh.." Her gaze dropped, her voice displaying a large amount of disappointment in that one sound.

"But that's not the only reason." He said quickly. "Kagome you must understand that my beast is me. We may seem separate but we are the same. What I want is usually the right or more reasonable thing but what he wants is what I secretly want. What I usually shouldn't want and though my desire started with him it is still me. Do you understand?" She looked confused but seemed to be trying to work that through.

"I'm a little fuzzy on the details but basically your beast wanted me because secretly you were attracted to me but now because you know it you're both still attracted to me but it started with you despite him saying he liked me first?" He smiled and laughed softly.

"Yes. It is quite remarkable how you were able to puzzle through that. It is hard to explain one's beast to someone who doesn't have one." She giggled.

"Oh, I have one alright. It may not actually speak to me but it's there. Like the devil on your shoulder whispering about the fun, dangerous thing you should do while the reasonable angel on your right shoulder is screaming at you to do the proper thing." He smiled at that and while her reference of angels and devils was odd it was still endearing.

* * *

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo tighter to him, having listened to Sesshomaru and Kagome's entire conversation. It was strange to be feeling so jealous of his brother for a reason that didn't involve demon blood. It was disconcerting listening to Kagome speak to Sesshomaru as if Sesshomaru was a decent guy and a friend. How could Kagome do that? Why couldn't she see how weird it was for Sesshomaru to be acting that way? Why couldn't she see he was probably just using her for a greater scheme?

'Don't worry Kagome,' He thought. 'When the time comes, I'll protect you.'

Kikyo lay quiet in Inuyasha's arms. Even when he held her closer and stayed tense as the Demon Lord and her reincarnation talked she lay as if asleep. She couldn't help but feel bitter at Inuyasha being upset from their conversation.

'It'll be over soon.' She thought. 'Soon my reincarnation will be out of the way.'

* * *

When everyone woke and got ready to eat and continue hunting, Kikyo left the camp, letting them assume she left to gather souls. Inuyasha promised to wait for her and she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek for his kindness. She was a little surprised by it but the warmth she felt from the small act of love did nothing to smother her need to own every inch of Inuyasha's love. With that in mind Kikyo summoned her power, masked her scent, and traveled out quickly by her soul stealers carrying her. When she reached a good distance away she used her power to call out. Her call was answered and minutes later, Lord Lear and a western lands warrior, her accomplices arrived.

The warrior bowed to Kikyo, while Lord Lear rolled his eyes. Kikyo smiled indulgently at the warrior, inwardly sickened by the adoring expression on his face. In truth, Kikyo was regretting her decision to seduce the man.

'You need him.' She thought. 'Without him you won't have the necessary supplies to frame the Demon Lord.'

"My lady we have come at your call, what would you have of us?" The warrior asked his voice naive and love struck. Once again Lord Lear rolled his eyes and gave her a sweet smile.

"Yes _lady_ Kikyo what do you _need_?" Said Lord Lear, his voice, words, and expression a mockery of the warriors reverence. The warrior didn't seem to notice. Kikyo sneered at him and like the atress she was put on the loving facade to keep the warrior in her trap. She moved sensuously towards him, letting her hand trail over his arm.

"Akane, you came so quickly, I can not express how your loyalty to me has made me feel." She murmured warmly. Akane puffed up and lightly brushed the sleeve of her shirt.

"Always." He whispered, his voice aching with love. Once again Kikyo felt sick but she pushed on.

"It is time we plan Kagome's downfall." Kikyo said. Akane looked a little uncomfortable at that but Kikyo touched his hand and she watched as his resolve hardened. "Akane you must proceed with Kagome's kidnapping soon. I'll inform you when she goes home. She always goes alone so you'll have your chance then." Akane nodded. "Once you have her you'll bring to the outskirts of Kaede's village. There you will kill her with a western land sword and leave it and her body there."

"What about Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Akane. "If he's there at the camp then they might not suspect him." Lord Lear smirked and spoke.

"Leave Sesshomaru to me, a little mischief at the palace will bring his retainer to him. When his retainer comes, Sesshomaru will feel obligated to leave and then of course it'll be suspicious his leaving right after the girl and right before she shows up dead." Akane nodded while Kikyo grinned evilly. It was perfect. "Of course, I do require an added incentive to do my part." Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him.

"What else do you want Lord Lear?" She asked keeping the tone of her voice polite but cold.

"The jewel shards." Kikyo blinked in surprise but then smirked.

"Why Lord Lear I didn't know you wanted them. I didn't know that you were a Demon Lord weak enough to feel the pull of the jewels false power." Lord Lear opened his mouth to protest but Kikyo carried on quickly. "But if that is your price for what you need to do then of course I shall give you the shards." Lord Lear gritted his teeth but he didn't say anything, knowing nothing he could say would correct Kikyo's statement. Lord Lear suddenly smiled and bowed to her sarcastically.

"By your leave _lady _Kikyo." He said before turning and leaving.

'Kikyo it is a shame we can not continue this partnership but with the shards it'll be easier using the woman Kagome as a puppet to do my bidding. It is too bad I will have to kill you and the warrior.' He thought as he left.

Kikyo sneered at his back. She looked back to Akane and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at her and spoke.

"What of us?" He asked. She smiled softly and touched his shoulder.

"I will find a way to make Inuyasha go to hell. I have a spell that will keep me on this plain so we can be together." She said. He stepped closer to her, his face anxious and hopeful.

"Truly?" She nodded. Suddenly he smiled brightly. "I can not wait to be with you my love. I count the days until you call me." She kissed him softly and with flesh rewarded him for his unknown gullibility.

As he left an hour and a half later Kikyo waved and thought of betrayal. She wasn't going to give Lord Lear the shards. She may be a tainted priestess but she was a priestess nonetheless and as such she wouldn't give something as powerful as the jewel shards to a demon of Lord Lear's caliber. She needed to get rid of him and the only way to do that would be through Lord Sesshomaru. She frowned.

'How can I do that though?' She asked herself. Minutes later a vicious smile replaced the frown on her face as she realized exactly what she could do to get rid of Lord Lear and how Akane would be useful in her endeavor.

* * *

Kagome was trying very hard not to get mad. Inuyasha had been harping at her to get breakfast done and quit frankly she was getting really ticked off by it.

"Hurry up, your being slow."

"I can only make it so fast so Inuyasha!" She said exasperated.

"Well make it faster woman, can't you even boil water." Kagome looked down and felt her eyes fill with tears. Suddenly Inuyasha yelped and Kagome looked up to see him holding his head while Sesshomaru was slowly walking towards her, having finished hunting.

"What the hell did you hit me for you bastard!" Sesshomaru gave him a cold look.

"You will speak with respect towards Kagome or you will not talk to her at all." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared and continued to rub his head but said nothing else realizing he'd been a little harsh. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and watched her give him a grateful smile. He nodded, giving her a tiny smile in return, before sitting down upon her sleeping bag. He couldn't help but feel warm at the memory of their conversation earlier that morning. It was oddly comforting to him to know she accepted his relationship with his beast. At this thought his beast slid into his consciousness.

_'She's wonderful isn't she?' His beast asked. _Annoyed but unable to disagree he inwardly nodded. '_She will be a perfect mate.'_ Once again he agreed. _'I'm glad you listened to me.' _And for the first time Sesshomaru agreed to that too.

* * *

Kikyo came back to the camp right as the group finished eating and packing. Inuyasha was glad to see her and couldn't help but pull her to him and nuzzle her hair. He sniffed her gently and though her scent was familiar it still wasn't comforting. He pulled away, smiled at her, and began the search. At the front of the group, Inuyasha did something he normally didn't do. He reflected about his life and his decisions. Kikyo used to smell like fresh forests and pleasant sweet smelling herbs but ever since she'd risen from death she'd smelt like grave dirt and bitter medicinal herbs. He'd never admit this to anyone but the smell almost made him sick. He could barely stand it and would often inhale a strong potpourri that knocked out his sense of smell so as not to offend Kikyo.

He loved her so much and hated that something about her repelled him but unfortunately that wasn't the only thing that did. She acted different than before. Sometimes she'd talk of life and her voice would be so filled with bitterness it almost made him wince. She would often even be cold or act angry towards him like he did something wrong. He didn't seem to know her anymore and though he was once told that it wasn't Kikyo in that body he'd never believed until now. He loved her though, until he thought he'd burst with it but he found himself wondering what would happen in their future. She couldn't bear his children and he doubted she had visions of flowers and white dresses. He was actually quite afraid that she wanted him to go to hell with her again.

'Could I do something like that for her?' He asked himself. Did he love her enough to do that? Even worse, what if she wanted him to become human? Would she really want to take away part of who he was?

'Will I ever be enough for her?' He thought. He closed his eyes and pictured acceptance form Kikyo about his demon side. He felt a twinge in his heart at what he pictured. 'And why, every time I think of true love and acceptance, does Kagome's smile come to mind?'

* * *

**_Authoress Corner: I updated! YEAH!! I have a little explaining to do... For one sorry about the wait. Number two is about the story itself. I put in a cute scene between Sesshomaru and Kagome and also placed in little scenes that show why Kikyo is jealous. I also put in things to show what Kikyo is planning and who she's planning it with. I also wanted to put in a scene where you see how protective Sesshomaru is of Kagome. And the last scene is Inuyasha reflecting on everything. I put this in because I wanted a little bit of his perspective. What I didn't put in I plan to put in the next chapter... For example: You didn't meet a new Lord in this chapter but I have it mapped out to meet him in the chapter (yes it's a him). Thanks for reading and please tell me if you liked this (I hope it's not a disappointment)._**

**_Person Of A Strange Origin_**


	11. Feeling, Plots, and More Powerful Demons

_**Chapter 11- Feelings, Plots, and More Powerful Demons**_

Sesshomaru was feeling on edge. There was something not right about the forest that made him feel like something was about to happen. He didn't like it. He did not like feeling out of sorts, which is exactly what he'd been feeling since their group began hunting that morning. He felt like their group was being followed and the fact that he wasn't able to detect a presence of any sorts was unsettling. He nearly jumped, something completely uncharacteristic of him, when Kagome touched his shoulder lightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking concerned. It was disconcerting that she picked up on his tension.

"I believe we are being watched." Suddenly Inuyasha jumped back to the end of the group where Sesshomaru and Kagome were, Kikyo clung to his back.

"You feel it too." He said his tone surprisingly benevolent considering he was talking to Sesshomaru. Kikyo slowly slid off his back while Sesshomaru nodded.

"I began feeling it as soon as we began our hunt." Inuyasha frowned.

"I didn't feel it until an hour ago." He said. A chuckle came from in front of them.

"I could never fool you Lord Sesshomaru. You always saw through my disguises." Said a melodious voice full of mischief. Sesshomaru scowled so fiercely it alarmed the whole group.

"Lord Tupol." He said and the way he said it was slightly condescending and irritated. The voice laughed again and right in front of their eyes a person jumped down from the trees. Inuyasha puffed up and Kagome took in the new person.

He was odd looking. His skin had a blue sheen while his eyes sparkled with a dark light. His eyes were lizard-like in appearance and if you looked closely you could see very tiny scales above and below them. He had shoulder length hair that was such a dark blue it looked black and he wore iridescent clothes that shimmered from color to color like a chameleon would when threatened. In fact Kagome thought she'd never seen anyone or anything quite like him. He seemed alien in appearance and yet if he wore modern day clothing, at a glance, you would never expect him to be anything but human. Kagome figured it was due to his aura which was calm but had a touch of mischievousness that lightened his eyes with warmth and something comfortably familiar.

He was grinning widely and noticing the attention on him, he bowed in a courtly manner.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Tupol, Lord of the Northern Lands." He looked at each group member but when his gaze rested on Sesshomaru and Kagome he seemed to evaluate their closeness with a critical eye. He frowned and took a deep breath through his mouth, like a lizard scenting for predators or prey. His eyes widened and he looked in astonishment at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru are you and the girl courting?" Kagome blushed furiously and couldn't help but look to Sesshomaru for his reaction. His gaze was on her and he seemed to weigh his words carefully before he spoke.

"We are... getting to know one another." Sesshomaru said. "We are seeing if we might fit together." Kagome blushed deeper at the implication of his words. She felt his hand brush hers and she knew it wasn't on accident. By the expression on his face, one he hid from the rest of the group, he was trying to reassure her of his words and the meaning behind them.

'Does he really mean he wants to be my...husband, my...mate?' Kagome stared at him and didn't realize her heart was in her eyes. Sesshomaru gave her a brief smile before looking back at Lord Tupol, his expression one of indifference. Kagome couldn't help but feel special that she received true emotion from him.

"I do not mean to breach protocol further Lord Tupol," Said Sesshomaru his tone implying it had been breached enough by Lord Tupol. "But what, may I ask, is your purpose for being here? Other than, of course, the desire to test your abilities." His tone of voice was a chastisement of Lord Tupol's behavior. Lord Tupol looked a little contrite. He straightened with purpose and power and spoke.

"There have been countless demons with jewel shards on my lands and while they're no match for my power their attacks are tedious and costly to my lands, its' people, and their resources. I've come to you with the purpose of joining your group to hunt for the shards in the hopes of eliminating my rogue demon problem."

Kagome couldn't help but stared at Lord Tupol and marvel at the difference between his stance and speech from earlier to right now. Sesshomaru look somewhat thoughtful before he spoke.

"I have no problem with you joining, however, it is not just my decision."

"Me either." Said Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara agreed. Inuyasha, on the other hand, sputtered.

"We don't need any other help." He spat. 'Especially not if Sesshomaru agrees.' He thought. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara rolled their eyes and Kagome glared. Kikyo stayed depressingly silent and Sesshomaru looked on indifferently. It didn't really matter to him whether Lord Tupol joined their group or not.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "It's not about needing help!"

"What's it about then?" Growled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled back, taking a step towards Inuyasha in warning. He didn't notice Lord Tupol's look of surprise at him.

Kagome scowled at him while placing a soothing hand on Sesshomaru's arm.

"Maybe because it'll be easier if he joins...Maybe because he wants to be helpful in any small way he can. It's not all about who's weak enough to need help Inuyasha, sometimes it's just about wanting to be _helpful_." Inuyasha's ears plastered themselves to his skull.

"I know that." He said quietly. Kagome sighed softly and nodded.

"I know you do but sometimes you act like you don't." Inuyasha paused for a minute before speaking gruffly.

"If he wants to be helpful than he can join us." Kagome couldn't help but smile brightly at him while everyone else silently applauded her ability to manipulate and guilt trip the half-demon into doing what she wanted him to do.

* * *

Kikyo stayed quiet throughout the whole confrontation with Lord Tupol, keeping her expression blank, as her thoughts flew into overdrive.

Lord Tupol joining the group was a complete surprise. It was not a good one either. In fact Kikyo was sure that it was a disaster. How was she going to successfully get rid of Kagome when all these powerful demons kept joining their group and falling for her charms. From what she could see Lord Tupol really liked her and that made Kikyo furious.

Tupol could really put a damper on her plans if he was inclined and that fact pissed her off to no end. She needed to go and talk to her conspirators.

In the guise of getting more souls she left, once again, to be surprised by Inuyasha saying they'd wait for her to return.

She settled a couple miles away, far enough out of the sight, sound, and feel of the group to hide her intentions.

She pulsed out her power, mixing her aura so only Lord Lear and Akane would feel it. Ten minutes later they appeared.

"Is it time already?" Lord Lear asked sounding somewhat surprised. Akane went over to Kikyo and touched a few wisps of her hair.

"When will she leave?" He asked. Kikyo shook her head.

"Kagome has not set a time and that's not the least of our worries. The Lord of the Northern Lands joined our group tonight and seems quite happy with Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship." Lear cursed soundly while Akane frowned.

"Lord Tupol?" He asked, his voice full of surprise. "What's he doing this far south?"

"Apparently," Said Kikyo. "He's come to join the hunt for the shards. He's had some trouble with rogue demons on his lands and he figures to stop the problem he needs to help us." Lord Lear cursed again.

"Meddling fool." He snarled. "Always putting his nose where it doesn't belong." Kikyo couldn't help but agree with him.

"What do we do now?" Akane asked his voice full of apprehension. Kikyo sighed.

"With the way Tupol seems to like Kagome we have no hope that it'll be easy to kill her. I believe it's best to postpone our plans." She had a look of disgust on her face and distaste was evident in her voice.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Lord Lear said. "If I remember correctly Kikyo you said you have five jewel shards?" Kikyo nodded a suspicious look on her face. "You're giving two to Akane to make sure he's strong enough to destroy Kagome, why not give me the other three to give to a demon to attack the group?"

"What!" Snapped Kikyo. "Give shards to a lowly demon? How can you even think such a..."

"Listen," Interrupted Lear. "Sesshomaru will leave once his retainer comes to get him. If Kagome is as proud as you say, she'll refuse an escort to the well which will leave the group together and her alone. A relatively strong demon with three shards will give the group enough trouble to keep them busy while Akane kills Kagome. The plan can still work. It'll still look suspicious that Sesshomaru left right after Kagome and with your magic, Sesshomaru's scent will be all over Kagome's dead body. It's fool proof."

"It sounds like it could work." Kikyo murmured quietly falling into her thoughts.

Akane looked at the triumphant expression on Lear's face and felt that tell tale feeling that danger was a foot. Something about this whole thing felt off and the look on Lear's face just made it worse.

'Why doesn't he want to wait until Lord Tupol is gone? It won't take much longer to acquire the rest of the shards. Why is he in such a hurry?' Akane was startled out of his thoughts when Kikyo spoke.

"I see no problem with that plan. In fact it is better than the original. It keeps Inuyasha and the rest busy in case Kagome flares her aura or screams." Kikyo's smirk was more than a little evil and discomforting. Akane ignored it to his best and touched her for reassurance. She smiled sweetly and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. Lord Lear smirked at the exchange and spoke.

"I believe I'll take my leave." His voice was back to mocking. Kikyo ignored it.

"The next time I call it'll hopefully be time to enact our plan." She said. Lear nodded and bowed tauntingly before leaving. When Akane could no longer feel his aura he turned to Kikyo and spoke his voice full of anxiety.

"I don't like the new plan." Kikyo sighed softly and touched his cheek.

"Why not?" She asked. "It is similar to that of the original plan. It has even less holes than the old one." Akane placed his hand over Kikyo's to hold it to his cheek.

"But it's not." He said. "We walked through the old plan for weeks to make it flawless. Adding something as complicated and unreliable as a demon with three shards is careless.

"Everything will be fine my love." Kikyo cooed. Akane stepped back refusing to be placated.

"We don't know that my lady. Demons are unpredictable. Even more so when the Jewel is added to the mix."

"I know that." She said. "I used to be the Jewel's Protector. Don't you think I know that from all the years of keeping it safe?" Akane was silent for a moment before he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't mean to imply anything." He looked at her pleadingly. "I worry about Lord Lear's intentions. He is hiding an agenda. He never really explained why he has such a grudge against Lord Sesshomaru. Even his desire of the shards are suspicious. How do we know he won't just take the shards and allow us to take the fall for Kagome's death?"

Kikyo reached out to take his hands. She held them up to her chest and squeezed them gently.

"Worrying about his intentions are useless. He must also be worrying about ours." Akane opened his mouth to object but she placed a finger on his lips. "We are, of course, nothing but honest with ours so we must trust he is as well. We must rely on each other to achieve our goals, don't you agree?" Akane nodded. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, pulling him to distraction with carnal pleasures.

'Besides,' Kikyo thought. 'Both of you are nothing but a means to an end.'

* * *

By the time Kikyo returned to the group it was dark enough that everyone agreed they should set up camp.

When it was done and dinner was finished being made, eaten, and cleaned up night had blanketed the land and the shard hunters deemed it was time to sleep. All had done so except Sesshomaru, Tupol, and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru slept in Kagome's sleeping bag with her, similar to the arrangement they had last night. Inuyasha, once again, slept in a tree with Kikyo in his arms while Lord Tupol sat adjacent to Sesshomaru and Kagome and across from Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep and was later grateful he couldn't when Tupol spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I do not mean to pry but... how was it you met Lady Kagome?"

"I tried to kill her." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Really?" Tupol asked his eyes wide. "How is it than you are courting?"

"Once Naraku was destroyed I felt it best to keep our truce. A few chance encounters with her while she was alone quickened my Beast's interest in her and mine followed soon after."

"I have never seen her manner of dress before or heard her speech patterns. What village does she come from?"

"She hails from a land far away and that is all I can say on the matter. If you wish further information you must ask Kagome herself and let her decide whether to tell you the rest." Tupol was lost in thought for a moment before he spoke again.

"She's a kind creature. Very forgiving and accepting of not only humans but of demons. Is she truly a priestess?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Tell me Lord Tupol what your great interest in her is? You ask the kind of questions a suitor might ask." His tone was curt and suspicious.

"Nothing like that." Tupol said quickly. "I have no designs on the girl and if I had I would have given them up when I saw her warmth to you."

"Hn..." Sesshomaru vocalized somewhat appeased.

"I do, however, have an interest in _your_ intentions." Lord Tupol said slyly.

"My intentions?" Sesshomaru asked perplexed.

"Yes. It is obvious you want the girl but the real question is... do you love her?" Sesshomaru looked up at Tupol for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. His normal facade shattered at the question no one had asked or thought to ask him for fear of his reaction. He looked down at Kagome and his eyes softened at the serene smile on her face and the way she cuddled him. For the first time in his life he spoke from the heart.

"Am I in love?" He paused for a moment before continuing. "The truth is I don't know. No one ever taught me such things as a child and later I was too old to be taught them with a father's or a son's love. What I feel for her is indescribable. It is admittedly the most frightening thing I know." He was quiet again for a second before he looked back at Tupol. "If what I feel for her isn't love that I know I'll never know what love really is."

Tupol smiled at the unmistakable and rare emotion in his voice.

"It is good to know that you have found such a beautiful, caring woman to love. It is even better to know she loves you back.

"Truly?" Sesshomaru asked an odd glint to his eyes. Tupol grinned.

"Love is in her eyes when she looks at you. It is even in her scent." Sesshomaru looked back down at Kagome a soft, rare smile on his lips. He was silent for a minute before he spoke gratitude full in his voice.

"Thank you." Inuyasha, who'd been eavesdropping, couldn't decide who he was thanking. Tupol, for his insight, or Kagome, for her love.

_**Authoress Corner: Lord Tupol (Two-Poll: Is how you say his name).**_

_**I'm very happy with how this chapter turned out. Surprisingly enough the plot never deviated from my chapter mapping like how chapters 8, 9, and 10 did. Though truthfully I had trouble with some of the characters in this chapter. Kikyo and Lear wanted to deviate from the chapter mapping and begin their plans but I managed to reign them in (grins). I'm happy that I was able to finish it so quickly too (meaning the number of days it actually took me to write this. It took me about 4 months to update and only 4-6 hours to write (with breaks of course). I'm dedicating this chapter to my cat Chronich because she kept me amused during the time I wrote this, which kept my creative spirit flowing. I love her so much. Thank you guys for your patience and please tell me what you think. I also apologize because it's shorter than I thought it would be when I was done and yet it was longer than I thought it would be when I finished my chapter mapping (before I actually started writing the chapter)**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**Person Of A Strange Origin**_


	12. Instincts Are Never Wrong

_**PLEASE READ:**__** I did some of the formatting a little different than in previous chapters. The paragraphs in full Italics are a flashback. The sentences in full Italics and Bold are Sesshomaru's Beast talking. Remember his Beast talking is in Sesshomaru's head. There will be a lot of breaks but every break means a time span (if written how many hours) or a perspective change.**_

_Because it's been awhile..._

DISCLAIMER: _The work of Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, I only own the basic plot and these characters: Lord Valcrin (Chapter 1), Mirla (Chapter 7), Lord Lear, Lord Ariod (Chapter 9) Akane, and Lord Tupol. I own nothing else!_

_**Mini-Corner**__** - This chapter is dedicated to "I love the whole Inu gang". Your review, while short and to the point, kicked my a** in gear. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Chapter 12**__** - Instincts Are Never Wrong**_

They continued their shard hunt the next day. The walking arrangements were similar to yesterday except Lord Tupol walked with Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Tupol talked quietly of battle tactics while Kagome thought about that morning.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome woke up with her head and half her body draped over Sesshomaru. She blushed but remembered that she'd done it before and it was alright. She looked up at him and was surprised to see he was still sleeping._

_His expression was sweet, a mix of innocence and sensuality. He was so beautiful._

_She reached a hand up and lightly traced a magenta stripe. His eyes opened and she blushed, having been caught. She was about to pull her hand away when he grabbed it and held it to his cheek. She blushed deeper._

_"Good morning." He whispered._

_"Good morning." She said back. He leaned up, bringing her with him and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She sighed in pleasure as he kissed his way to her lips and touched her hair. The kiss was unbearably sweet and brought forth her attraction to him. She pressed closer, only to be bewildered when he pulled away, a chuckle escaping his lips. He kissed her cheek, then right under the lobe of her ear before whispering softly._

_"We have an audience." Which shot Kagome's eyes around the clearing, landing on the kind smile of Lord Tupol. Her blush flared back with a vengeance and she cleared her throat, scrambling from out of the sleeping bag, to make breakfast. There was laughter from both Tupol and Sesshomaru and Kagome's blush stayed with her until breakfast was done._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome's blush came back at the thought of the kiss they shared. A flush infused her body remembering the tingle it had caused.

It had been so...tender. It caught her breath and the emotions brought on by the kiss swamped her again. She felt so close to him.

'Kagome you don't even know him.' She told herself. 'What you feel is just a reaction to his sweetness.' Which he didn't do often. She frowned.

It was true that Sesshomaru never did something without meaning and he had yet to lie to her by omission or otherwise. Did the kiss mean more than a kiss? Was the tenderness a way to express something else? And why was she reading so far into it?

'Gah!' She thought. 'My brain hurts.' She wanted, so much, for it to be something more, because... _she_ felt something more. Was it possible she... loved him? So soon? 'I don't know him.' She repeated fiercely but...did it matter?

She knew this fluttery feeling, having felt it before for Inuyasha. It was the warm-up to the real deal. It frightened her. How could she fall so fast?

'It's actually been over a month and you've known him for years.' Which was probably why it was so frightening. Having known him so long she never _actually_ thought about him romantically. Of course she'd always thought him handsome, but what girl in their right mind wouldn't? She was sure she'd probably dreamt of him but never would she have thought _this_ would be happening. He was devastatingly beautiful and powerful and thus if it wasn't for his Beast this wouldn't be happening. That thought _hurt_ so she pushed it away. It crept back minutes later.

'Is any of it real?' She asked herself. She thought back and all their encounters ending on their conversation yesterday morning. It calmed her. 'He wouldn't lie. If he didn't want me, nothing could make him pretend to. He's too honorable for that.' With that thought, happiness floated back and she continued, lighthearted.

_**4 hours later**_

Kagome's feet hurt and when she called to Inuyasha to ask for a rest she was pleasantly surprised by his easy 'yes'. The group settled down at the sides of the road, which was quite large, she assumed it was for carriages. Sesshomaru stopped Kagome before she sat and pulled her in his arms, leaping away from the group to talk to her privately. Kagome didn't argue or grumble, figuring it important if he didn't ask.

Sesshomaru had felt Kagome's tension earlier while speaking with Lord Tupol. Though it hadn't lasted too long it had been strong enough to alarm him and thus the departure. He hoped to pull it out of her.

When they settled, Kagome spoke.

"What's up?" Though unfamilar of the phrase, Sesshomaru assumed it's meaning was 'what's wrong'. **

"Earlier you grew sad and tense. If I may inquire as to why?" Kagome looked at him in surprise.

'He just wants to know if...I'm okay?' She thought and couldn't help but beam at him.

"Earlier," She said. "I was thinking about things that were confusing me, so it sort of upset me. That's all." He nodded.

"And what may these things be?" He asked. She blushed and looked at her hands.

"Umm..."

"Kagome," She looked back up at him. His expression was somewhat soft. "I mean to know you, your thoughts are part of you. It would calm me to help you sort through anything confusing." With the look on his face and the sweet words he spoke, Kagome didn't know how to NOT tell him. She sighed.

"That's confusing." She said. He looked a little puzzled. "You. You're confusing. It's new to see you act so sweet and...this morning, the kiss was..." She stopped, unable to accurately describe it.

"Beautiful." He finished. She blushed but nodded.

"Yes. It _was_ beautiful and I'm struggling with what I feel for you and I..."

"What do you feel for me?" He couldn't but to interrupt needing to know.

"I..." Feeling emboldened she spoke truthfully. "I think I love you. I've known what it feels like and I'm almost there." The expression on his face was quite priceless.

"Truly?" He asked, his voice surprisingly tentative. She looked at the warm, heartfelt expression on his face and smiled softly.

"Yes." She said.

Sesshomaru looked at the ground. Hearing Tupol's insight and hearing her say it were two very different things. Both knocked the breath from him and both made him feel even more strongly for her.

"I don't know what love is Kagome." He suddenly said, speaking carefully. "I was never taught. I'm not sure how I feel exactly. I've never felt this before. You make me feel so different than any thing I've ever encountered but...if I were to put a name to this emotion, I'd have to...call it love." Kagome smiled even more sweetly and leaned over to touch his cheek. He looked at her and the dazzling glint in his eyes made Kagome melt.

"Love makes you both feel weaker and stronger. It makes everything brighter when the one you love is there, while the world is just a bit dimmer when they're not around you. It's sometimes painful but it's always strong and breathtaking." Like he did that morning, he held her hand to his cheek.

"Is it overwhelming?" He asked anxiously thinking of the ball of feeling in his chest. She laughed, her voice tinkling merrily.

"Always." And he kissed her, her laugh still sweet in his ears, and her confession (and his) still warm in his heart.

Her lips were soft and pleasant and the surge of lust when his touched hers took his breath and made his heart beat extremely faster.

He managed, somehow, to pull her smoothly into his lap. They continued to kiss, her hands sliding into his hair and his swarmed around her waist. The kiss grew more passionate the longer it continued until he couldn't help but kiss to her throat and suck at the skin gently. Her soft moan of pleasure fueled his desire and his hands began to wonder.

He trailed them under her shirt, tracing a path up her spine, marveling at the way it made him feel to touch her. Her skin felt like electricity over his fingertips; hot and smooth.

She didn't remember how it happened but somehow she ended up on the ground with his weight pressing over her. Her shirt had disappeared and his mouth seemed permanently attached to her throat. His hands elicted a flurry of emotions in her, all revolving around the new sensations in her body.

His touch inspired heat that spiraled from his fingertips to the untouched part of her between her thighs. It ached there, a pleasant throb with every pull of his lips upon her throat. She felt somewhat feverish and a haze began to cloud her mind, blocking out pesky thoughts of fear and embarassment.

When his hand cupped her breast she let out a loud moan that made Sesshomaru growl, which made him pause. Her vocalization aroused him but the unexpected sound of possessiveness made his conscious rear up. He was getting too close to loosing control if he could make that noise without thought.

Remembering his promise, a couple of days ago, to wait, made him pull off her throat. He drew on his formidable self-control and pulled up enough to see her entire face. He was jolted by her lidded eyes and parted lips and it took everything in him to pull into a position where he barely touched her.

"Kagome," He said his breath ragged and his voice deeper than normall. "We must stop or I don't know if I'll be able to." She licked her lips, blushing and he nearly groaned at the erotic sight she made. She nodded and he helped her put her shirt back on. Unable to help it, he held her in a comforting embrace for nearly an hour before lifting her into his arms and flying to rejoin the group.

* * *

After Kagome and Sesshomaru rejoined the group, the gang continued their journey once more. Sesshomaru dropped to the back of the group and let his mind wander as Lord Tupol struck up a conversation with Kagome.

_**'Being around her is wonderful.' **_His Beast said in a contented tone. His Beast brought forth their earlier physical encounter with Kagome and Sesshomaru felt lust creep back into his veins.

'Yes it is.' His Beast made a purring noise at Sesshomaru's thoughts.

_**'She smells so tantalizing when she's aroused.' **_Sesshomaru took a deep breath and, once again, agreed with his Beast. _**'When will you court her? I want to make the mark.'**_ Sesshomaru was a little taken aback by this.

'Already?' He couldn't quite believe it. His Beast snorted.

_**'She is my female, my mate. The one I've been searching for, the one I need and want. I have no hesistation. **_You_**are the one who wishes to hold back. **_You_** are the one with doubts.'**_ Sesshomaru felt outraged.

"I do _not_ doubt her!' He snarled. 'You may speak all things vile of me but _never_ think I pause out of doubt.' He felt his Beast's apathy.

_**'You pause because she's human, because **__you__** believe she is unworthy. You believe...'**_

_'Do not __**tell**__ me what I believe. _Her mortality is not an issue. She is a strong, proud female worthy enough of this Sesshomaru. _DO NOT TELL ME I BELIEVE OTHERWISE!' _Sesshomaru could barely contain his rage. How dare his Beast insinuate such things? There was a pause before his Beast spoke again, its' voice gentle.

_**'Then why ask me if I am sure? Why not speak of Demon Rituals with her?'**_ Sesshomaru realized by the tone of his voice, that his Beast had riled him on purpose. But why? For what reason? _**'To make you see.'**_His Beast offered with wisdom. _**'To make you understand that you fear the change a bond will bring.'**_

In all honesty his Beast was correct. While it galled him to agree he _did_ fear.

'How can I fear the Mating Bond? It is a natural course of demon instinct.' His Beast could only shrug.

_**'Perhaps it is because you've been alone for so long. Centuries, with only me to converse with, who you've ignored.'**_ Sesshomaru wondered why that made him feel guilty. _**'It is only natural to fear change. Only natural to have trepidation on taking on the responsibility of caring for a mate.'**_ Sesshomaru was thoughtful for a moment.

'I don't believe that is the reason. What of the differences between our traditions?'

_**'What?' **_Sesshomaru felt little patience but forged on.

'Humans and demons are different. We do not think the same and have different ways of doing things. Therefore our rituals of bonding must be different.' His Beast pondered this, then spoke.

_**'You have a point. Why don't you ask her?'**_ Sesshomaru balked.

'Just ask her of our cultural differences? Like an ignorant child?' His Beast rolled its' eyes.

_**'You don't know her traditions. It is common logic to ask if you want to know something. The best way to know her culture is to ask.'**_ Sesshomaru frowned.

'How am I to bring such a delicate subject up? How to ask such a question?'

_**'Gently?' **_His Beast suggested. Sesshomaru scowled.

'Yes,' He drawled. 'Because I was going to be insensitive and overly blunt about it.' He sneered.

_**'Well...you can be.'**_ Sesshomaru really didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

Kagome drifted in thought as Lord Tupol opened up an enthusiastic conversatino with Sango on the various ways to conquer an opponent. Kagome found it funny that they began talking of demon slaying tacts when Lord Tupol, was, in fact, a demon himself. Even more humorous was the way he took it all in stride and seemed to separate himself from the possible slaying category, as if he wasn't a demon.

Her thoughts wandered off their conversation to the silver-haired Demon Lord that trailed at her side, their hands brushing against one another's every so often. Her feelings, completely cleared of confusion, brought her to the thought of _where do we go from here?_

She thought of the next step. Of what the next step would be if it was a normal relationship...Normal... What an odd word for her. What part of Kagome's life had been _normal_ since she first fell down the well? It wasn't all that surprising that her choice of companion would be as different as she was.

She smiled, both amused and sardonic.

'I have no relationship experience to speak of, so what do I know of _normal_?' and how true that was. 'So what comes next?' She thought. A vision of her mother's smiling face popped into her head and Kagome realized how long it had been since she'd been at home. 'Momma doesn't even know about Sesshomaru, maybe...the next step is to go home and tell her?'

The more Kagome thought about it, the more it made sense.

Whenever something new had happened, the first one to know had _always_ been her mother. Having realized the length of time she'd been away from home, Kagome felt guilty. So much had happened. She frowned and her mind trailed to Sesshomaru briefly.

'If we're going to be together, than I have to tell Mom. If we're going to be together than I have to stay in the Feudal Era...' The thought was a little frightening. Especially the thought of telling her mother. Confidence grew and Kagome knew it was right. 'I love him.' She thought with a sweet smile. 'I want to be with him, so I'll stay.' Something occurred to her and it made her breath catch and panic tighten her stomach.

Without the shards she couldn't cross the well. What if, when they'd made the wish, it sent her back to her time and she couldn't come back?

Her eyes filled with tears at the thought that she'd never be able to come back. She took a deep breath and forced back the thoughts of failure and loss.

'Cross that bridge when you get there Kagome. Don't go inviting depression with thoughts of what _might_ be. Just...focus on the now.'

She'd go home. That thought was correct and she'd tell her mother, her grandfather, and her brother her choice. That, if she could, she'd stay here in the Feudal Era with Sesshomaru. That, if she could, she'd come back and visit whenever every couple of weeks..

Her thoughts turned to all the things she'd need to grab, just in case, to stock up on supplies.

'I could grab some extra stuff for here. If I get sent home because of the jewel at least everyone here will have some extra supplies and... I could get something for everyone, something special for each one of them to remember me by.' The thought comforted her.

"Hey," She spoke up. "Everyone, can I talk to you guys about something quick?" Everyone stopped and moved closer to hear what Kagome had to say. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned and smiled at Sesshomaru who looked a little worried.

"Is everything alright?" He asked having felt her anxiety again.

"Everything's good," She said. "But I think it's time I go home for a day or so."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screeched. He stepped closer to her and gave her a fierce scowl. "We've got a rumor of shards and you want to run off home?" She frowned at him.

"Inuyasha!" His ears flattened at her tone. "It's been over a month since I've been home. My family's probably worried sick! Plus our supplies is running low. We have only a couple of ramen cups left." Watching the slight panicked look on Inuyasha's face, Kagome knew it was a good idea to mention the ramen. He sighed in long suffering and grumbled reluctantly.

"I guess you'd better go home than." She grinned at him.

"Thank you. I'll bring your favorite flavor back with me." Inuyasha looked less put out and more hopeful.

"Shrimp?" He asked his voice more like a kid's than an adult's. She giggled and nodded. He looked gleeful.

"Well, we're only about three or four days away from Kaede's village and the well. That's if we start that way now." Miroku said, ever the one thinking.

"Is it okay with everyone?" Kagome asked looking around at the group. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Lord Tupol, Inuyasha, Kirara, and Kikyo nodded. She turned to Sesshomaru to see a frown upon his face.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked softly.

_**'She needs the comfort of her mother.'**_ His Beast said thoughtfully. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Of course." He said because, really, what else could he say? Kagome smiled brightly and laid her head tentatively against his bicep. He thought it almost worth a short absence from her for her public affection.

* * *

As they made their way to the well, Kikyo could barely contain herself. Everything was falling into place. All she needed now was to talk to Akane and Lord Lear and inform them it was almost time. Just a couple of days and Kagome would be dead, Inuyasha would be hers, and Sesshomaru would be blamed.

* * *

That evening, as the camp was set up, Kikyo left the group to their preparations and traveled about a mile or so away.

Using the same spell as before she pulsed her aura and called out to Lord Lear and Akane.

Akane was the first to arrive, having been following them from a safe distance away.

"Is it time?" He asked, a look of anxiety on his face. She nodded and he put a hand lightly on her back, and pressed a kiss to her hair. They stayed that way for the ten minutes it took for Lord Lear to arrive. Akane for comfort and Kikyo for pretenses.

Lord Lear arrived with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Akane grit his teeth at the mocking look on his face and turned to Kikyo for her reaction. She looked indifferent and Akane felt a start at the nearly dead look in her eyes. Unnerved, Akane looked back at Lear.

'What was that?' He asked himself.

"Is it finally time?" Asked Lear.

"Yes," Kikyo said. "It is time to enact our plan." She pulled a small blue bag out of her sleeve, filled with five jewel shards, ones that she had hidden from Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. She pulled out the three shards hidden in yet another blue bag inside the first and tossed it to Lord Lear. "There are the three shards. You must create the problem at Lord Sesshomaru's palace tonight and find the demon to distract the group from Kagome. It has to be ready to attack as soon as she leaves to the well within four day's time."

"Of course, I know my part in this." Lord Lear said with a cocky grin. "But don't forget about your part." Kikyo nodded but didn't turn to Akane just yet.

"Do you have an idea of what you will do to send Lord Sesshomaru's retainer to him? And what of the demon you need, what kind is it and where do you plan to acquire it?" Lord Lear cocked his head to the side.

"The demon is a large bear. It lives on the edge of Inuyasha's forest. It is usually docile but with jewel shards that should change quite fast. Especially when I tell him that Inuyasha and you have some more." He seemed to pause and think. "I, unfortunately, don't know what to do about Sesshomaru's palace." Akane stepped forward.

"I had a thought for that. Jaken is basically incompetent when dealing with Lord Sesshomaru's affairs at the palace. If you set fire to the garden, stables, and put this," He threw a vial to Lord Lear. "near the flames that should send Jaken running to Lord Sesshomaru. Be careful not to set the contents on fire or else it won't work." Lord Lear lifted the vial to eye level, seeing a dark patch and mixture of fur, blood, and flesh in it.

"What's in it?" Kikyo asked looking at the vial and then at Akane.

"It's part of a panther demon that I found on the lands. Most of the panther tribe is dead but...some aren't. Jaken knows that Lord Sesshomaru and the panther tribe have a violent history. He'll panic at the thought that the panther tribe is trying to avenge their fallen comrads again." Kikyo smiled evilly.

"Perfect." She purred and gave Akane a slightly seductive look. He blushed a little and brushed his fingertips against her collarbone.

"Not that this isn't touching or anything but what about Akane's part?" Lear said quickly interrupting their _moment_. He had no desire to see them make eyes at each other. In fact he almost felt sick at the smell of Kikyo's fake arousal and Akane's bright need.

'Disgusting.' He thought. 'How in the hell does he even stand _touching_ her when she smells of death and lies?'

Akane scowled at him and Kikyo spoke.

"While rude, you're right Lord Lear. Akane," Akane looked quickly at Kikyo when she spoke his name. "Here are the two jewel shards, in case you need them, though I doubt it. Kagome is a very weak priestess." She gave him the little bag that held the last of the five shards she'd kept a secret from Inuyasha. "When you leave, head to the well, and stay on the edge of the clearing. The bag should hide the shards while still imbibing you with their power. Wait until she comes out into the clearing. Make sure to catch her before she gets too close to the well." Akane nodded.

"By sword, right?" He asked trying to sound as if the idea of killing Kagome meant nothing to him.

"Yes, by sword, try not to touch her any other way." Kikyo carefully pulled another bag out of her sleeve, this one green. "This bag, has sand in it, with a spell weaved through the grains. Once poured upon Kagome, it should take the smell of Sesshomaru and apply it to Kagome's body. It will smell as if he was furious and blood thirsty. Don't worry, the sand will disappear." Akane took a deep breath and took the bag from her, placing it and the jewel-filled bag in his sleeve for safe keeping.

"It sounds simple enough." Akane said with a confident air he did not feel.

"Do not kill her by claw." Kikyo warned. "If you do, the toxin in the tips will make the spell from the sand unable to work. It will smell as if _you_ killed her instead of Sesshomaru." Akane nodded.

"Sword, not claw." He repeated to help reassure her. Lord Lear shook his head at the couple, feeling amused.

'She treats him like a child.' He thought. 'How pathetic. How does he stand her?' He would never understand. Kikyo was pretty enough but some things could not be overlooked. Such as her eyes, dull and lifeless, or her smell, atrocious as it was, could not over ride the fact that she could not bare pups. He admitted he wouldn't want pups at this time but to _never be able to have them_? No, that was too much.

"If that is all, I shall take my leave to Sesshomaru's home." Lord Lear said feeling bored with this pretense of alliance. Kikyo nodded and Akane gave him a distrusting glance.

"Yes that's all." Kikyo said. "Hurry to his home. If this all works out, you'll gain three shards for your trouble." Lord Lear grinned.

"Three shards? Why not the whole jewel? You'll be going to hell so what will it matter if the jewel is mine." Akane growled and Kikyo flicked a piece of her hair behind her shoulder.

"You are mistaken Lord Lear, I have no plans on leaving this plane. I will send Inuyasha to hell and stay with my love." She turned to Akane and gave him a sultry, secret smile as if he was her world. Akane pressed closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She leaned her head back and turned her face into Akane's chest.

"Of course, how could I not realize." Lord Lear said inwardly condemning Akane as a fool. "Three shards will, of course then, be perfect." She nodded.

"Carry the bag with you as you set Lord Sesshomaru's palace aflame. It will hide your scent and aura."

He bowed to them mockingly and left.

"I don't trust him." Akane said. Kikyo sighed and pulled away from him.

"Have we not talked of this?" She asked. Akane frowned and nodded.

"We have but... It's still true. I don't trust him. He's shifty and I feel like he's planning something." He said. Kikyo placed a hand over his heart.

"He probably is." Kikyo said. Akane puffed up, fearing for Kikyo. "But it's probably with the jewel shards he'll earn. Even if he does try to hurt us, he won't be able to. I am a very powerful priestess and you are a powerful demon warrior. If anything happened, I'm sure, together, we'd be able to protect ourselves." Akane stared into her confident but dull eyes, and a sense of foreboding spiked his thoughts. When she kissed him he let himself be distracted but it lingered... that fear.

'What if he betrays our plan?' He thought feverishly.

Akane was a coyote demon and therefore had a strong sense of danger. If only he would have listened to it.

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_**** He wouldn't be familar with modern day slang.**_

_**This took a long time to write and I'm so sorry. It's actually a little longer than usual for my chapters. Chapter 13 will be out in about a week (no lie). I've got only about a page left to write but I figured I'd hurry and post this for you guys because it had been so long. This chapter and chapter 13, so far, have gone exactly as I planned. In this chapter I was a little surprised by Lord Lear's disdain for Akane but in a way I understand. **_

_**Be updating soon,**_

_**POASO**_


	13. Plans That Backfire

_**This Chapter is dedicated to animeluvgrl. Thank you so much for your review. It made me very happy to know I actually inspire other writers to write. :D Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 13**__** - Plans That Backfire**_

Lord Lear watched the Western Castle carefully for signs of anyone ambling about in the gardens. It was early in the morning, the sun almost near rising, and he'd been there for about an hour. It was just as easy to sneak into the gardens this time as it had been when he'd first met Kagome.

Despite saying he was too much like his Father, to Sesshomaru, he'd only said it in envy (however strong the word came across). While it was despicable that Sesshomaru would court that human Kagome, Lear wouldn't have thought so if Sesshomaru hadn't meant to _mate_ with her and possibly even _breed_ with her. A human was meant for nothing more than sex or power. And while it was rare for a human to be powerful, Lord Lear had no doubts that Kagome would be one of them.

Kikyo had been wrong.

Lord Lear _knew_ Kagome seemed weak but she was untrained. If she was trained properly on her holy energy she would be one formidable priestess. She'd have to be collared so Lear would not have to worry about her turning that power on him but otherwise she'd be perfect. He could even bet she was a virgin and the thought of deflowering her and using her body as an outlet for his desire put his body on high arousal. He grinned, an evil, lecherous look, and fantasized of all the thing's he'd be able to do to her small body.

* * *

When he noticed the patrol disappear, Lord Lear leaped into action. He quickly lit the stables and the gardens on fire, like Akane suggested, with sake and an oil lamps he'd found in the stables. As the fire spread and grew to dangerous proportions he emptied the vial of panther onto the side where he knew they'd smell it.

He watched it burn from a distance to catch Sesshomaru's retainer in his panic. The frog had the whole household, plus guards, frantically putting out the flames.

* * *

A guard came across a small area that smelled of slightly burnt flesh, blood, and called to Jaken. Jaken ambled over and looked at the hair upon the ground, immediately recognizing the scent, and assuming the worst.

"Panther." Croaked Jaken. The guard, knowing the story of the panther tribe and its grudge against the Western Lands, paled.

"What do we do?" The guard asked. Jaken was in charge in Lord Sesshomaru's stead, he would know what should be done. Jaken jumped but thought out what to do easily.

"Calm the flames as fast as possible, bottle this up," He said pointing to the hair and blood. "I shall race to Lord Sesshomaru on Ah-Un and inform him immediately of what the panther tribe has done." The guard nodded and rushed off to find a vial or container for the bloody evidence.

Jaken turned and followed, finding Ah-Un just outside of the stables, watching as the flames were snuffed.

"Ah-Un," Jaken said. "We must leave to Lord Sesshomaru. Take me to Lord Sesshomaru." Ah-Un, being a very smart dragon, nodded, and helped Jaken onto his sadle. He took to the skies and followed the scent and aura of its' master.

* * *

At the sight of the dragon in the sky, Lord Lear celebrated his victory and followed. He needed to get to the well before his time limit expired and Akane killed Kagome.

* * *

Two days later found the shard hunting group about a day away from the well and still traveling. It was a little later in the day, about four hours before the sun would go down when Sesshomaru heard somone calling his name.

He stopped and looked behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" The voice called again, sounding suspiciously like Jaken. Sesshomaru looked up to see a blimp that looked like Ah-Un in the sky.

The others had stopped, having heard the Demon Lord's name being called as well.

"Is that Jaken?" Kagome asked.

"I believe so." Sesshomaru said frowning. The two-headed dragon mount grew close enough to see the little frog-like demon squirming in, what looked like, a panic attack upon the dragon's sadle.

When the dragon touched down, Jaken scrambled awkwardly off it's back, plummeting hazardously to the ground, getting a face full of dirt. That didn't deter him though for he bounced up and threw himself to Sesshomaru's feet.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Cried Jaken. "Something terrible has happened at the palace." Sesshomaru stiffened.

"What has happened." He barked. Jaken looked up.

"There was a fire set upon the stables and the gardens. No one was hurt M'lord but it was the Panther tribe!" Sesshomaru frowned, grateful no one was injured, especially Rin.

"How do you know it was the Panthers?" He asked.

"There was blood and scent, M'lord, I know the smell of Panther, it could not be mistaken. They must have done it as revenge." Sesshomaru looked to the west.

"You were right to come to me Jaken." He said. Sesshomaru felt something was off though. Panthers, or cats, if you will, were very stealthy creatures. It was hard to fathom that they'd leave behind any trace scent to identify them with. Plus, there were only a few members left of the tribe and they weren't very formidable. He knew though, that the Western Lands would be chaos after the fire and he would need to be there to sort everything out.

He looked at Kagome, who was looking at him, a worried expression on her face.

"I have to leave." He said reluctantly. She looked confused, but for only a second, as comprehension set in.

"You need to reassure them everything's alright." Kagome said, as observant as ever. He dipped his head in acknowledgement watching her reactions. She nodded and touched his arm.

"Go. " She whispered. "Convince them everything's okay." He nodded but didn't yet leave. He touched her face and pressed his forehead against hers.

'I don't want to leave her alone.' He thought.

_**'Do we have to?'**_ Asked his Beast. His discomfort was palpable.

'You are worried?' He asked him. His Beast nodded.

_**'Something is off. It's not right. Leaving her is wrong.'**_ Sesshomaru agreed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and ran his hand through her hair.

'I don't want to but we must.' He thought aching at the thought of leaving her.

_**'The frog can take of things.' **_His Beast thought selfishly.

'No,' Sesshomaru thought reluctantly. 'That won't do. You know, as well as I do, that Jaken is no substitute for their Lord.' His Beast sounded like it was going to cry when it next spoke.

_**'But she **__needs__** us here. We **_need_** to stay with her.'**_ Sesshomaru swallowed back his trepidation and worries and stepped away from her.

"It should only take a day. When you return from your time, I shall be waiting for you in the village." She smiled and touched his hand softly.

"M'kay." She said sweetly. He turned away, ignoring to his best ability, his Beast's whining.

As he stepped to Ah-Un to tell the dragon to follow him, Lord Tupol spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru. If you wish I could go and set your castle at ease. Sort through all the problems." Sesshomaru looked at Tupol in surprise.

"Why?" He asked unable to hide his surprise in his voice or face. Lord Tupol laughed.

"It is obvious to anyone you do not wish to leave Kagome's side." He said. Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru frowned at Tupol's words, no matter how true they were, it was impolite to say so. "I'm a Lord of my own land, so I will be better suited to calm your subject's fears than your retainer. Plus I owe you."

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, not remembering any debt that Tupol owed him. Lord Tupol's eyes flicked to Kagome and back to Sesshomaru. He reached up and gently touched his neck and raised an eyebrow. Understanding, Sesshomaru took a breath and nodded.

"That will be most welcome, Lord Tupol. Anything you owe me will be paid in due for this." Sesshomaru said with a slight head bow to Lord Tupol. Tupol laughed and flung himself into the sky, landing softly on a tree branch.

"Send the dragon and toad on behind me." Tupol smiled mischieviously. "And congradulations Lord Sesshomaru. She will make a fine Lady for the Western Lands." Sesshomaru scowled but couldn't but feel warm at Tupol's praise of Kagome. Tupol laughed again and began bouding from tree to tree leisurely.

"Leave Jaken." Sesshomaru said. Jaken jumped up, feeling a little put out that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be coming to the palace. Lord Tupol would be. He felt a little afraid.

'Lord Tupol is a nightmare.' Thought Jaken forlornly as he hopped onto Ah-Un's sadle. As the dragon began flying after Lord Tupol, Jaken felt like crying. 'I'm going to be wearing flower wreaths, make-up, and eating dirt.' He thought morosely. How true that would be.

Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome, heart light and his Beast cheering. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, watching her blush darken. He grinned at her.

'She must have been blushing from Tupol's comment.'

"Shall we continue?" He asked. Kagome nodded and turned, discreetly catching his hand in hers and his heart soared.

* * *

While they walked to the village, Kikyo fumed.

She was devastated. All their hard planning, scheming, all that WORK, ruined. She knew, _KNEW_ that the new Lord would be trouble. She knew that he would ruin her plans somehow and now? He ruined her plans alright, trashed them completely to pieces. Now she wouldn't be able to blame Kagome's death on Sesshomaru. She felt like cursing loud, long, and viciously.

She needed to contact Akane and tell him that the plan has changed. It was no longer doable. Lear didn't need to know because his part wasn't integral to Sesshomaru being gone. She cursed in her again.

This was a disaster! She wished she could go back and re-do it, so that the problem at the Western Lands would have been greater or there would also be a problem in the Northern Lands.

She needed to talk to Akane and fix this problem before everything was completely lost.

* * *

They reached Kaede's village two days later. It was later than they thought it would be but with the problem at the Western Lands and the group taking more breaks than usual (they'd run across a hot spring and Kagome couldn't help but beg to use it), they'd been behind schedule about eight or nine hours. Being as it was so late, Kagome agreed to stay another night and leave for home tomorrow morning. As they unpacked for the night, Kikyo left to the well, in the pretense of going for a walk. She declined Inuyasha's invitation to join her, secretly pleased by his desire to spend time with her alone. She gave him a sweet kiss, her heart full of love for him, before leaving to find Akane.

She found him quite easily by the well, masked by her power. No one else would have felt him but he was using her power and it called to her.

At the sight of her, he jumped down, looking very confused.

"Kikyo, what is wrong, are you hurt?" Why would she be here right now, wasn't Kagome supposed to show up?

"Akane, my love, we've had a change of plans." She told him of Tupol stepping up for Sesshomaru and how he was still in the group. Akane frowned.

"That means our plan...?" He said.

"Is unworkable." Kikyo finished. He sighed.

"I am sorry Kikyo, I didn't know that would happen." He said feeling partly responsible. She shook her head and touched his cheek.

"Neither did I," She said. "It is not your fault, nor mine, nor Lord Lear's. It is just the way thing's happened. While unfavorable, it can not be helped. What we need is a new plan. Kagome must die." Kikyo said her face full of focus and deviance. Akane took a deep breath.

"What shall we do?" Kikyo frowned and pressed a finger to her bottom lip.

"She will still die but we can't blame Lord Sesshomaru. We could just blame a wild demon." She looked at him sharply. "Give me the bag with the sand in it." He pulled the green bag from his sleeve and gave it to her.

She gingerly opened it and trailed a finger through the sand, mumbling words of strange origins. She pushed her priestess powers into the sand and watched it light up with a dark pink light. When she finished speaking, she quickly pulled the strings and gave the closed bag back to Akane.

"There. It'll smell like a bear demon killed her. It should run well with the bear attack."

"Is she coming tonight?" Akane asked, tucking the bag back into his sleeve.

"No. I wouldn't have chanced it otherwise. She'll be coming earlier tomorrow, so be on your guard." He nodded and leaned down for a kiss. She kissed him quickly and he frowned, an odd smell wafting to his sensitive nose. He couldn't figure out what it was before she pulled away and bid him good bye.

Eyebrows furrowed he leapt into the tree he'd been in before Kikyo showed up. He couldn't believe how well the plan had been screwed up by Lord Tupol. He worried about tomorrow. Anything that went wrong tomorrow would be a disaster and hard to explain away. He hoped tomorrow went well. He didn't want to disappoint her.

* * *

"Be careful Kagome." Sango said, giving her a hug. Kagome nodded returning the embrace with enthusiasm.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"I will come with you." Sesshomaru said taking a step towards her. Kagome looked at him horrified.

"The well's not that far away." She said trying not to be rude. He frowned.

"Yes but it is safer in pairs." She couldn't help but grit her teeth.

"The well is really close to the village and I'm strong enough to protect myself if a demon comes. If I need help I'll scream. You'll hear me if I scream and you'd also feel it if I use my powers. It's barely seven minutes away." Sesshomaru took in her flashing eyes and thought over the note of indignance in her voice.

_**'She feels that we don't trust she is a powerful female. We are encroaching on her pride. We are questioning her power.'**_ His Beast said. Sesshomaru agreed despite his better judgement. A female that had a doubting mate grew to doubt their own power. They would start to doubt their own abilities to, not only protect themselves, but any future offspring.

"I will await your return." He lamented. Her smile was blinding and her body language softened towards him.

_**"We are lucky she is not a proud female demon or she might have attacked us to prove herself. It would not do us any good if we had to subdue her. She would have grown angry at us and might even refuse us.'**_ Once again Sesshomaru agreed, though he was sure most female demons were less aggressive than that, especially when confronted with his formidable power.

Kagome turned and left, trudging up the hill to the forest. She turned and waved quick to everyone before making her way to the well.

* * *

Akane waited at the edge of the forest near the well. Two jewel shards, like the plan warranted, and his aura masked by Kikyo's priestess powers. His hands were sweaty as he gripped the handle of his sword and he felt slightly nauseous as he waited for Kagome.

'I'm about to kill an innocent girl.' He thought before shaking himself. 'Do not think like that. This is for Kikyo. My beloved. The only woman who has ever loved me for who I am.' His resolved hardened. 'For her.'

The sound of bushes being rustled brought Akane into focus and Kagome walked out in the clearing. Akane blanched.

'She looks just like Kikyo.' The thougth disturbed him. 'She told me they look alike but not identical!' Kagome looked around and Akane was struck by the blue of her eyes and the warm carefree expression on her face. 'Not exactly like Kikyo.' That thought brought confidence back and he prepared himself to attack.

* * *

When Kagome disappeared from sight, a sense of foreboding flooded Sesshomaru and he took two steps to follow her when a demon roared out of the forest. It leap from about five feet away from where Kagome had gone.

It was a large bear demon with horns shooting out of its' head and long hooked claws sprouting out of its' paws. To Sesshomaru's estimation it stood at least eighteen feet tall and by the looks of it it was enraged.

"Inuyasha it has three shards." Kikyo warned.

All the villagers ran away as Sango started the battle by throwing Hiraikotsu.

* * *

Lord Lear was pleased when he watched the group immediately driven to distraction. He left quickly to the well, hiding his aura and masking his scent from Akane and Kagome's senses.

He found her in the clearing as Akane walked out of his own hiding spot.

* * *

Akane took a deep breath and walked out of his hiding place. Kagome immediately noticed him and squeaked in shock. He stopped a few feet away from her, noting the tension in her body.

"Hello," She said her voice tentative and extremely nervous. "You startled me...um... Who are you?" Akane felt a nauseous tremor pass through his body at the innocence in her voice. He brought Kikyo to his mind and it calmed him.

'For her.' He repeated.

"I'm sorry." He told Kagome before attacking her. Kagome screamed.

* * *

As Akane attacked, Lear burst out of the trees and knocked Kagome on the back of the head lightly to incapacitate her before meeting Akane's blade with his own. Akane jumped back shocked.

"Lord Lear, what are you doing?" Gasped Akane. "That's not part of the plan."

"Not of _your_ plan but it suits mine just fine." Lear attacked Akane, forcing him to defend himself. A flurry of moves and Akane managed to jump away again.

"I knew it," He snarled. "I knew you had another agenda." Lear smirked.

"Too bad Kikyo didn't listen." Lear said. Akane growled. "She didn't, did she? She's a prideful little bitch. Too stupid and blinded by love and possessiion to see anything but her hate for the girl." Akane flung himself forward attacking Lear fiercely in defense of the woman he loved. Lear's eyes widened at Akane's ferocity and he quickly changed tactics.

"Too bad you can't see it either." Said Lear as he thrust Akane's sword away from his chest.

"See what!" Snapped Akane twisting his body to avoid a diagonal slash of Lear's sword.

"See that she's using you."

"SHE IS NOT!" Howled Akane attacking with a low uppercut.

"Of course she is." Lear said parrying Akane's slice. "She wants you to get rid of Kagome so that she can take that half-demon to hell with her." Akane jumped back and shook his head vehemently.

"She's just going to send him to hell." Yelled Akane. "She has a spell to stay with me!"

"You really think that? You look at her and you think you see truth? Then why does she never actually say she loves you? She always calls you 'my love' but I bet even during sex when you say 'i love you' she never says it back, merely a 'you too' or another 'my love'?" Sneered Lear. Akane, blindsided by the truth to Lear's words, failed to block the next attack and took a sword blow across his stomach and through his side.

Akane gasped and fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds.

"You fool," Sneered Lear. "Never trust a woman that doesn't fear you and you possess. Hopefully, in the next life, you'll know that." Lear said cruelly. He took the shards from Akane, who put up a small struggle. Kicking him harshly, Lear wrangled them from Akane. Turning, he briskly went to Kagome's unconscious form and lifted her bridal style. With grace and power, he shot up into the sky, leaving Akane to bleed out.

* * *

The bear demon was surprisingly strong and with the shards it was hard to hit it and make it stick. Every wound dealt to it would heal from the shard's power. The shards even gave it enough agility to match Sesshomaru's speed.

Sesshomaru was getting frustrated. The bear was annoyingly powerful and he couldn't even use his Dragon Strike for fear of decimating the village, an act that, he was sure, wouldn't endear him to Kagome.

Kagome's scream filled with terror pierced the air and Sesshomaru lost it. He flung out his poison whip, forcing the bear back a couple of steps, before sliding around him to the tree line. The bear swiped at him, missing his body by inches, and blocked his path to escape to Kagome. Sesshomaru snarled ferociously, his eyes bleeding red, stripes going jagged, claws elongating and curving.

"If you value your life you will remove yourself from my path." He growled. The bear roared at him in answer. Fed up, Sesshomaru slid Tokijin from its' sheath and swung it down in a graceful arc. Shards of power were unleashed upon the bear, tearing its' flesh. The bear collapsed bleeding profusely, and Sesshomaru leapt onto its' back shoving Tokijin into its neck, severing the connection from the brain to the spinal cord. The bear's eyes glazed and went lifeless.

Before anyone could say anything Sesshomaru was gone, following Kagome's scent to the well.

* * *

Kikyo smirked to herself as she stepped towards the bear demon. She collected the three shards and couldn't help feeling satisfied that most of her plan had worked. She was sure that Akane had killed Kagome and while she couldn't blame it on Sesshomaru she was sure she could twist it enough to blame Lear for the girl's death.

She was disappointed that she underestimated Sesshomaru's protectiveness of the girl. That kind of miscalculation was unacceptable. Things like that got the wrong people killed and ruined perfectly planned schemes.

'It turned out well.' She thought. 'But now for Akane and Lear.'

* * *

When Sesshomaru reached the well the smell of blood perfumed the air. He saw a man on the floor, his hair surrounding his head. Sesshomaru approached cautiously, due to the lack of actual scent, and rolled the man over. He was stunned at what he saw.

The crest of the Western Lands was stitched on his clothing and the man was none other than Akane, a soldier of his warrior unit.

"My Lord?" Coughed Akane. "The girl...I..." Sesshomaru watched as blood leaked from Akane's mouth and checked the wounds on his body. All, of which, were severe. "The girl...my...Lord was...kidnapped by..." Akane choked.

Sesshomaru carefully lifted Akane's head allowing his air way to clear.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked. Akane coughed again.

"Lear." Gasped Akane. Sesshomaru didn't ask why Akane was there because he knew Akane's time was short but he did do the only thing a leader could do at a time like this.

"You tried Akane. You fought, I'm sure, valiantly."

"I'm sorry." Akane coughed violently, blood spewing from his mouth.

"You needn't worry Akane. No more apologies except..." Sesshomaru seemed to pause, his red eyes flashing. "I am sorry I can not save you." The note of regret in his voice registered in Akane's face. Akane looked at Sesshomaru, peaceful eyes and a soft serene smile on his face.

"You just did." He said. A few minutes later, Akane breathed his last breath and passed into the netherworld.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, letting the rage come to the surface. He touched Tenseiga's handle but felt no pulse. As he expected. He stood feeling the fury thicken his claws and his poison run hot. His Beast screamed and roared.

_**'Lear!'**_ It howled. _**'Kill. Save our mate!'**_ Sesshomaru couldn't agree more.

* * *

"What happened?" Asked Inuyasha as Sesshomaru appeared back at the village. There was blood on Sesshomaru's sleeves and the Beast was evident in his red eyes and ferocious expression caught in a snarl. Kagome wasn't with him and Inuyasha felt a sense of dread.

"Lear kidnapped Kagome and killed one of my warriors." Sesshomaru said and everyone gasped, even Kikyo.

'That snake!' Kikyou screamed in her head.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Sango as Shippo began to cry. She picked him up and hugged him tightly to her.

"I will find Lear and rip his head from his shoulders for daring to touch her." Sesshomaru replied bluntly. Everyone was taken aback by his ferocity.

"Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me but, did you not try Tenseiga to revive the warrior?" Asked Miroku who thought that, surely, the Lord would have tried. Sesshomaru eyed the monk a moment before answering him.

"Many year's ago, Akane fell in love with a demoness who betrayed him. He had a fourth of human blood in his veins and she felt it dirtied him. I had used Tenseiga to revive him and the sword only works once per person." Kikyo, who'd been paying strict attention to the story, felt a sliver of regret at using him, having heard this.

'He's been betrayed before...how could he have learned to love so deeply again?' The pain at that thought made Kikyo dizzy. The remorse and guilt were surprising emotions to feel, for she never thought there was that much humanity left in her soul. She mentally shook herself and shouldered the disturbing feelings back. 'I have no time for guilt. Lear has betrayed me and ruined my plans. Kagome is still alive and he has the shards I gave to Akane.'

"What does Lear want with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Didn't he sneer at you for courting her?" The group looked at him in surprise. He frowned at them. "What?" He barked. "I'm not stupid. I can connect shit together!" Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and looked to the East.

"Lear will bring Kagome to his castle. It matters not what he wants with her. The only important thing is to get her back and kill Lear for touching her in the first place."

"Does Lord Lear have guards to protect his castle." Miroku asked. Sesshomaru nodded curtly. "How will we get pass them before he is notified? Won't he move Kagome if he knows we are near?" Sesshomaru nodded again.

"We will approach quietly." He said. "But it matters little how many guards he has. Anyone who stands in my way will perish. Nothing will stop me." Sesshomaru's bood red eyes glowed menacingly and no one dared quetion the Demon Lord further.

_**Authoress Corner:**__** The chapter worked out like I planned. Nothing deviated. It ended up longer than I thought it would, but that's a good thing in the long run. I believe that'll happen to the next few chapters too. Next chapter will be a long time coming... (guilty face)**_

_**PLEASE READ - **__** One of my reviewers wrote how much they'd wish I'd write more about Sesshomaru and Kagome's physical relationship. I will but we're getting into the conflict with the story now so a lot of the next few chapters will reflect that. I've been adding little sesskag tidbits to show their evolving relationship and in my main plot mappings I've put it as a requirement. I know how the rest of the story is going to progress (hopefully the character's will agree) and I'm sorry to say I will not be writing a full sex scene with Sesshomaru and Kagome. I don't have it in me. It takes me, I swear, two months just to write a sex scene by itself and that, including my track record, does not bode well for updating. Plus my mapping doesn't leave room for a full blown sex scene. It has places for sweet moments and some physical contact but not much else of that sort. Once again, I'm sorry. If you have any questions about the story, please feel free to put them in a review or PM me.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Person Of A Strange Origin**_


	14. A Matter of Poison

_Previously On Curiosity_

_"Does Lord Lear have guards to protect his castle." Miroku asked. Sesshomaru nodded curtly. "How will we get pass them before he is notified? Won't he move Kagome if he knows we are near?" Sesshomaru nodded again._

_"We will approach quietly." He said. "But it matters little how many guards he has. Anyone who stands in my way will perish. Nothing will stop me." Sesshomaru's blood red eyes glowed menacingly and no one dared question the Demon Lord further._

_**Chapter 14**__** – A Matter of Poison**_

The back of her head hurt with a vengeance. A screaming headache pounded at her temples, dancing with beating drums behind her eye lids. The constant dripping of water echoed in her ears, forcing the pounding of her head to follow the obnoxious beat. Her shoulders burned in discomfort due to her hands being manacled behind her back. Her arms felt heavy and prickly, having fallen asleep. Her wrists were rubbed raw and dead frozen. Kagome tried sitting up but couldn't find the strength in her limp limbs.

She was laying on something firm yet cushioning but scratchy upon her bare arms. Her arms were painfully sensitive due to the scratchiness. The thought that her legs might have suffered the same fate without her jeans made her overly grateful to be wearing them instead of her usual green skirt.

Speaking of modern day comforts, she opened her eyes and they widened.

She didn't recognize the room, of course, though in some distant part of her it reminded her terribly of the bleak dungeons of fairy tales.

The air was stale, smelling of mold, water, and rusted metal, an unpleasant stench in her nostrils that coated her throat with sand paper and made it hard to swallow.

She tried, once again, to sit up. This time she made it, leaning against a wall of cold stone. The effort, though successful, exhausted the adrenaline laced energy she gathered upon seeing her surroundings. Her shoulders hurt even more now and shook from the physical movement.

The soft, firm item she was laying on was a low to the ground futon. It felt similar to a bed roll for prisoners.

She turned slightly, noticing the way her chains were linked to the wall. Like her wrists suggested, the chains were thick and left little in the way of moving. She could barely move her wrists six inches apart.

'That explains the pain.' She thought. The chains probably rubbed her wrists raw from her movements and their weight in her unconscious state.

Even her ankles were chained together; the chains just as heavy, if not heavier than the ones that claimed her wrists in metal hands. She was allowed a foot of room between the chain's length upon them though.

She looked around the room again, glad for the dim oil lamp in the corner farthest from her.

By way of light, the room was filled with shadows, moving with joy of their flame dance. Instead of being reassuring, it cast a more sinister cloud over the room, for all the flickering flames merriment. She could see a dim light from outside the only door in the room; a door of damp wood and metal bars. In the high center of the door there was a peek hole with the previously mentioned mental bars.

It definitely reminded Kagome of an old dungeon in European tales.

The thought that she was in, what was basically a prison, scared the breath from her lungs. Her voice came shaky, a soft whisper.

"Where am I?"

* * *

An hour passed, fear making it seem longer, before the light behind the wooden door grew brighter. The sound of keys jangling and locks turning brought her attention painfully to focus upon the damp wood.

The Eastern Lord, Lear, entered and Kagome was less than reassured. He shut the door, lifting the oil lamp in one hand up high enough to give her body a short though lecherous perusal.

"I see you're awake _my pet_." He said with a condescending note upon the endearment.

All fear faded at the smirk upon his face. She glared with every ounce of anger, hate, and annoyance she had in her.

"_You!_" She said fiercely. His smirk grew more pronounced.

"Ah yes, _me._ You might want to relax _pet_. You'll over tax your mortal body." His voice was even more condescending than before.

"Why am I here?" She asked abruptly. He chuckled.

"Eager, are we?" He said with a voice deep with innuendo. She made a face. He grinned at her. "I suppose it would be in my best interests to tell you what your role in my Kingdom will be."

She twitched but didn't say anything else. Her temper had a way of running away from her and in the position she was in now that would, most likely, be very unfortunate for her.

His grin turned smug and he went over to the darker corner of the room, shining his light upon a chair she hadn't noticed before. He pulled the chair over by the futon and sat with all the fussing of a King bestowing a subject with his audience.

She wished, in the small, desperate, and petty part of her, that the chair would break and drop his _highness_ to the ground.

It didn't.

'Too bad.' she thought. There was a muffled laugh and she glared back up at him, her eyes having been fixed fiercely at the wooden legs.

"Ah _pet_, your eyes betray you. I believe I shall have much fun taming your fiery spirit." His eyes twinkled with a dark light that made her fearful. "But why are you here?" He paused as if considering his words. "You are, in a way, hardly worth my time but I see the potential hidden behind your human commonness."

She bit her lip to keep from angrily exclaiming. If she hadn't noticed his egotistical nature at Sesshomaru's palace it would be hard not to now. The thought of Sesshomaru made her face crumple a bit and she despaired because she didn't know if he was alright.

The last thing she remembered before darkness was the male demon that had come out into the well's clearing. She fuzzily remembered his apology and thinking on it now, she recalled the insignia of the West upon his shirt.

'Why would a warrior from the west attack me?' She thought with bewilderment. 'And how in the world did I get here?'

"What happened in the clearing?" She interrupted. Lear looked irritated but he answered nonetheless.

"I saved you from death." Lear said. She frowned, not believing him for a second. Seeing her doubtful expression he went into detail. "Kikyo made a bargain with me and a Western Warrior by the name of Akane. I was to keep your traveling group busy when you went home to the well. While they were busy, Akane was to kill you." Shock and pain crossed her expression.

"I...I don't believe you." stuttered Kagome. The thought that Kikyo would betray her and try to kill her _again_ hurt explicitly. Lear rolled his eyes.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" he asked dubiously. "Kikyo hates you. She hates that you live when she doesn't, she hates the attention that half-breed gives you that she doesn't get from him. She hates that the duty that had been given to her in life is now yours. She hates that, though she still has priestess powers, you are the only one who can purify the jewel." At Kagome's amazed expression he chuckled. "Oh, you didn't realize that she can't purify the jewel? Didn't you ever wonder why jewel shards given to you, from her, were always tainted? Didn't you ever wonder why she allowed you to carry them?"

Kagome looked away from him because she _hadn't._ She had never thought of those things. She always assumed that Kikyo trusted her with the shards. She had always assumed that Kikyo let her have the shards so she could continue to go home. Looking back at all the times Kikyo had given her tainted shards, Kagome wondered what she'd been thinking.

'How come I didn't notice that?' she asked herself. What had been going through her mind when Kikyo presented her with the shards? How, _in the world, _didn't she notice the taint on them? How was it even _possible_?

The thought of the jewel brought her thoughts to the nearly whole jewel that she was carrying as she'd gone to the well... and the fact she couldn't feel it around her throat. Panicked she looked down only to be proven right. The jewel no longer hung from her neck; in fact the whole chain was gone. She tensed at the evil chuckle from the Lord next to her.

She looked up at him, as he slowly pulled said jewel laden chain from his sleeve.

"Looking for this?" He asked with a smirk. She glared with all her might at him.

'This is not good,' she thought fearfully. 'Not good at all.' The man was evil and that he had the jewel did not bode well for the rest of the world. Another chuckle came from him, this one slightly more nefarious in nature. She glared at him again, hiding her fear behind a wall of angry bravado.

"Noticed something wrong, _pet_?" She wanted to hit him. Kagome wasn't usually so violent but for all that was holy and divine she wanted to wipe that look off his face. He chuckled, reading her expression easily enough. "I see you've realized the truth behind Kikyo's facade, hmm? Too bad you didn't realize it sooner." Lear cocked his head to the side, a look of thoughtfulness on his face. "But back to business." He tucked the jewel into his left sleeve. "I must say it was depressingly easy to kidnap you. The way you turned Sesshomaru's offer to escort you was heartbreaking. Such concern he has for you _pet_." She protested vehemently. How dare he twist her independence as being uncaring! He tried raising his voice over her protests but she continued on. Growing frustrated he reached over and yanked her hair hard. She yelped and immediately stopped talking.

His frown was dark and angry as he spoke.

"Know this before we go any further. You WILL do as I say. You will NOT talk over me, attempt to harm me, or disrespect me in _any_ way." He glared at her intensely. "If you attempt any such thing I will not hesitate to punish you. You, from this moment on, are my _pet_. I shall teach you about what I expect from _my pet_ and I won't be lenient when it comes to your instruction. I will discipline you, make no mistake on that, and I will do it in a way _I_ see fit." He tugged her hair sharply to emphasize his point. "You are _mine_ now and therefore you WILL obey me." She stared at him in bewilderment and shock.

There was something wrong with this man. Something completely and terribly off. _No way_ was he sane in_ any capacity_. She didn't know what to do. She was trapped; at the mercy of a complete psycho who wanted her for god knows what.

She was terrified.

What did he fully expect of her? What did he actually _want_? What was all this thought and kidnapping for? He had the jewel and she couldn't do anything about it. Even if he would have left her at the clearing she wouldn't have been able to do anything about it, so what did he _want_?

When the question came out, her voice was soft, full of fear and confusion.

"What do you want from me?" He leveled an intense look on her lips. A look so full of secrets, desires, and darkness that Kagome nearly cringed as it landed upon her.

"I want you." He stated simply, though it was far from simple. "I want your power, your obedience. I want your body and your skills. Your mind, your soul. I want everything of yours and in you. I want it all." His expression twisted making his once handsome face ugly and frightening. "And I will do anything to obtain what I desire."

* * *

Inuyasha studied his half-brother from across the fire. Sesshomaru was staring into the flames, his eyes still a bright red and his expression far from relaxed.

They had traveled well into the night, pushing the limits of even his endurance...but no one argued. Only when Kirara, having needed to carry Sango and Miroku because of the unrelenting pace, had fallen quite a bit behind did Inuyasha call out to Sesshomaru for a halt. He was calm and diplomatic in the face of Sesshomaru's anger at being stopped but Inuyasha was in the right state of mind to make those kinds of decisions about pace... Sesshomaru was not.

Sesshomaru's only thought was to get to Kagome.

Inuyasha, contrary to popular belief, _wasn't_ ignorant. He knew that to save Kagome from Lear's clutches they would need everyone in good shape. Which meant, even though they were in a hurry, they would need to rest.

He had kept quiet when Sesshomaru allowed no breaks for eating, drinking, or even a 'nature calls' break but Inuyasha knew that they'd need their strength to continue the fast pace for tomorrow.

* * *

Sesshomaru, while furious at the call to stop for the night, relented in the face of the group's exhaustion. He was, for good reason though, reluctant. The longer it took for them to save her, the longer she would be at Lear's perverse sadism.

He kept going over that day in his mind. Over and over again he replayed the events that led to Kagome's kidnapping.

If only he would have gone with her. If only he would have insisted _someone_ go with her then Lear wouldn't have gotten his dirty hands on her.

His Beast, while relinquishing to him the greater power of their being, seemed to stay silent, hidden in the corner of his mind, quiet and vacant. It was...disturbing to say the least. Never before had his Beast taken such a subdued, soulless roll. After the first furious, frightened reaction, his Beast had seemed to...wilt.

Sesshomaru wondered, why now, of all times, when he was needed most, did his Beast take the back seat in the disaster.

'We **will** get **her** back.' He told himself quietly, hoping to appease some of the rage in his blood. He viewed the world in a red haze, the taste of metal and salt on his tongue. The only scent in his nose was of Kagome, alive and well, a lifeline he kept close to him to assuage some of the terror in his being. Whenever he thought of her hurt, dead, or...worse... the pain nearly crippled him. 'We **will** get **her** back.' He repeated; a mantra that he had picked up since she had first been kidnapped.

'We **will** save** our** mate.'

* * *

Kikyo sat in Inuyasha's lap, deep in thought.

So much had gone wrong in such a little amount of time. In just a couple of hours Lear had taken a well-built plan and twisted it with very little effort. All her plotting, scheming, and acting had been for nothing.

Kagome was still alive, Lear was still alive, and while Akane was dead he died in a way Kikyo hadn't planned. He died to further Lear's plot, not hers. That was unacceptable.

Lear had a lot of things to answer for but...there was still something to be salvaged from the mishaps.

Kikyo was still innocent in all of this, her part completely unknown. To everyone, Lear had instigated Akane's death, Kagome's kidnapping, the fire at the palace, and even the bear demon's attack. It had taken Kikyo a couple of words and insinuations to fit Lear with all that had gone wrong with the gang and while everyone fumed and cursed Lear for his treachery, Kikyo planned again.

By her calculations they would arrive at Lear's palace within two to four days. She knew Lear would place Kagome in the dungeons, both to frighten and prove to her his power. When the gang confronted Lear and the guards, Kikyo knew her time would come. She would slip down into the dungeons and kill Kagome.

It would be easy to frame Lear of Kagome's death and once again Kikyo would be innocent of all wrong-doing.

The only problem would be to slip away from the group as they were fighting but Kikyo assumed it wouldn't be too hard. After all, with so many demons to fight at Lear's home, Kikyo could have easily been separated from the group.

With confidence in her thoughts and heart, she touched Inuyasha's hand. He rewarded her with laced fingers and a squeeze of affection.

With her heart in her throat, she snuggled into Inuyasha's embrace, counting the minutes until they would be forever entwined together, in hell.

* * *

Shippo lay curled within Sango's arms that night, though sleep was far from his mind. He had been hard pressed to relinquish his hold on her, even to allow her the privacy to relieve herself. He felt bad for that, and a little embarrassed, but it wasn't something he could help.

He was angry and painfully afraid.

He was angry at Lear for taking Kagome away from him, angry at himself for not saving her.

He was afraid that they wouldn't be able to save Kagome. That they'd get to Lear's castle too late or that she wouldn't be there.

He may be a little kid but he knew he shouldn't be blaming himself for Kagome's kidnapping. He didn't know that would happen but still... he was just scared.

He wanted his Mommy, his Kagome, and nothing but being held by her was going to change how he felt.

Shippo had wanted to call Kagome his mother ever since she began acting like one to him. She would brush his hair back, sing him a lullaby, and do other motherly stuff and Shippo would be bursting with how much he loved her. There was hundreds of times where he just wanted to blurt out "I love you Mommy", but fear kept him quiet.

But no more.

He would save his Mother, protect her, and hurt Lear for _ever_ touching her and then he'd tell her she was his Mama. He would finally gather the courage and he knew... she would be happy for it.

* * *

The sun loomed bright the next morning, not a cloud in the sky, and the group consisting of Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo set out to Lear's Castle once more.

They set out early, at a fast pace, making up for time lost. Sesshomaru's impatience fueled their speed, as did the fear that Kagome, their lost, kidnapped group member, was being harmed.

The land passed underneath them, a blur of green and brown, and the closer they got to Lear's castle, the more apprehensive the group became.

There was something... off about their surroundings, about the aura in the air, like the land itself was issuing a command to turn around.

It was disconcerting, especially as they were less than a day's journey from the castle, their speed having greatly reduced the distance.

The farther they journeyed into the Eastern lands the more wrong it felt, the Earth itself becoming decayed or dead.

They stopped about half-a-days journey to the castle to catch their breath and shore up some energy for the up-in-coming battle.

Miroku was surveying the dying land with a look akin to disgust on his handsome face.

"Lear has the Jewel." he guessed. The others turned to him and then studied the terrain for themselves.

Kikyo slid away from Inuyasha and leant down to touch the Earth. She hissed when her fingers met dirt and pulled away almost instantly.

"Not only does he have the Jewel but he's using it." Kikyo said. They turned to her and Inuyasha touched her arm gently, examining the dirt on her fingers and the slight red-tinge it left on the tips.

"Did it burn you?" he asked, trying to puzzle out what was wrong. She nodded.

"He's using the Jewel to corrupt the Earth," Kikyo said. "To twist the natural harmony of things in order to keep us at bay."

"What will it do?" Sango asked. She laid a hand on Kirara's back, who had become unnaturally tired since they began traversing the Eastern lands.

Kikyo brushed the dirt from her fingers.

"It will be like poison," she said. "It will hinder our ability to fight by slowing down our reflexes, altering the way we see the world. The influence will be slow at first, but the more exposure we have to it will increase the affects."

"Is there any way to reverse it or guard against it?" Inuyasha asked. There was a decidedly furious look on his face. He hated it when the enemy played dirty. Lear was no better than Naraku using his miasma.

Kikyo appeared thoughtful.

"The Slayer should be fine if she wears her mask." Kikyo said slowly. "We have to find some way to clean the air we breathe. It will harm us less if we only have access to it through the dirt touching our skin. The effects are targeting demons specifically but there will be symptoms for everyone who happens to come into contact with the Earth on the Eastern lands."

"So what do we do?" Inuyasha asked. She shook her head.

"There isn't much we can do as it is." She gave Inuyasha a fearful look, more afraid of the symptoms that might appear with him being half-human half-demon.

"Is there some way we can get more masks like yours Sango?" Miroku asked.

"These masks are made specifically by Demon-Slayers. I could make them but it would take too long." she answered.

Inuyasha cursed.

"I'm sorry." Sango said and there was a pained look on her face to accompany the apology. She should have made each member of the group one already.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously.

"No, it ain't your fault."

There was a sudden growl from Sesshomaru when a faint green fog began to fill the air. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru in shock as he began to poison all of them.

"You bast," he began but he never got to finish before the words trailed off and he passed out.

The others followed in a matter of seconds.

_**A/N:**__This chapter is dedicated to Cpsullivan2! Thank you so much for the kick in the ass!_


	15. Corruption

_You might have missed the previous chapter! Please make sure it's been read before reading this one or else things won't make much sense!_

_**Chapter 15 – Corruption**_

When Inuyasha came to, he leaped into a battle-ready stance in nearly an instant. He took two steps towards Sesshomaru, posture threatening when he noticed that Kirara and Shippo were up already, both safe and sound and seeming perfectly healthy.

He looked to Sesshomaru who was leaning against a dead tree, just as healthy. He seemed to be merely meditating and if it weren't for the jagged stripes across his cheeks, Inuyasha would assume that he was back to normal.

The others looked like they were just sleeping but Inuyasha still took a few more aggressive steps towards Sesshomaru. Kirara stepped quickly in front of him and growled a warning. It wasn't a warning to him per say but just a warning of danger in itself.

As Sesshomaru opened his still blood red eyes, Inuyasha was secretly glad of her interception.

"You are fine Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah! Well what about them!" snapped Inuyasha pointing at their fallen comrades. He went over to Kikyo and cradled her in his arms, glaring accusingly at Sesshomaru.

"They are fine." Sesshomaru said and reclosed his eyes, appearing to the world like he dropped off to sleep.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed dangerously but he said nothing else for he could smell they were alright. Even Kirara smelled better, her earlier fatigue seemingly forgotten.

Now that he was up and aware, Shippo thought that was the perfect moment to get closer to Inuyasha. He sidled up to his left and tentatively touched the fire rat robe that Inuyasha was so famous for.

Inuyasha gave Shippo a fleeting look before he turned his attention back to Kikyo and ignored Shippo as he snuggled close to his side. When Kirara approached him a few seconds later, Inuyasha buried his nose against Kikyo's neck and inhaled her scent to reassure himself even more that she was okay.

He sat cross-legged and held Kikyo closer, his heart pounding at the thought of how close they could have come to death.

* * *

When the others awoke, it was with a typhoon of angry words and furious expressions.

"The priestess said it is like a poison." Sesshomaru said cutting his explanation painfully short. The others looked around at each other, confused at having been interrupted and at Sesshomaru's reasoning.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am a poison master." Sesshomaru said giving Inuyasha a 'you idiot' look. Inuyasha puffed up but subsided when Kikyo touched his shoulder.

"So you gave us protection?" Shippo asked, his expression scrunched up.

"Temporarily." Sesshomaru stated. They all stared at him and wondered how that could work.

"What if that killed us!" shouted Inuyasha coming to the conclusion that being doused with Sesshomaru's poison wasn't exactly safe.

"It didn't." Sesshomaru said implying, in his own way, that it was a risk he'd been willing to take. No one knew what to say to that.

* * *

It was with renewed vigor that the gang set out again. They'd lost an hour or two to Sesshomaru's poison experiment but the land seemed to no longer bother them with its Jewel tainted threats and corruption.

It was with hope that they'd reach the castle within a matter of hours.

* * *

Lear had left Kagome to her thoughts and to her escape plans. Which were falling flat with every new one that surfaced. She tried using her priestess powers but the manacles seemed spelled against her attempts for every power surge she'd done had no affect against the metal. With every surge she grew more tired and soon she was leaning against the stone wall panting, out of breath, out of energy.

The world felt wrong to her, somehow, a pervasive ache that hurt her heart and made tears come to her eyes.

It was obvious that Lear was using the Jewel but Kagome couldn't figure out what he was using the Jewel to do.

It was times like this when she hated her lack of training.

The fact that Kikyo probably knew what Lear was doing with the Jewel left her feeling bitter and she was made to feel even worse at the remembrance that Kikyo was trying to kill her…again.

* * *

The members of the shard-hunting group burst into a clearing surrounding Lear's castle merely four hours after awakening from the sleep that Sesshomaru's poison had forced on them.

They weren't surprised by the fact that the corruption from the Jewel had eaten up all the trees and local fauna but what was surprising was the way all of Lear's guards were passed out onto the ground, their energy gone.

One guard was awake and the look he gave them was so full of fear and pain that it left even Kikyo sick to her stomach.

"Such waste." murmured Miroku. Being a holy man, even one with his wandering hand, he had a reverence for life that made this seem like the worst of sins. Demons for all their fearful powers and, often their appearances, felt like any other sentient being and to do something so cruel as to poison the ones' that you were supposed to protect? That was unforgiveable.

"Why would he do this?" Shippo asked softly, unable to understand the purpose. Why didn't Lear make his guards protection against the corruption he'd released?

"Because he does not care." Sesshomaru said. The stricken look that most of the group gave him didn't negate the truthfulness of his words.

Lear had always been a greedy, grasping demon, ill-content with the power and prestige that being the Eastern Lord and once Prince gave him. He wanted more and Sesshomaru knew from experience with Lear that he would stop at nothing.

"We must go." and he went forward, Kagome the only one on his mind.

"No, you should stay." came Lear's voice. The group looked up to see him standing idly on the castle gate, looking smug and amused as the group rippled with fury at the sight of him.

"Lear, return Kagome the Jewel and let her go." Sesshomaru commanded, his voice echoing with anger and power. His eyes glowed menacingly.

"Oh ho," Lear laughed. "I have made you angry. A feat of itself. Who else has had the privilege of making you so uncontrolled?" Lear laughed even more at the sight of Sesshomaru's hand clenching around the handle of his sword, Tokijin.

Lear looked at them each in turn before laying eyes on Kikyo. His grin widened maniacally and he laughed again, this time with an edge of insanity that was upsetting.

"Hello Kikyo." he said. In a flash, Kikyo knocked an arrow and let it fly, her purification powers lighting up the dim area.

There was a breath of sound, twanging metal as an arrow soared into the space that Lear had occupied.

Another laugh and this time Lear loose an attack of his own, ripping up the tortured Earth that the shard-hunting group once used.

With that, the battle was on.

* * *

It was safe to say that Lear was faster and more powerful with the nearly complete Jewel in his possession but with seven opponents, all reasonably strong and battle-tested he was still having a hard time of defeating them.

Jumping away from Inuyasha, he narrowly missed a hit from Sango's Hiraikotsu. His eyes narrowed at the group.

"Now this isn't fair," he said voice in a whiney pout. "It's all of you against me. How can I compete with that?"

From the expressions on their faces they didn't think it was so unfair. Lear laughed and clapped his hands, almost congratulating them.

"Let's even the odds." Lear mused and he whistled. The sound carried and all of a sudden the group was nearly surrounded by demons all appearing to have a purplish glow to their bodies.

"They're being protected from the corruption!" shouted Kikyo before the demons attacked. The battle began again in earnest and Kikyo slowly drifted away from the group, eyeing Lear and Sesshomaru carefully as they fought.

* * *

Having near-exhausted herself, Kagome sat slumped on the futon against the stone wall and tried to compose herself.

Her wrists were even worse for wear as somewhere in her attempt to escape after Lear left she'd gone a little crazy and thrashed around. She was regretting that now with a near passion that was hard to forget as her whole body throbbed in pain.

And the chains were still intact. Not once did her powers manage to crumble them or even rust them around the edges a bit.

She'd glare but that would take energy that she didn't have…

* * *

They were winning.

Slowly the demons that had been protected from the Jewel's corruption of the Earth were being defeated. Some were even dying as the protection wore off, not able to stand the taint from the Jewel and the poison from the Earth simultaneously. It drove them so mad that they made mistakes and those mistakes were fast taken advantage of by the shard-hunting group.

Sesshomaru kept Lear busy, fighting him with an intensity that spoke volumes. He was edging into blood lust as his vision was slowly tunneling onto Lear. The taste of metal and rust in his mouth, he attacked viciously nearly surmounting Lear's strength and speed.

Lear growled something indistinct before lashing out with the power of the Jewel itself, a near beam of corruption in its wake. It smashed into Sesshomaru, knocking him backwards and nearly unconscious. His poison welled out, issuing from every inch of him, erecting a shield of protection that banished the Jewel's corruption at Lear's hands. Lear hissed at him and turned to flee.

Sesshomaru shook his head, forcing back the blackness that wanted to assault his vision. He felt an infusion of strength that came straight from his Beast.

As long as Lear was still in battle, Kagome was still on the premises.

With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru launched at Lear again, intercepting his sudden retreat.

* * *

Kikyo had moved herself to the edge of the clearing, grateful that Lear was being kept busy by Sesshomaru. The rest of the group was being sidetracked by the massive amount of demons that Lear accumulated for this battle.

How he did that was a wonder but Kikyo put it out of her mind, shooting through the demons and slowly making her way to Lear's castle and down to the dungeons.

* * *

Lear parried a blow by Sesshomaru's sword, jumping back. He scowled heatedly at Sesshomaru, angry at the continued assault and his inability to slip away.

A demon almost smacked straight into Sesshomaru who slid out of the way just in time for the demon to go careening out of the clearing. Sesshomaru watched him go, eyes still blood red, stripes jagged, and fangs elongated.

Lear got an idea and smirked at Sesshomaru.

"It's too bad you won't be able to save her." Lear said. Sesshomaru snapped his attention to Lear, aggression lining his body as he attacked once again. Lear laughed.

"She's ripe for the taking, did you notice?" Lear said scarcely avoiding a particularly vicious blow from Sesshomaru. "I can't wait to begin training her. Can you imagine what it'll be like when she calls me _master_?"

Sesshomaru snarled, the sound scattering a few demons close by. Sesshomaru's rage transferred to his aura, releasing a gust of poisonous wind that nearly crippled the demons that were unlucky enough to avoid the sudden influx, their protections useless against Sesshomaru's powerful toxin.

Lear's eyes widened a bit before he managed to lash out with the power of the Jewel, strengthening his own protections against the poison.

The two powers collided but soon evened out as the Lords clashed swords once again.

"It will be even sweeter as she's untouched," Lear continued, hoping to throw Sesshomaru off. His leering expression managed to enrage Sesshomaru which didn't seem to make his prowess falter. "It would have been even better if she'd been claimed by you. I could dismantle your claim as she screams." Lear laughed again but didn't manage to elude Sesshomaru's slash across his left shoulder, neatly chopping off a finger or two. Lear howled but managed to back off enough for some space.

"Just for that she'll get no pleasure when I fuck her!" snarled Leer.

There was a blast of energy and the world tilted and went white.

Sesshomaru's aura grew suffocating against Lear, snuffing out the flame that was his own aura.

Wind slashed around them and grew and Sesshomaru's face began to elongate, transforming him into his true form; that of the giant dog demon that he claimed as his heritage.

Lear gasped and tried to transform as well but Sesshomaru's aura dominated, suffocating his attempts with the strength.

There was a roar, deafening, and Lear felt the world tilt even more as Sesshomaru slammed a massive paw on his chest and flattened him down to the ground.

As Sesshomaru leaned over, the toxic drool from his mouth seeped out and down, splashing across Lear's body. The Jewel flashed up a protective shield of corruption that battled for supremacy against Sesshomaru's own power. The barrier erected by the Jewel flickered and Sesshomaru roared again in near triumph.

"No!" Lear shouted trying to force his will into the Jewel, bending it to save him. The corruption began to eat at Lear's mind, the protection he'd once had diminishing as the Jewel took over his soul. "No!" he shouted again but it was too late as the Jewel fully encased his body with a sickly black sludge, the corruption he'd made seeping into his skin through contact with the ground.

The barrier flickered again and went out and Lear's body was eaten by the poisonous saliva.

All around them, the corruption that tainted the land disappeared and the power that protected the demons went out, leaving them low-level and without a hope of defeating the group.

* * *

Kagome was mumbling to herself, trying to figure a way out of her predicament when she heard it.

The sound of battle reached her ears and she all but cried out in relief when a roar washed over the presumed castle and Kagome's dungeon. Her breath caught because she knew that sound.

Unable to stop herself, tears fell from her eyes at the realization that her friends had come for her. That _Sesshomaru_ had come for her.

_**A/N:**__ This chapter is dedicated to LoveInTheBattleField._


	16. I forgive you

_**Chapter 16 – "I forgive you"**_

A swipe at her side, blood flowing and skin ripping, brought Kikyo's focus back to the demons on the attack but she couldn't help the occasional flicker of attention to Sesshomaru and Lear's battle.

There was a sudden blast of Jewel power, that had her attention diverted fully back to Sesshomaru and Lear and she watched on in horror at the sight of Lear being eaten alive by Sesshomaru's poison, the corruption from the Jewel offering no protection.

Sesshomaru, at Lear's death, roared in victory before turning his formidable strength to the battle. With his help, demons began dropping like flies, and soon the battle field was nearly empty of all that opposed them.

Kikyo shot a demon in the forehead, their bodies more easily purified. Her purification had no effect against the Jewel corrupted demons but now, at Lear's death, the corruption having no power source, she was able to purify the demons themselves.

Kikyo's eyes flicked to the door to Lear's castle, which she was so close to, and she propelled herself into action, knowing she had but a few precious moments before the rest of the demons were defeated and her absence was noted.

She fought her way frantically and made it into the castle just as the group converged on the last demons in the clearing. She rushed through the halls pausing briefly to search a guard for a much needed item. After obtaining it, she practically flew down the steps into the dungeon. It was easy to tell which cell Lear had placed Kagome as it was the cell farthest from the stairs and the only one that was closed and locked.

She went to the door and pressed her palm against the keyhole intent on frying the lock with her powers. A wave of energy shot from the keyhole into her hand, burning it.

Jerking away, she examined the magic upon the lock and found it to be a power that blocked spiritual energy.

She shook her head and wondered why Lear would even bother as Kagome had little ability to concentrate her power through her hands.

Kikyo backed as far away from the dungeon door as she could and nocked an arrow. She loaded her energy into the bow, channeling it into the tip of the arrow until it was precise. She released the arrow at the door and it disintegrated, blasting through the door into the dungeon. She held her breath as she walked in and was disappointed that Kagome was still alive.

Kagome was as far to the left as she could be on the futon, having just avoided the arrow and the blast of purification. Her focus was on Kikyo and the look of fear on her face made Kikyo realize that Lear had been sharing.

"Don't do it Kikyo." Kagome pleaded. "Please? There's no reason to kill me."

Kikyo shook her head and moved into the room.

"That is where you are wrong." she said. Kikyo inspected the arrow that was now imbedded in the stone wall. With a sigh she deemed it irretrievable. She turned to Kagome and couldn't help the self-satisfied feeling that filled her at seeing Kagome tied up and helpless. She moved over to her and tested the manacles that held her in place. Like the keyhole, they were spelled with magic that blocked spiritual powers. It was no wonder Kagome hadn't escaped from her bonds.

"Really!" Kagome insisted. "Why do we always have to go through this? I'm not a threat to you and you have enough of my soul!"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"Not until I have all of it," Kikyo said. "And it's not your soul, it's mine." She moved closer to Kagome and grabbed her by the shirt. "For as long as you live there will always be a part of Inuyasha that loves you. He will always want to stay by your side!"

"He doesn't love me!" Kagome asserted. Kikyo shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"But he does, he just won't admit it." Kikyo let Kagome go and moved slightly away from her. She shouldered her bow and pulled a long dagger from her waist, a dagger marked with the Eastern insignia that she'd stolen from a guard upstairs. Kagome's eyes widened and she lurched farther away, jerking against her chains. Kikyo laughed and reached out, grasping the chain link nearest to Kagome's wrists and yanking her onto her back. She kneeled over her and watched the fear in Kagome's eyes ignite into panic and desperation.

"Please Kikyo!" Kagome begged. "Don't do this!" She thrashed but Kikyo easily over powered her, pressing her flat and holding her in place.

Apathetic, Kikyo stabbed with the dagger. It hit its' mark in Kagome's chest, angled to reach the heart. Kagome gasped out in pain, eyes widening even further. As Kikyo wrenched the dagger from her chest, blood flowed from Kagome's mouth, eyes filling with tears.

"I am sorry," Kikyo said allowing regret to fill her face. "But I belong in hell and I need Inuyasha with me and he won't go if you're alive."

The regret on Kikyo's face was real and Kagome felt a tug of understanding in her heart. She loved Inuyasha once and only wanted to stay by his side. She knew how it felt to love someone and have them love both you and someone else. She closed her eyes and took a breath that filled her lungs painfully. She opened them again, empathy making her blue eyes sparkle.

Kagome gurgled as blood filled her lungs but managed to speak.

"I forgive you." and with those words, Kagome Higurashi died.

* * *

"That was Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha, slashing at a demon in his path. There had been a blast of purification from the castle and Inuyasha feared the worst for Kikyo and Kagome. He couldn't believe Kikyo had gone off on her own to save Kagome from that sicko's dungeon.

* * *

Shippo ducked behind Kirara as his spinning top smashed against another demon, watching as she finished it with a quick smack of her paw. He looked to Inuyasha and then to the castle, reasonably confident about getting to Kagome, his mother, in time.

* * *

Sango and Miroku tag-teamed a group of demons. With a well-aimed flick of wrist, Sango created a diversion and Miroku used his holy staff to purify them. It was slow going, but it worked quite well.

* * *

Another blast of purification filled the air and this time Sesshomaru could recognize it as Kikyo's powers. There was something decidedly anguished about the power but Sesshomaru shook it off in favor of ending this battle.

With one last powerful swipe of Tokijin, Sesshomaru dealt the killing blow on the last demon. He turned to the others and, while a little dirty and bloody, they seemed to be in good health.

Having checked the health of his allies, Sesshomaru took off with his demon speed to Lear's castle. With mere moments he was inside, and down within the depths of the dungeons.

The scent of blood was strong; Kagome's blood.

He rushed into the cell, frantic and heart pounding in a beat he didn't recognize.

Kagome was lifeless and Sesshomaru collapsed to his knees. Behind him, the others appeared and gasped at the sight of Kagome limp… dead.

"Mama!" Shippo cried, launching himself over Sesshomaru and to Kagome. He threw himself to her waist and clutched at her. "No!"

The others cried in grief, Sango and Miroku holding each other for comfort. Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears and they overflowed. Needing consolation as well, he turned to look for Kikyo, but she was missing. He frowned.

"Kikyo's still gone." he croaked. Sango and Miroku looked at him with sympathy but couldn't help but feel less than sorrowful for the missing woman as their friend lay dead.

Sesshomaru stood slowly, his hand hovering over Tenseiga. He moved to her, his fallen chosen, and narrowed his eyes to see the demons of the afterlife.

Everyone tensed and held their breath, filled with anticipation as Tenseiga began to glow.

"Will it work?" Inuyasha whispered, hope filling him.

Sesshomaru focused his own hopes on the sword his Father had bequeathed him and slashed a line over Kagome's body, cutting through the demons that had been taking her soul.

With a gasp, Kagome's breath came back, her heart beating strong.

Everyone cried out in relief and Sesshomaru leaned over her in hopes of being the first she laid eyes on.

"Open your eyes." Sesshomaru demanded, wanting to see the life blaze in them.

She did and the blue of her iris was so dazzling, so reassuring that Sesshomaru felt weak as her gaze locked on him.

"You brought me back." she whispered and he choked on a sudden overwhelming emotion that tightened his throat.

"Mama!" Shippo gasped and Kagome turned her attention to Shippo. She couldn't move very well and Sesshomaru slashed through the chains that held her, grateful for the opportunity to compose himself.

"Shippo! I'm so glad you're safe!" She hugged him to her chest and Shippo blubbered wordlessly.

"Thank the Gods." Miroku whispered. Sango couldn't speak for the joy.

Kirara purred happily and Inuyasha had to choke back his tears.

"You're okay now, right?" Inuyasha asked, very uncertain as the scent of her blood and death still hung heavy in the air.

"I feel good." she said. She looked herself over and grimaced at the pain in her wrists. "Well, kind of." She gave Sesshomaru a grateful look and he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. There were gasps from the group and a startled yelp from Inuyasha but Sesshomaru and Kagome paid him no mind, wrapped up in the feeling of being united.

When Sesshomaru pulled away he pressed his forward to hers and spoke.

"There are no words to express what it means to me that you are alive and with me."

Kagome beamed at him.

"Me too." she admitted. She bit her lip suddenly and looked at Inuyasha with a tearful, pained look on her face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, coming forward in sudden worry. "What hurts?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"What, what's wrong?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kikyo was the one who killed me."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This chapter is dedicated to Montara. Thank you for reading each chapter and reviewing as you went, even though the story had been updated past what you were reading. You hit nearly all the plot on the head and also pointed out a few flaws (which are terrible but I hope to repair the plot holes sooner or later)_

_Sorry for mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me so I may fix them._

_I don't know why but is eating all my little lines to help section off the story. I apologize for the larger lines and hope it's not too confusing._


	17. Kikyo Unleashed

**Chapter 17 – Kikyo Unleashed**

Kikyo watched from afar as the shard-hunting group left the Eastern castle. The group looked weary and the anguish on Inuyasha's face was heart-wrenching.

Kikyo allowed herself to savor his pain for just a moment before moving forward to approach them. She froze when she caught movement in Sesshomaru's arms.

Kagome.

Alive.

Kagome was alive!

Kikyo staggered back into the shadows, breath vanishing from her lungs. She clutched her chest sharply and stared as Kagome moved, her body curling around Sesshomaru.

Her soul screamed, the bits and pieces she claimed from Kagome howling in the most uncomfortable way.

Kagome's body pulsed, soul calling to soul, and Kikyo pulled back even farther.

She closed her eyes and shunned the sight for the briefest of moments. She couldn't keep her eyes away for long and they ultimately flittered to Inuyasha and the pain that was still etched onto his face.

He knew. Of course he did and Kikyo stepped back until she could rest against a tree.

Her soul collectors twined around her body, a cold comfort, in the face of her ruin.

* * *

Inuyasha had folded in on himself at Kagome's revelation and no one approached him, allowing him to grieve and come to terms with Kikyo's betrayal.

He followed behind the others as they left the castle grounds, lagging behind as his heartache threated to overwhelm him.

Closing his eyes, he tried to rationalize Kikyo's betrayal, trying to come up with any mitigating circumstances but he trusted in Kagome's word and her intuition so could not argue against it.

When questioned, Kagome reluctantly told them Kikyo's reasoning and Inuyasha could barely believe the jealousy that Kikyo had held onto for so long. He felt guilty for he _did_ love Kagome and he never realized how it showed.

He felt tears sting his eyes and he hunched over at the agony that assaulted his soul. All his life it felt like he'd been split in half; half-demon, half-human. And then, he'd fallen in love with Kikyo and had been pulled into the direction of his human-half. Her betrayal from Naraku's schemes had placed him in another in-between; neither awake nor asleep.

Kagome's arrival had been the start of his awakening instincts and, once again, he'd been torn in half, leaning towards his demon-side in the search for power and conquest.

Kagome had showed him that it was good to be half-demon, half-human, and his love for her had grown, grounding him in serenity that he didn't know existed.

And when Kikyo returned, his love had felt whole, his burdens to rest now that he was able to fulfill his promise to her, finally able to come to her in harmony, content in the love he felt for her and then…

When he finally felt whole, he was split again, Kikyo or Kagome? Kagome or Kikyo? That he should love one or the other but loved both.

He despaired but knew no way to balance himself again.

He should have known that Kikyo knew he loved Kagome.

He should have seen her jealousy, her anger.

It was his fault she killed Kagome.

* * *

The Jewel purified and in her hands again, Kagome snuggled against Sesshomaru's chest.

The group had moved a couple of miles away from the Eastern castle and set up camp to patch up their wounds and rest.

Kagome and Sesshomaru traveled a distance away from prying eyes and ears, content to bask in each other's company.

Kagome was running her hand over Sesshomaru's hair before she really noticed that he didn't look quite normal. Frowning, she touched his cheeks where jagged stripes still cut across them. She looked into his eyes and could see they were a bit more red than usual.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper, wondering if he'd been hurt in the battle.

Sesshomaru nodded and simply buried his nose against her neck. He couldn't articulate what it meant to him that she was alive and his arms, and even more so, he didn't know how to tell her why he was still more demonic looking than usual.

In all honesty, he couldn't quite figure it out himself.

He could feel his Beast still there and still in the little corner of his mind. The greater abilities were still running through his veins but he was confused.

Kagome was there. She was safe with them and yet his Beast hadn't returned to normal. He'd never felt his Beast so emotionally before. Usually, his Beast had more mental capacity but he was acting so mindless right now, so… animalistic.

And he wasn't sure how to fix it.

* * *

Inuyasha left the group to go for a walk, to clear his head.

When he was a little ways away, Kikyo stepped out of the shadows and his breath caught painfully in his chest.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"I am uncertain." he told her honestly.

He prodded his Beast and felt an accompanying surge of…something. Something like acknowledgement… but nothing else.

He didn't like this and wasn't sure what could be causing it.

He nudged his Beast again and felt another emotion. Irritation.

He nudged yet again but this time his Beast pushed back and he got a visual of snapping teeth, something akin to 'leave me alone'.

"Sesshomaru?" said Kagome tentatively. Sesshomaru stroked her hair, a frown on his face.

"My Beast is being unresponsive."

She looked worried.

"Is that normal?" she asked.

"Not like this."

* * *

"Hello Inuyasha." Kikyo said softly.

"Kikyo." he breathed. She smiled sadly, wistfully.

"How could you kill Kagome?" he asked swallowing the painful lump in his throat. Her gaze hardened, face tightening in rage.

"How could you be in love with her when you're with me?" she asked back.

It was a valid question that he had no answer to.

* * *

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and slipped into his mind, a meditative state that left him aware but would allow him to be more attuned to his Beast.

_His Beast was curled into his corner, unchained but lax. Sesshomaru called to him and he raised his shaggy silver head. The eyes that looked back at him were amber and quiet. There was no human intelligence in those eyes._

"_How can I fix you?" Sesshomaru asked. There was always fear when dealing with his Beast, losing oneself to animalistic urges, but a demon without their Beast was… weak, inferior. Nothing but an animal._

_It was a mark of Sesshomaru's power that he could achieve a humanoid form but it was also a mark of his unity within himself that he was able to transform back into his true form, that of the giant dog._

_His Beast ambled over to him, leaning against his side. At this stage, his Beast was no taller than his waist, body sleek but muscled. He sat down and continued to lean against Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru ran his hand across his Beast's head and felt empty, like a container that had been sealed shut without an item being placed inside._

_He frowned hard and focused on that sensation._

* * *

Inuyasha looked away from her, shame written across his face. She laughed softly but it was pained.

"It always ends like this." she said.

"I'm sorry." he murmured.

"Will you go to hell with me, Inuyasha?" she asked suddenly. His gaze snapped to her.

"What?" Bewildered, he stared at her.

"I don't belong here," she said. He protested but she cut him off with a slash of her hand. "I am not made of flesh and bone. I do not hold the heart of a creature of this world. I hate and rage and do not care for people anymore."

"Kikyo." he breathed.

"But I love you," she whispered. "Despite all this nightmare and all this pain, I love you."

* * *

_The sensation was void, but there was something there, like static and bars. He touched it, only a touch, and his Beast came roaring out, full, whole, and feral._

Kagome gasped when Sesshomaru erupted into movement, dropping her from his lap and careening across the area as if someone had thrust him away.

He thrashed against the ground and she rushed forward.

"What do I do? What's going on?" she yelled. But Sesshomaru didn't hear her and when he next looked at her, she was taken aback by the savagery in his face. His cheeks held the jagged marks, but they were longer and more broken. His eyes had gone fully red and there was an elongated quality to his face, as if he was about to shift into his true form.

"Sesshomaru?" she said softly and took a step towards him. He shook his head and his aura, powerful and smothering, unleashed itself, blanketing the area. She flashed out hers, frightened. The dueling auras clashed and swarmed and the world went white with fear.

* * *

"I…" Inuyasha started but a blast of Kagome and Sesshomaru's power whipped his head to the left.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo snapped. He looked back at her and opened his mouth but another blast, this one stronger washed over him and he moved in their direction, disregarding everything for Kagome's safety.

An arrow shot in front of him and he leaped back, turning to Kikyo in astonishment. The rage on her face was undeniable as was the anguish as her eyes leaked tears.

"Even now!" she screamed. "Even now, when I'm pouring my heart out to you, you think of her! Only see her! Put her before me!"

"Kikyo I,"

She nocked another arrow and let it fly, this one enchanted and singeing his face with its' heat. He narrowly avoided the purification.

"Do not lie to me! I know your heart Inuyasha. Why must you always betray me?" she sobbed then and Inuyasha felt his heart tear.

* * *

She reached out with her aura trying to touch the core of him.

"Sesshomaru! Let me help you!" she cried out but the winds whipped her words away. The panic grew but she grit her teeth and let peace leak through her soul. She sat quickly on the ground and drew in the serenity she felt in Sesshomaru's arms.

The world suddenly went back to normal, Kagome no worse for wear and Sesshomaru slumped to his knees. She crawled towards him, heedless of the previous skirmish.

She touched his hair gently and was relieved to see the stripes and red eyes gone. His claws and fangs were back to their normal appearance and he was panting slightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. He lifted his head and crushed her body to his in a hug. He growled a rumble of contentment and nuzzled her head.

"Only you would stand up to me." he said. "Match my strength and my power." He pulled away and touched her cheek. His expression was tender and the most emotional she'd ever seen. She blushed and played with her hands, avoiding his gaze bashfully.

"I was worried." she said.

"I don't know how," he said with furrowed brows. "But I locked my Beast away."

"What did it feel like?" she asked, concerned.

"Like he was under water, beneath bars, and the only way to release him was to pry the bars apart." He shook his head, shaking away the sluggish feeling that still gripped him. His Beast purred softly and whispered a quiet _**I'm sorry**_**,** as if he'd done it on purpose. He frowned and opened his mouth to speak but a blast of purification to their right stopped him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to the blast.

"Kikyo." Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!"

They looked at each other before launching towards their right, heading straight towards the priestess powers that belonged to Kikyo.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I know a lot of you are looking forward to a lemon between Kagome and Sesshomaru and I have to say that it won't happen. I'm so sorry but I don't have it in me to write it. I've never written one before and, with my track record, it would be irresponsible of me to try and write one because I'd be leaving everyone hanging for, in my estimation, years because I'm terrible. So no lemon. I'm sorry…  
_

_We're winding down to the finish.  
_


	18. Parting Grief

**Chapter 18 – Parting Grief**

Inuyasha dodged another attack. They were half-hearted but full of rage, powerful in the intensity of Kikyo's hurt.

He tried to reach her but nothing connected; her anger and pain fueling her assault. The longer she attacked him, the stronger her attacks became until she was attacking him full-force.

He pleaded with her and that's when he rushed to her, trying to hold her arms in the effort to reach her through the fog she'd stumbled in. She struggled and latched onto his arms, her priestess powers glowing bright and dangerous. They seared his arms and he cried out but refused to relinquish his hold on her.

A shield began to build around her body and, as it grew, the more painful it became to hold onto her. He grit his teeth and bore the searing of his flesh until the shield burst outward, thrusting him away from her.

Inuyasha tried to keep his balance on the unrelenting earth but felt his legs give away under the blast of purification.

He covered his face with his fire-rat kimono but could feel the burns envelop his face.

He felt another blast of purification powers, this one cool and sweet, before the pain vanished. He looked up, Kagome in front of him, her aura shielding him with a barrier. The color was beautiful; a mix of purple, blue, and pink.

Kikyo tried to force her power, a glaring red that showcased the impurity of her life force, past Kagome's aura but Kagome's aura just grew, the power of her soul increasing the power of her barrier.

Kikyo gave one long scream and stopped fighting, her body swaying where she stood. Kagome kept up the barrier as best as she could unaware, exactly, how she'd created it in the first place.

"You can't keep doing this Kikyo!" yelled out Kagome. "You can't keep punishing Inuyasha for his heart."

Kikyo drew herself up and thrust a powerful beam of purification from her hands towards the barrier. The barrier cracked lightly and Kikyo panted in the effort of focusing her purification.

"He always betrays me!" Kikyo screamed. The fury in her voice was frightening and as she glared at them, her face grew gaunt and lifeless. "I am never first. I am always the second choice, the bad decision he regrets."

The truth of Kikyo's words hit Inuyasha hard.

He'd made it out to seem as if he'd chosen Kikyo but he allowed his instincts and love for Kagome to cloud his vision. How exactly, had it seemed when he was yelling that Kagome was his at Sesshomaru's castle? How did Kikyo feel when she heard that?

"Everyone makes mistakes." Kagome said calmly, if not a little sadly. "He loves you Kikyo. He _chose_ you."

"Out of obligation." Kikyo sobbed and thrust another beam of power at the barrier. It crackled as it smacked against the barrier and the barrier crumbled. Kikyo didn't seem all that interested in the lack of protection though for she crumpled to the ground. "I cannot go on living this way."

Inuyasha flinched. He stood slowly, carefully, and moved towards her.

"I _chose_ you Kikyo." he whispered. Her head snapped up and lifeless eyes stared back at him through Kikyo's brown iris.

"But you didn't want to." she said. Inuyasha stopped and looked at the ground guiltily.

Kikyo stared at Kagome as Sesshomaru came from behind her, hovering protectively. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other, sharing a plethora of thoughts that had Kikyo's eyes filling with tears.

Inuyasha's gaze met hers _I love you but I love her more,_ they seemed to say and she shook her head and let herself acknowledge what else he was saying.

She would never measure up to Kagome, alive and breathing. She would never be able to accept his more demonic side as Kagome did. She would never hold all his love.

Kikyo pulled an arrow from her quiver and held it loosely in her hand.

"I can content myself with the knowledge that she will never love you again Inuyasha," Kikyo said her voice full of spite. "She loves the demon lord and he will never let her go."

Kikyo smiled viciously before thrusting the arrow into her heart. Inuyasha yelped and rushed to her.

No blood fell from her wounds as she died. The power that had created her had long drawn her blood from her veins. Kikyo laughed and, quicker than he thought possible, she nocked another arrow and let it fly towards Inuyasha buying enough time for the wound to be a killing one.

Inuyasha swiped the arrow from the air, knocking it away before striding to Kikyo's side and sweeping her into his arms. She fought weakly and soon collapsed into his arms, pliant and soft. He pressed his nose against her neck and held her tightly.

"I love you." he whispered. She choked back a sob and her scent wafted strong, tainted with tears and death.

"To hell and back." Kikyo whispered before passing on. Kagome's soul rushed back to her and the parts that belonged to others drifted to the netherworld, free of the prison Kikyo had made her body.

Inuyasha curled into Kikyo and wept.

* * *

With Kikyo's death it was hard for Kagome to leave Inuyasha to his misery. That he mourned, hurt her in the way only your best friend's pain could hurt you. She wanted to be there for him but her resemblance to Kikyo seemed to harm him even more and he left the group, to go and grieve in solitude.

Alone, Sesshomaru and Kagome sat on the outcropping of Kaede's village to express their thoughts.

Kagome was nervous. It was obvious by Sesshomaru's lidded eyes and affectionate demeanor that he had figured out what he wanted from her but she… she wasn't ready. And then he laid her fears to rest.

"You are afraid of me." Sesshomaru stated running a hand down her back to comfort. Kagome blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"No." she denied but the truth of the matter was that she _was_ afraid.

"Why are you frightened?" he asked gently. Gathering her courage, Kagome spoke.

"What do you want from me?"

He blinked and spoke.

"I want you as my mate." he said bluntly. She blushed even harder and tugged lightly at his kimono.

"What does that mean?"

He licked his lips.

"Mating is forever," he said slowly. "A bond that cannot be broken even in death."

"Like marriage?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Human marriage, as you've told me, is limited. A mating will always be."

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Forever?"

He nodded, pleased that she seemed to be picking up his meaning.

"Why would you…" she restarted. "What if you don't like me forever?"

"I will," he reassured. "You are the only one I want. My Beast and I are in agreement." He felt the accompanying purr and let it reverberate through his ribcage. She touched his chest lightly.

"But… I'm human." she said. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"And you have taught me to love," he told her gently. "Who else but you, a gentle and kind priestess who loves those for themselves and not their blood or power?" She blushed again and tucked her head against his chest.

"I… I don't even really know you." she said. He smiled.

"I will give you time."

Her smile was slow but she laughed, realizing that, once again, he was being patient. For someone who lived in the Feudal Era, where every decision had to be made quickly for fear of a short lifespan and an uncertainty in living, it figured that Kagome would find the only patient demon, no matter how long-lived his race could be.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This chapter is dedicated to _01juliet.

_So the contents of this chapter snuck up on me. I had it all planned out that Kikyo was going to throw a major fit and attack the whole gang but then she got all spiteful and exhausted with living and turned into this weird sympathetic character. I'm kind of happy it turned out this way. The epilogue to follow._


	19. Epilogue

**Chapter 19 – Epilogue**

The final shards were gathered in an anti-climactic journey that was so easy that Kagome probably could have done it herself. When the jewel was fully completed, Kagome wished it out of existence. With the jewel gone, the group of shard-hunters went their separate ways.

Inuyasha stayed at Kaede's village for a year before the memories of Kikyo grew too overbearing. He left the village, promising to return every few months, and traveled across Feudal Japan once again. He helped those in need doing everything from slaying troublesome demons to harvesting crops. Everywhere he went, good tidings followed and though his half-human, half-demon heritage frightened some, his willingness to lend a helping hand was what most people remembered.

Kirara, in accordance to her loyalty and love for Sango, stayed at Sango's side.

Sango and Miroku married in the Fall. Their wedding was beautiful and earthy, with close friends being the only ones' invited. Sesshomaru, as a wedding gift for them (and to please Kagome) had bought Sango a wedding kimono that fit tailored to Sango's form. Sango had been so overcome by the thoughtful gift, she had all but cried. Tying their lives' together, Sango and Miroku made a vow to rebuild the demon-hunter village and kissed underneath the rising sun.

Shippo, in a brush of clinginess had refused to leave Kagome's side. Sesshomaru grew acclimated to Shippo's presence quite easily, deciding that having the little fox with them made Kagome happy and that could only be a good thing.

Sesshomaru and Kagome took many years to get to know each other, taking their courtship slow and easy. Sesshomaru, ever patient, found that he enjoyed learning each nuance of Kagome's personality. The different ways her eyes sparkled, the different smiles, the scents that followed her everywhere. He wanted to know all of it and found that this slow courtship gave him the time to do so. Kagome, in turn, learnt how to decipher Sesshomaru's moods and what it took to be the Lady of the Western Lands. She took to the etiquette with stubborn determination and devoured the different texts about the Western Lands. Her progress came slow (especially with anything having to do with grace) but Kagome's natural tenacity lent her strength to overcome the near-brutal lessons.

The years passed as Kagome began to age, at first so quick that before she knew it she was in her mid-twenties, but later slowed and stopped altogether. Kaede had the theory that with Kagome's time through the well, she became immune to the effects, her soul adapting to the differences in time by shutting down by increments her aging process.

Sesshomaru was overjoyed. He'd worried about Kagome aging and dying before they could make their vows but now… now? He had all the time in the world, _they_ had all the time in the world. It was knowledge that brought comfort when it seemed like the courtship was becoming unbearably long.

The Eastern Lands remained ruler free for quite a few years before the three remaining Lords decided to host a tournament to find the strongest and most cunning demon to rule the lands. This was decided easily enough as the three remaining Lords; Sesshomaru, Valcrin, and Tupol, were tired of splitting the duties to keep the land grounded.

The matches were bloody and a few demons actually perished before there stood a winner in the arena. His name was Tobe, a higher-level hyena demon with the ability to take human shape. He had long black hair and bright yellow eyes but he was kind, fair, and surprisingly gentle-natured. With his appointment to Lord, the Eastern Lands flourished.

Koga remained a bachelor for seven more years until he settled down with Ayame at behest of the Wolf Tribe Elders. Ayame had gone to them and complained, loudly, that Koga was renegading on his promise and they finally grew tired of hearing it. Koga was actually quite happy in the relationship, enjoying the fiery red-head's wit and strength.

There were little skirmishes around Japan here and there, but with the jewel gone, no one had the power to rise up and spread chaos and pain.

Kagome and Sesshomaru mated nine years after the defeat of Lord Lear and the death of Kikyo. They had no children but instead, Sesshomaru appointed Shippo his heir, grooming the fox kit whom had a leader's mind, to rule.

Kagome and Sesshomaru lived throughout Feudal Japan, making it to 'present' day Japan where Kagome's mother had feared her daughter had died. The reunion was heart-felt and tears were shed but life had grown even brighter with that missing link re-found.

Inuyasha never mated. Content to go about life with an eye towards saving people. The stories of the half-demon were wide-spread and awe-inspiring.

The adventures of the jewel hunting group faded from memory and soon became but legends. As the years passed and the reign of demons ended, humans grew more plentiful and soon the land shifted and changed. Demons passed and blood lines thinned, but not those that had a link to the once priestess that guarded the Jewel of Four Souls. They thrived in the booming metropolis and all was well in their world. Peaceful.

_**The End.**_

_**A/N:**__ Well, this is the last chapter. It was touch and go there for a few chapters as I wasn't certain where to go with the plot and some things were certainlly a surprise but I enjoyed it. Some of it fell flat in my opinion and lacked luster but, overall, I was happy with the ending. A rewrite of Chapters 1 – 8 are in progress and I also plan to post one-shots in this universe and a tiny sequel that'll go through life after Curiosity was finished. A special thanks to Kjminame and Doctari for their help with plot and listening to me ramble at odd ends of the day. Thank you!_


End file.
